Amazing world of Gumball: Lies and beyond
by TrueLeaf
Summary: Darwin had a heavy weight on his chest. With his mind preoccupied with swarming questions and thoughts, he couldn't keep them at bay. Every time an explanation would present itself, more questions would coalesce to idea and overwhelm him. Darwin couldn't just shoulder this away. But...who would actually know about who Darwin's real parent's were?(pic. by SilverShadowJynx)
1. Chapter 1 Departure

I **hope** you enjoy this story, even if it is a little embarrassing. And at any rate, you're welcome to put comments...(of course)

oh! And another thing. All credit for the picture goes to SilverShadowJynx. She was nice enough to draw it for me. :)

**Amazing world of Gumball: Lies and beyond**

Prologue:

Darwin had a heavy weight on his chest. With his mind preoccupied with swarming questions, and thoughts, he couldn't keep them at bay. Every time an explanation would present itself, more questions would coalesce to idea and overwhelm him. Now, he spent most of his days, staring out the window. Sullen and quiet. His worrying family so inclined on reassuring him. But none had helped him. In fact, it made him become isolated from society. In school, he wouldn't sit near gumball, actually trying to avoid socially contacting him. He wouldn't sit in the front of the class, but sit in the near back. During lunch, he would find the place most of solitude, and never make eye contact with anyone. During dinner, he wouldn't join family conversation. Most of the time when someone had attempted to speak with him, his mono-syllabic replies would ward them off. He wanted to speak to someone about his troubles but he always had second thoughts and doubts that no one knew. Who would? So he remained quiet and thoughtful.

It was a cold Saturday morning. Darwin was already awake when Nicole walked down the birch stairs.

"Darwin? Are you alright?" she yawned. "You've been quiet for the past few days. Is everything alright?" she asked again. Darwin didn't look at her. He blinked and simply answered

"I'm fine." he shifted in his seat, but remained silent. She sighed, and tightened the strap of her robe, cupping her elbows.

"Well, I'm going to make me breakfast. Do you want anything?" she said, walking to the kitchen. She paused, waiting for an answer. "I already ate." He sighed. She saw the dirty dishes piling in the sink caked with remnants of last night's dinner. She opened a cupboard and saw a clean bowl, recently washed she presumed. She took the bowl and placed it on the table. Darwin could hear her cracking open egg shells and whisking at them, until everything around him started to mute. He was daydreaming. All the kids from school were making a circle around him. Their eyes boring into his face. He could hear their indistinct whispering. They started pointing their fingers, watching his every move. They knew. They knew the terrible truth. Their mock laughter made it unbearable. He also knew the terrible lies his parents had kept from him. Until finally, it was too much, too much to bear. He couldn't just shoulder this away. He had to ask. Someone had to have known. Anyone. Darwin cleared his throat, unprepared for the upcoming answers.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied, chopping at some green bell peppers. He could hear his heart beat drone out every other sound, and his shakily breathing. She placed the knife down. "What is it?" she asked, curious from him finally going to speak about his troubles. He held his hands in fists and looked at her eyes.

"Who...who are my… _real_ parents?"

• • •

Gumball stared away at his unfinished cereal in his bowl.

"Aren't you going to finish?" Anais asked, spooning the last of her remaining cereal. He was almost pouting.

"Why did Darwin all of a sudden become emo?" he said immaturely. "How am I supposed to know?" Anais shrugged.

"I mean, if he needs help, then why not just ask?" he complained "...maybe he doesn't want help." Anais guessed. "That's just stupid..."

"Well, if you want to help him so much, than just go. Nobody's stopping you."

"Actually, yeah there is." he pushed his seat from the table and jumped to the floor. He walked towards the stairs and began climbing to the top. By the time he was about to walk inside the bedroom, Nicole, being completely cautious that nobody should bother Darwin, caught Gumball by the shoulder and shooed him away. Gumball walked back to his seat and sat down, hoping his demonstration made his point clear. He watched her, waiting for a response.

"Okay, maybe you can try talking during-" "Tried that. She called the principle to make sure that I didn't talk to him."

He leaned on his elbow.

"Well...why don't you ask her?"

"Oh really? Well, why didn't _I_ think of _that_? Hmm...maybe because it's a stupid idea." He said.

"Besides...I already tried that too." Gumball groaned. He looked down at his bowl of milk, his cereal now soaked and soggy.

He grimaced. "You should've eaten it." "I know." he said, poking at it with his spoon. Anais left the kitchen and he heard the TV switched on. The channels started surfing. When she stopped, He knew she was watching Daisy the Donkey. He had reluctance of eating his drenched cereal, chewy and soluble. But he ate it anyway, not wanting to get scold by his mother and forced to eat it later on, when it got worse. He didn't think it would be so hard to just eat a few more pieces of cereal. Or, chunks of cereal. He hated it especially when the powder and sugar were at the low corners of the box and had mixed with the milk, the texture becoming starchy and hard to swallow. Almost impossible without having to spit it back out. He took a deep breath, pausing from the horrible texture.

"You're being a drama queen." Anais teased.

"Shut up. You don't have to consume saturated cereal." He coughed.

• • •

Darwin had never felt so betrayed in his life. Not only would she not tell him who he actually was, he figured out himself he was a _pet_. The word would echo in his head even if he had just thought about it. Even the time when they had a blind folded race, to become _Dad's_ most _favorite, _they had gotten angry when he mentioned that he was their favorite. They thought that just because he was their _pet_, he wasn't allowed to be a favorite. Other than Richard, he could now, never earn their trust. All of the years, lies. He was actually ecstatic his last name wasn't Watterson. How could they ever take him away from his parents? To not even have the decency to tell him who they were? And consider him a _pet_ on virtue of he wasn't part of the family? He always thought no one could ever be so cruel. Until now, he realized it was with the people who he trusted most. The door had creaked open, and Gumball walked in the room, stopping, once he saw Darwin sitting on the desk. He realized that he could take advantage of this moment and try and help Darwin.

"Hey, dude." he said casually. But Darwin's new, yet perpetual scowl had given him goose bumps. "What's wrong? You were suddenly so gloomy, but now you looked pissed off." he sat at the bed, the springs had groaned from his weight. Darwin didn't answer, but he turned in his office chair, looking away from Gumball.

"Dude?" he pressed on.

"I want to be left alone." Darwin muttered.

"What? I couldn't-"

"**I want to be left alone**." he said sternly. Gumball was silent.

"Can't I at least help-"

"I don't want your help!" Darwin yelled.

Gumball remained silent afterwards; shocked.

"Fine." Gumball said weakly. Darwin heard the springs groan and the door had latched into place, after being opened. Darwin knew that once Nicole got home, Gumball would tell her everything what happened to everybody. It used to always bother him, but know he could care less. Just the tiniest reminder of seeing his_ mom's_ face had brought him down to disgust. He had never felt so upset before. And the thought of the people he loved, the only family he known, he had been their low life _animal_. It brought tears to his eyes. He stifled his sobs, not wanting anyone to hear him.

Darwin stayed holed up in his bedroom. He would stay there all night if he wanted to, unless he was forced to eat dinner with the family. He had to open the window and perch on the roof to calm down. The dusk was cold, and the breeze would make him shiver but it didn't bother him. It was quiet. It was where he could be at peace, unlike his racket, terrorizing family. Lost in his daydreams, he was alerted by Nicole's car pulling up in the driveway. He crawled back inside the room, climbing back on the window sill. He dropped on the floor, with a loud thud. He closed the window and locked it. "Darwin!" his mother yelled. The sound of voice made him annoyed.

"Darwin, come down here!" He groaned and unlocked the door. He closed it gently and walked slowly down the stairs. The TV had been on, advertising jewelry at unimaginably high costs. Nobody there was watching it anymore, but in the kitchen with Nicole, he would assume.

"Darwin, I want to talk to you." she said, her arms crossed at her chest. The light had kept him from looking directly at her face, from staying in the dark for so long.

"So tell me. What happened?" she said impatiently. He used his hand as a visor to blot the light.

"Well, there are many things to tell." Darwin said idly.

"Like what?" Nicole asked.

"...Hmm, maybe that thing you're not telling me." he stated. Nicole had paused, But not for too long.

"What are you talking about?" she shifted uncomfortably.

"You know already. Don't you try lying."Darwin said sternly. She scoffed.

"Lying?"

"You don't want them to know, that's why you're lying!"

"Don't yell at me, boy!"

"What happened to my _real_ parents?!" he yelled. The subject had quieted everything. Nicole's breathing as well. He was glaring at her now. He couldn't help but feel so angry towards her. He wished he hadn't, but ever since she knew what happened, he looked at her differently, and everybody else. As if he never knew them.

"Tell me...I need to know the truth." he said, his voice breaking. She couldn't lie anymore. Not when everybody else was now listening. But it didn't stop her.

"...**No**...And I'm saying it... for _the_ last time." she said icily. Darwin felt a lump in his throat and his heart wrenched from her insolence. His face grimaced at her. And his anger took control of him now.

"I hate **you**!"

The sudden lash of pain ripped across his cheek. He had realized she backhanded him, yet able to leave scars. Darwin felt his left cheek beginning to spill, and bruise. Her upper lip shivered, and her sneer was deathly.

"Don't you…ever say that to me! After all I've done for _you_!" she had her finger pointed now. His eyes watered and his breath was still. Darwin knew he didn't even mean to say it.

"You get inside your room. And stay **there**." He turned away quickly, and retreated up the stairs. He had begun to cry now. It was the only pain he felt. Not even his blistering face could compete against. He never would expect this to come from Nicole. All the fun, happy memories were unreachable. They were just figments of his imagination. All the times that he had the feeling to trust them, those days were over. Darwin laid there, his head down on the desk. It had taken him over ten minutes to calm down. He took a roll of tissue and ripped a large amount from it. He folded them into a square, dowsing them in hydrogen peroxide. Downstairs, the whole family was in an argument. It didn't matter to him. All he wanted was to stay away from her. He hesitantly laid the tissue on his face, taping it on the side of his cheek. He sniffled. He wiped the desk, just in case if he had spilled any blood. He wasn't able to see through the thick darkness. He sat down on the bunk. Downstairs, it was almost a mad house. He could hear everybody yelling.

At least he wasn't a part of it. Until he had heard Nicole, as distinct as it could possibly be.

"He is part of this family now, and his old one is not even _worth_ thinking about!" he heard Nicole scream. He could beg to differ. He didn't think the same way she did. Being considered _part_ of the family was her meaning of being a _pet_. He lied down on gumballs bunk, and all he wanted was to sleep. He wanted this day to end. His thoughts weren't helping. It was pompous of her, to think how his parents were the horrible example of a family, as if she was perfect. Until he realized, it wasn't worth it. To go through all the pain just to try and get an answer. That nobody would supply him with.

That night, he had thought of something. So crucial, he had no doubt it would back fire. It was almost the perfect idea. Where he could find out the answers, so easily. And he agreed in his mind, he would do it. And there would be no one. Nobody would be able to stop him now. His mind was set. He didn't feel nervous, but relaxed. And even, happy. That night, that thought had somehow helped him to sleep. Maybe, even with a smile on his face.

• • •

Nicole hadn't so much guilt in her life. The family had anger problems, but her's would never go to the extreme. Last night was an accident, and she couldn't sleep because of it. She wanted to apologize to him now, but he probably wasn't even awake. Still, she got out of bed and cautiously opened the door and walked out. There was a change in temperature, almost as it had dropped 10 degrees.

She tread lightly to the kid's bedroom and cracked it open. Darwin wasn't in bed. Good. She didn't want to talk to him, when she could wake the others up. She closed it again and tip-toed down the stairs. Where, she found out where the cold came from. The door was wide open, spilling light into the house. Her heart skipped a beat. He had taken money from her wallet, which was opened on the table. She ran down the stairs and sprinted through the door frame. She was still in her pajamas, running up the street, where the bus stop was. She was out of breath, but Nicole wasn't concerned about that. She never would of thought he would attempt to run away.

If he succeeded, how would he survive? There, she saw Darwin, with a satchel, walking up the bus stairs. The doors began to close. "Darwin! No!" the bus began to pull away. She stopped at the doors, her fists knocking at the glass. "Stop! My son is in there! Please! Wait!" Nicole begged. It began to speed up. Darwin, was in the front seat, looking down at her through a window. "Darwin! Darwin!" he ignored her, and closed the blinds. He felt disgusted now that he decided to leave, he was _now_ considered her son. Her knuckles rapped against the glass, with her ongoing screams. Eventually, she couldn't catch up anymore. The bus left her behind. All was left was the image of her, collapsing on her knees in the rear view mirror. After brief few moments, all that was heard was the quite engine hum, the occasional bump that would shake the bus, and the indistinct quiet chatter amongst people.

"Who was that person?" the bus driver asked. Darwin looked at him and shrugged.

"I dunno." He answered, lifting the blinds again.

"She musta been crazy. There was no way that was yer mother. Unless of course if you were adopted." Darwin began to gaze out the window again.

"No…I never met her in my life." He said. The bus driver chuckled.

"You didn't even have a resemblance to her." He said. It was awkward. Actually, it was more bizarre. Usually, if anyone had made a remark about his differences, it would incite anger. He didn't feel annoyed, aggravated or offended in any way. But calm and relaxed. Darwin looked at him and smiled.

"I couldn't agree with you more."


	2. Chapter 2 broken apart

**Amazing world of gumball**

**C****hapter** 2

Nicole was holed up in her room for the rest of the day. She wouldn't talk. She wouldn't eat. But cry in remorse. _Good. _Gumball thought. It was her fault that he ran away, that the family is now broken apart, because of a little secret she didn't want to tell him. Anais had been crying almost throughout the morning. Daisy the pony was on the TV and yet had spurred no interest in her to watch. Gumball wished for her to stop crying. How much it tore at him. She would stop crying for a while, but after to recall the memories, her crying would grow worse. Now, she was asleep. Tears dried on her face, instead of holding her pony, she had a picture of Darwin grasped into her hands, locked safely in her fingers. It was the picture that they all drew of the family. Darwin, Gumball, and Anais. Nicole had held on the wall. Gumball remembered how he would always glance at it when he walked down the stairs. Gumball could hear her whimpers from the living room. He had cooked himself a can of spaghetti. Now looking down at it, he had lost his appetite. He wasn't even hungry when he microwaved it. The steam had channeled the smell of the forged tomato sauce of incorporated ingredients and materials. It had churned his stomach, but he had to eat it.

"Why do you always make things later on you don't want to eat?" Darwin asked. Gumball pitched forward and stood from the table in excitement. But he soon noticed it was just his imagination. He sighed and sat at his chair. _Great. Now I'm starting to hear things. Just absolutely perfect._ Gumball thought. He was upset. He would subconsciously do things he didn't mean to do; it was why he had cook the meal and imagined Darwin's voice.

"You're not hungry are you?" Richard asked. Gumball looked up at him. He would always have a spark of glee, even if he wasn't exactly happy, he was at peace. Now he seemed troubled, and nothing could enlighten him. Though Gumball couldn't blame him. Gumball shook his head in response.

Richard nodded slowly in thought.

"You can save it for later...just put it in the fridge." he said. He left the kitchen, walking into the living room. Gumball lifted the plate with one hand and opened the fridge. The brisk air spilled out, along with the hum of the fan. He slid it in there, grinding against the rack. He closed the door and the air ceased. He walked into the living room, stopping at the door. He began unlatching the door when Richard had woken Anais, comforting her with hushed words. Gumball closed the door after and left the house. Where he was headed, he had no idea. All he wanted was to leave, where any memories couldn't penetrate his mind of Darwin. He began up the street for starters. When the bus stop came in sight, he felt emptiness inside him. When it was in front of him, he paused. He could almost feel Darwin's presence, knowing he was recently here. He almost felt an attachment to the chair, the rectangular disposal can, and the newspaper stand. He swallowed hard. He walked past the stop, knowing that it was the the memories and that stop was the remainder of Darwin, and it was all he possibly could ever had.

• • •

Darwin had planned it out all thoroughly in his mind. He knew what he was going to do next. But first, he needed to find a place to stay. He could rent an apartment for the time being. No matter what place he was at, He needed to gather information about his parents. His first idea was to wander around neighborhoods, which might have knowledge of his parents. He couldn't help but feel anticipated about this. The thought of meeting his parents was nerve wracking. He'd even forgot the place he was at until the bus driver was calling his name.

"Hey, boy!" he said. Darwin was startled.

"Y-yes?" Darwin sat up.

"Here's yer stop." he said. Darwin nodded.

"Thanks." He stood up from his seat and walked down the steep stairs. He looked around the neighborhood. It held no remarkable memories like the other. Then again, it was better, in a way. The bus doors closed, and veered into the street. An unexpected voice had appeared behind him.

"Darwin?" the voice asked. Darwin turned around, almost skipping a beat when seeing their face.

"Carrie?"

• • •

"So you just…ran away?" Carrie asked.

Darwin didn't answer, nor made eye contact with her. He simply looked at the clearing of the houses. She had a dubious look on her face, lifting her eyebrow.

"Just like that? Because of an argument— are you serious?" she said.

"I didn't ask your opinion." He said icily.

"So? Its' just why—"

"It's just what?!" he snapped, his eyes flashed with sudden rage. She was appalled.

"I know it wasn't one of my _brightest_ ideas! But I wasn't thinking, I just thought of something and I just went and did it!" His eyes filled with tears. He paused for a while, taking a deep breath. "But what would you have done, if you figured out your family, _wasn't_ your family? The people who you trusted and loved most and you had no relationship with them…at _all_. I wished… Okay? I **deeply** wished that it wasn't true. But they wouldn't tell me _anything_. They would have rather lied to my face." He was crying now, and the water spilled onto his cheeks, escaping from his tear ducts. His lower lip shivered."So blame me…blame me…for not making the _smartest_ decision in a situation like this." He collapsed on his knees, sobbing to himself. Carrie gathered him in a hug, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm sorry, Darwin….I didn't…I didn't know."


	3. Chapter 3 Accepting what's true

**Amazing world of gumball**

**C****hapter** **3**

Gumball couldn't sleep. He was exhausted, and his eyelids lied heavy on his eyes, but he couldn't a blink of shut eye. He gazed out the light streaked window, watching the dark blue haze of the sky, with the moon in the distance. Thoughts lingered in his mind about insomnia.

"Gumball?" Anais' voice pierced through the darkness. Gumball got a premonition of what she would ask.

"Yes?" he answered. Anais' breathing agitated

"…Do you think Darwin is going to come back?" she asked; he could hear the silenced sorrow in her voice. Gumball's heart constricted.

"…Anais…I don't know…you know, probably…but…" Gumball sighed. He had a terse feeling that he would regret his answer.

"Honestly…I don't think he will ever come back…and…I bet he's happier wherever he is …" He said. "Why would he ever come back…when he knows when we're just garbage to him…" He lied. He hadn't known why he did, but he lied to Anais. Even he knew it wouldn't help.

"But these are just my thoughts, Anais. I don't really know what he's thinking, or doing." He ended quickly, trying to avoid any suspicion. Anais swallowed hard.

Her grief became more prominent. Gumball suffered the regret he knew would sustain.

"Gumball…" she began. Gumball listened heartily.

"..Can I sleep with you….please?" she said fragility. Gumball had uncomfortable warmth in his chest. He would normally deny, concerning the utter awkwardness. But he thought of it more as an apology. He cleared his throat.

"…yeah…I-I guess so." He said timidly. He heard the bed springs groan placidly and briefly, to the faint thuds of the ladder, to her, cautiously avoiding contacting his legs. She had cozied herself behind him, having the habit of curling the blanket around herself.

"…I think it might help my insomnia." Anais sighed.

• • •

After he regained his composure, Carrie had heartily apologized to him. After wards, she led him to her home, knowing that there wouldn't be any other place for a temporary stay. Carrie struck a match and it sparked with fire, giving a little light. She had squeezed a bottle of oil on the wood to quicken the process of lighting up. She threw the match and it had fumed it in flames. The fire gave insight of the inside of the house, but more of a mansion.

"I thought ghosts couldn't touch anything." Darwin asked curiously, scanning the majesty of antiques before him.

"Well…you could say I'm more of a poltergeist." She shrugged. She glanced over at him, watching him inspect the house.

"It was my great grandparents' house." She remarked. He looked at her, amazed.

"Made in the late 1800's or so." She said, watching Darwin stroke the carefully carved mahogany table, with a clear glass top.

"So your grandparents inherited it…then your parents…then you." He said, glancing at her. She made an unsure face.

"Eh… I guess in a matter of speaking." She said, nodding slightly. Though watching him browse over the furniture wasn't interesting for long.

"So what's in the bag?" she asked, pointing at his satchel. He didn't realize he was spoken to until moments later, flinching and looking up from the rug.

"What? Oh..." he said, feeling the supple leather of the strand the hung off his shoulder, as if a reminder of what he goods he stored inside.

"Just…Food, water…comics…stuff like that." He blinked. She nodded slightly; the subject wasn't as interesting as it could be.

"Oh, and just to let you know, I don't have any running water, or any stock of food. So you're going to have to buy the things yourself. Cuz I don't carry money." She said simply, afterwards, grabbing a rod to stoke the flickering fire.

"That's alright, I have money." He said, although suffering a moment of second thoughts and regret of living with the dead.

"You sure you have enough? —where did you get money from anyway?" she asked quickly. Darwin held his tongue.

"Uh…I kinda…stole it from my parents." He said carefully.

"You did?" she was intrigued. "You're such a rebel. I never would have thought you would have done that. I expected that from….Tobias…or Gumball." She said, poking the glowing embers at the seat of the wood. Then, she placed the rod on top of the brick fireplace. She turned to him.

"So, how do you plan on finding your—uh—_real_ parents?" she asked.

He was looking at clay vase, which had shone in the light. He looked at her, realizing a moment later what she asked. Once he had wrapped his mind around the subject, his face changed from a prurient child almost, to an expressionless, solemn look. It almost gave Carrie shivers from seeing his face change so quickly.

"Sorry. Wrong time." She smiled nervously, holding up her hands in innocence. His unvarying dullness had remained.

"It's alright…" he said, looking back at the glinting vase. He stroked it softly, looking at the splendid design it contained. Then he had walked to the sofa, noticing it was the only furniture that had a modern style to it. He sat down.

"I'm going to bed." He said

"Alright. Wait, hold on." She said, lifting up ravels of blankets that were almost in a cylinder. She tossed it to him, and he had almost lost his grip; he wasn't braced for the heavy weight. He looked at her dubiously.

"I won't need so much—"

"It gets cold at night. _Really_…cold. Trust me." She confirmed. He sighed and lied down, placing his head on the sofa. He unraveled the jumble of blankets and spread them, almost weighing pounds on his body.

"Are there….like any other ghosts in the house?" he asked concerned.

"What, Oh, no…it's just me…my parents are _resting in peace_ or something like that." She said, moving the hair out of her peripheral vision.

"Why, you thought you were going to be haunted or something?" she chortled.

"_Yes_." He said truthfully. She started laughing, something Darwin had never seen before; He thought she was incapable of emotions other than sorrow and depression.

"No…it's just me." She giggled. She still had an amused smile, but after she saw Darwin looking at her, intrigued at her display, she stopped.

"…well…goodnight." She said, floating slowly to the stairs.

"Goodnight." He replied. Despite the ridiculous warmth the blankets generated, Darwin knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He was in a strange house, a house he found no comfort in. he would probably stay up all night. But he still had that hateful thought, lingering in his mind.

_What am I going to do next?_

• • •

Gumball lied still in his bed. He had been watching, for hours, that it even amazed him how much he slept within a day's rest. His mind was troubled, and wouldn't allow him to sleep. All he did was watch out the window, and see the change of colors, and the rising sun. Although Anais had solved her problem from the beginning.

He presumed once she felt the safety of her older brother; she was able to sleep peacefully. He could still hear her snoring quietly. Gumball then decided to get on with the day; there was no point of sleeping in. He followed his weekend procedure: taking off his pajamas, putting on his cleaner clothes, eat breakfast, brush his teeth. And usually…wait for Darwin to wake up…so that he could play Dodge or Dare with him… Gumball sat on his knees.

He was watching the game board unused in the living room shelf. He remembered they used to have so much fun, playing their made up game from scratch. No matter how misshapen it was, and low quality, they had fun just like it was a real game board. Back then, when he had so much imagination. Now, looking down at it, it's just a deformed, piece of trash.

Gumball used to believe that Darwin would always stay by his side. He was so naïve then. Now Darwin was gone. But Gumball knew Darwin. From mutual interests to actions, Darwin would come back sooner or later. Gumball stopped and thought. Even he had to concede he was lying. _Why am I trying so hard to believe he's coming back?_ Gumball realized he doubted the fact that he would never come back; it was why it troubled him so much.

For not excepting what could be the truth. If Darwin never came back, what then would he have done? Keep on believing he's coming back? Even if Darwin would _think_ on coming back, it's mandatory to address the likely outcomes. _If Darwin found his true family, why would he _need_ to come back? If he didn't find his family, and even if he did come back, he would still feel the emptiness of connection. He would have no relationship with us, and it would probably cause minor mental problems as well. _

_It could cause a degrade in affection for this family, knowing he wasn't biologically apart of it. Then he wouldn't participate in any sort of social interaction with the family, which means_…Darwin wouldn't consider playing Dodge or Dare anymore. Gumball looked at the game board with his thought in mind. It echoed in his head. _Is it good, for me…to keep this then?...No_. He confirmed. He grasped the cardboard in his hands, and brought it towards his lap. It held its precious memories, though the memories that could soon become his pain.

He began severing the middle, forcing his hands in opposite directions. Next he broke apart the figurines, from the cusps where the wood was glued. He merely tore the cards apart, and slowly, he had mutilated the game board. When Gumball finished, he had time to observe what he had done. By appearance, it was destroyed. But it was still possible to regain its composure, and repair it back the way it was; Gumball made his final decision.

He piled the scrap remnants outside on the back porch. He had found lighter fluid and a couple of matches from the side burners of the grill, and pressed firmly on the sides of the container, soaking the pile until it actually seemed to increase in density. He pulled out one of the individual thin matches, and scraped the end at the rough abrasion on the side of the box. It sparkled for an instant, until it had inflamed into a small blaze. Gumball didn't have a moment's doubt, tossing the match with the flick of his wrist. It immediately engulfed in flames, forcing a powerful heat wave in Gumball's face. Having to shield his eyes with his arm, he stepped back a few steps to avoid the fire. He watched the flames, with the unique, waving motility from the wind. As instant as it emitting smoke, the wind pushed the wall of fumes into his face, filling his lungs. He withdrew himself, retreating from the fire, coughing and retching along the way. Although his throat had rasped with pain, the defile still remained in his lungs. Any second, he thought his body would have an asthma attack, despite the fact he never had asthma.

Gumball remembered the fire and immediately panicked. He grabbed the trash lid, knowing that smothering a fire that had an oil source was best than watering it, and slammed it against the pile. Releasing another wave of smoke, It stung his eyes, but he forced himself to remain still until he knew the flames had extinguished. Suddenly, the handle of the lid had scorched his hand, he flinched away at first contact. He could almost feel the cells die, with the genuine burn the remained on his skin, though it was inscrutable underneath his fur.

Gumball then was out of breath. He didn't know what caused it, but he felt as if he wasn't getting enough oxygen. He took deep breaths, trying to sustain more air into his lungs. Looking at the lid, Gumball had forgot almost at once about his temporary inability, watching the tin lid with a sort of, faint satisfaction. A feeling he felt guilty for having, but at the same time, guilty for, somewhat, _liking_ it.

_ • • •_

Anais woke up, immediately forgetting her dream. She hated that. She cherished her dreams and always like to have the memory of remembering and experiencing it. But it was gone; nearly impossible to remember it now. She noticed that Gumball was already awake. _I hope he's okay_. Anais noticed, even if it is hypocritical, that Gumball wasn't taking much care of himself after the sudden disappearance of Darwin. He seemed to have an unhealthy grudge against their mom. So she was a part of the cause, yes, that much was true, but there is still a thing, such as forgiveness. In fact, Anais didn't blame her to begin with.

Nevertheless, Gumball would always come up with same solution. ' _you're too young to understand_ ' Despite the fact she was younger, she still had more intellectual intelligence than he did. Either that, or she just used it more than he did, probably completely neglecting it to enjoy more of his immature, trouble prone activities he considers _fun._

Anais sighed. _I hate Sundays_. She thought, climbing down the ladder of the bunk bed. As she was nearing to the door, she heard an assemble of sounds, as if someone was doing chores within and out of the house. She opened the door with her curiosity and suspicion it was Gumball. Through the hallway, the sounds were elaborated, surprising no one would awake from it. Anais made an attempt to sneak, but she knew she didn't have the leverage of clandestine, considering she wasn't a cat. But she crawled on her knees, just to act like she was cunning.

She came near the wooden stair railing, and peaked through the spaces between the thin beams. She'd seen the door open, spilling in the bright light from outside, and Gumball frantically made his way inside, closing the door with a gentle, slow movement. Anais stood up off her knees, and made a creak on the floor. Gumball flinched and briefly glanced back.

"Anais, when did you wake up?" gumball asked appalled. She shrugged.

"Only a few seconds ago. What were you doing outside?" His expression had immediately changed. He'd seemed annoyed she asked.

" Nothing. Not really any of your business." Gumball said. Anais had the urge to pursue on with the argument by black mailing, but she reluctantly stayed silent. She sighed through her nostrils.

" You know, keeping secrets isn't going to help anyone here. Not even yourself." she said. Gumball kept silent as his reply, and walked over to the sofa and sat down carelessly. Anais made her way down the stairs. She sat down by Gumball, who refused to look at her.

"Especially in times like this. It's better to just let family help." she said in a soft tone. Despite of his hard feelings, he had looked in her eyes and sighed. She managed to comfort him and give him the courage to speak. He rested his head on his hand.

"I burned our board game."

"...wait, what? Gumball ,why?"

"what use would it have been if I were to just kept it? When knowing Darwin wouldn't come back?" he said.

" You loved playing that game with him though –"

"Darwin _isn't_ here...and he's never going to come back."

"You don't know that. There is still a possibility!"

" No, Anais, there isn't any _possibility_ at all."

"Yes! There is!"

" No, Anais, you're wrong." He said raising his voice. The stubborn aggravation was starting to appear in his face.

" Why are you assuming this? We've lived with him for all our lives –" Gumball sighed.

"My gosh Anais –"

" We're still family to him, Gumball. He's our brother –"

"**No**! Anais! **He is not**!" he snapped ferociously. "Why don't you understand that?! He knows that we aren't biologically apart of him! He knows we are not a true family! Try using your brain for once!" He yelled.

" He doesn't feel the _connection_ anymore! That's why he left, Anais!" his daunting fierceness had scared her, but she had the will to fight back.

" Biologically or not! We grew up with him! He's known us for _years_!"

"That doesn't matter anymore!

"Yes it does! You're assuming that because you _want _Darwin gone! You hated him! And you just wanted Dad to like **you** more! Because you're a sorry excuse for a person!" Anais rage was at peak. But a conscious wave fell over her, and she realized what she said. Gumball had grabbed hold of her shoulders. She held her breath.

" Listen to me...don't you _ever_ say that again...and you won't tell anyone of this...or else. I won't be afraid to **hurt you**."

Within that solemn moment, Anais knew that Gumball wasn't the same person anymore; not the loving

kind brother who wouldn't dare to ever hit anyone, not the reckless person who would always love playing. But into something that would leave

He let go of his deathly grip on her shoulders, and walked away without another word. Walking up the stairs, She heard him begin to stifle his sobs. Darwin leaving had made a grievous impact on him. And she had wounded him even further. Anais brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them for a sense of comfort, safety. But it wasn't enough to subdue her painful remorse.

_What have I done_? She thought the words in her mind, which would echo and scar her forever.


	4. Chapter 4 Strange letter

**Amazing world of Gumball**

**Chapter 4**

Darwin was right. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep, and it came true. He laid there with his heavy eyelids against his eyes, yet no drowse or sleep had fallen over him over the night. His eyes were strained from the night and his tear ducts had stung incessantly. Though the blankets were of some use in the night, the heat was murderous. It was almost unreasonable for the morning to be so hot, when the time only appeared to be 6:35 am. He lifted the pile of blankets with an effort that he would only use if he were lifting weights, and tossed them on the ground, with a loud thump.

He had lost his remaining energy, and he was painfully tired. A sickly wave fell over him of, and sent a chill down his spine. His muscles started to shiver.

"Darwin? You awake?" Carrie yelled from the stairs. "I think I might of heard you fall off the couch." she said, sustaining her laughter. She floated swiftly down the stairs and saw the blankets were plainly planted on the floor, And a very, awkward, sweaty Darwin on the couch.

"Was is that hot?" she asked curiously. Though Darwin made no attempt to speak, having not the acquiring energy to.

"Well, I can't feel anything." she said,

"If you can, I have a shower, I don't know if it works, but you could try to use it." she said shrugging.

"But of course, if it doesn't work, than you just have to bear with the heat." she said indifferently. Darwin nodded with a sigh trough his nostrils. By his facial expression, she could immediately tell he didn't like the sound of it.

Fortunately, The water in her shower worked. Considering he was a fish, He would need to stay in for at least an hour or so to fully rejuvenate himself. 30 minutes already past by, in boredom, and with nothing else to do, she began cooking breakfast.( Of course, having to use the foods Darwin brought.) Though it seemed he had packed the whole fridge. As awkward as it was, He brought eggs, bacon, cheese, vegetables, bread, fruit, yogurt and other foods that he considered. Using a cook book to aid her, considering she never cooked a day in her life, she seemed to have an exceptional rate. Though throughout she had the awkward feeling of _tenderness_. Never before have she had this feeling. She realized it when she was panicking and trying her hardest to help Darwin. Because of her personality, she never made any friends, but now she feels as if she had with Darwin.

Even so, she had even _laughed_ in front of him couple of times and brought him into_ her home_. She tried her hardest to stay depressing, because she believed having no friends was better. It nearly consumed her mind, that she found herself embarrassed. She served the food on the plate, making a simple breakfast of _eggs and bacon_, It was called. As the name suggested, it was literally plain eggs and bacon, which was stupid in her opinion. It was as if the person who named it had no creativity at all.

"Oh who am I kidding? Creativity? I'm dead." she thought out loud, knowing it was hypocritical. She probably would've just named it the same. Suddenly, she heard the creaks on the upstairs floor, and she had relief that Darwin was okay. She flew up the stairs and stopped at the bathroom door.

"Darwin? You still in there?" she asked, tapping her hand on the door.

"...yeah." he said, his a tad quiet.

"...I made breakfast." she said to change the subject.

"...thanks..I'll come done when I'm dry." he said.

"...alright." she said. Carrie made her way back in the living room. She had to rethink about what just happened. It seemed to occur way to quickly. She massaged her forehead, with a long suffering sigh. But with a moment of an appearance, a thought had confounded her. Why was it that Darwin was the only one to wonder about his _true_ family? Why was it that he was the only one he didn't exactly _fit_ in? In most important, if he was considered a _pet_ before...where did he come from? _And did his parents do this to him on purpose? Abandon him?_

• • •

Darwin felt uncomfortable with eating breakfast, especially when you were the only one eating, being watched. He couldn't mentally enjoy the food, because Carrie had an intent stare at his face. She had a heavy concentration, Darwin didn't think she noticed, but it still was awfully awkward.

" What are you thinking about?" Darwin asked, trying to get her to stop looking at him. She had stayed quiet, until she flinched as if she was shocked.

"What? oh...nothing." she said merely. Though he could beg to differ.

"So...uh...what do you plan on doing next?" she asked casually. Darwin scooped more eggs unto his fork,

" Well...since today is a holiday, we don't have school. But tomorrow we do. And just because I left my fam..." Darwin paused. He sighed, which he seemed to be annoyance.

"_ That home_, doesn't mean I can't go to school." he said, with the steady aggravation still in his eyes.

"...So that means I can't actually _look_ for my parents. But I can get ready to." he said, inserting the fork in his mouth. Carrie nodded slowly, she had a tacit pity. Darwin continued eating in silence, not anymore distracted by her gaze. Once he had finished, he placed it in the sink and washed it off, having to persuade Carrie that he insisted on washing his things himself.

"How do you plan on getting ready?" she asked, followed with a sigh. He knew she wasn't ready to do any work on a weekend.

"...Well...that's where I need your help, Carrie. I need you to ask people you know if they know anything about me. And if they do, ask if they know anything about my parents. That's the best way to start." Carries eyebrows puled down.

"How exactly is that getting ready? Isn't that looking for your parents right there?" she said puzzled.

" By looking, I mean, once I know anything about them, I will search for them directly. Right now, we're just trying to find any type of evidence or information of my parent's whereabouts." he explained. Carrie lifted an eyebrow.

"whatever."

"Can you help with that?" he asked, with the sort of tone that would make you feel guilty.

"Fine...what are you going to do then?" she asked, thinking he might be trying to escape from

working.

"Well, we're both going to be doing the same things, just in different parts of town. That's what I had in mind." he said.

"Okay..." she sighed reluctantly. Darwin checked his shoes to test the dryness. They were damp, but it was exceptional. He put on his socks, slithering up his legs with the cold moisture.

" Just a question." Carrie said, holding up her hand, indicating she wanted him to pause.

"What is it?" He asked with a serious curiosity. Carrie didn't know how to start, more or less, even address the problem, she hesitated so much.

" Um...don't you think it's...a little suspicious that your...uh, _not biologically family_...i guess." she paused, a little embarrassed she said that. "...that...well, your _not biologically mom_—"

"I get it."

"right...um...how sheconsidered you a pet? That's not suspicious to you?" she asked.

" Suspicious?"

"Yeah...I mean...why would she? If she adopted you, why say you're a pet than her son? You know?" she asked, hoping he was aware of what she meant.

"I know she considered me a pet, but I don't think there's anything suspicious about it." he said with a shrug. Carrie sighed; He didn't understand.

"Never mind. Let's just do this.." she said, scratching the back of her head.

"Alright...since I don't know anything about this neighborhood, But we're going to have to split up if we want to find the information faster. I'll go left, and you'll go right of the house. Kay?" he asked, through his satchel over his shoulder.

Carrie nodded slowly, her reluctance had grown.

"yeah..." she sighed.

• • •

Richard, who was the laziest in the family, and ironically, had to take on full responsibility on the work, and family. He had to be employed in Nicole's place inside the Rainbow Factory, where he had no knowledge on what they even _did_ there, but had to become the _high standards_ like his wife, to keep food on the table. Work, with all it's frustrations and troubles, wasn't a place he enjoyed. Everybody seemed to expect too much of him, from the evidence they've seen from his wife, they had expected the same _greatness_ from him as well. But being a father, He knew that this would happen sooner or later.

Richard was soon on his way out of the Rainbow Factory, and approaching his car, tired from a day's work. The sunset had a nice mix of warm colors that filled him with a relief that work was over. But he wasn't looking forward to home. He twined the car keys inside the slot, and the engine and rumbled, activating the radio. Usually teeming with useless information that no one would consider listening to, accompanying that with the absolute apathetic voice that droned on that would drive someone mad. He turned it off and pressed his foot on the gas peddle, ready to drive on, until someone knocked onto the window of his car, with a cold surprise, he shrieked.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you." the woman said softly. She had a fairly bashful frame about her, her figure and expression. She had a thin frame, surprising she was made of _paper_.

"I...can you give this to Nicole...please?" she asked, slipping out a small envelope from her suitcase. He had a slight suspicion on her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"...it's just...only she knows...and I...it's only for her." she said, with the ridiculous difficulty of tying to put a sentence together.

"...So I can't know?" he asked with a slight disappointment. He was considering on peaking at it later on.

"...No—I mean I don't think—uh—Nicole wouldn't want you to...look at it...I"m...I'm sorry."

She said.

"Okay...I''l let her know that you gave this to her...uh...what's your name?" he asked.

"...My name?— oh...just...just say Ms. Teri gave this to her...okay?" she said, starting to rub her arm, prominently getting nervous.

"okay." he said, rolling down the window. She reached in, and he noticed her slight shaking. He took the envelope, which had been awkwardly bountiful. He eyed it suspiciously for a moment, then set it down on the passenger's seat.

" Thanks." He said, looking back at the window. Though without a good bye or any indication of a farewell, she left quickly without another word.

"...That was awkward." Richard thought out loud. He rolled the window up and connected his seat belt with his chair. He pressed his foot on the gas peddle again, and without any interruption this time, and veered into the street. As much as Richard dislike being at work, he could almost say he hated being home. With the event that just happened, the family has been a mess. And even though he was better at hiding it, he was depressed. Darwin was always a constant reminder at work, and it was unbearably stressing. He missed him as much as the family did, but it was the fact on how they dealt with their emotions was what had troubled him. For example: Gumball had obviously changed on his emotions and habitual behavior, that he has a constant scowl.

They weren't dealing with their stress as well as he did, and whenever he had wanted to give help, they refused and declined, and often, would get offended. Richard wasn't trying to boast, but he felt as if they weren't trying hard enough, and he felt useless, because he wasn't sort of any help to anyone. And going through the same process and stress, everyday, it erode at his mind. _How long can I deal with this?_ He thought the painful question.

• • •

Richard had pressed the button on his keys, sounding the car horn for a brief moment and locking the doors into place. He spun the jumble of keys on his index finger and tried to shroud his mind from any upcoming events. He accessed his key into the door knob, and jerked it to the left; he could hear the latch disengage. He opened the door and pulled his keys out. He first noticed the lights that were left off, leaving the house with a veil of darkness.

"Kids?" he called out. He heard a door open, and close. From the reverberations, it came from the upstairs. He closed the door and he heard the stairs with hurried footsteps with followed soft creaks.

He turned on the light and Anais had nearly stumbled him, wrapping her arms around his big stomach.

"Hi Anais, what's Gumball?" he asked, a little concerned; Anais face felt damp and she was trembling.

" Dad I'm sorry I didn't know he was going to do that we got into another fight and I got scared and I didn't know what to do because—"

"Anais, slow down, I can't hear you. What happened? Where's Gumball?" he asked. Anais took a deep breath, as shaky and apprehensive as it was, she managed to calm down slightly.

" Gumball didn't like it when I kept visiting Mom's room, And she seems to be asleep most of the time and depressed. And so I visit her, when she's sleeping, so I won't disturb her. But gumball locked the door from the inside and said I'm not allowed to go in there anymore. I got so angry. I yelled that he was just an immature little _thing _and that I loved Darwin more as a brother than him." Anais, paused, swallowing hard, trying to keep away her tears.

"And I was so angry, and I didn't realize what I did until when Gumball chased around the house, and I locked myself into the bathroom. He banged on the door and said I was going to pay for it. After that he stormed out of the house and I didn't seem him since." She began crying.

"I'm sorry Dad..I didn't mean to say that." Although Richard only wanted to know the basic plot of why Gumball was missing, hearing Anais' story was still helpful.

"It's alright, calm down. I'll look for him. Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you." he grabbed his keys and lifted one out of his key chain.

"Take this. It's a key for you Mom's bedroom. Stay in there until I get back. And keep all the doors locked. Okay?" he said in a reassuring tone. Anais nodded, taking the key from his hand. She kept it secure in her small fist.

"I'll be right back." he said one last time. Richard left the house again and locked the door. Anais gave a last wave from her mom's window, when he had driven away. Hoping that she saw, he waved back. Richard sighed. There were many benefits for a father. One was knowing your kids' behavior and actions at certain situations like this. From experience over the years, Richard was confident that there was only place Gumball would go.

Richard pulled up by the sidewalk and scanned the vicinity around him. The darkness wasn't at all helping him see better, so Richard decided to to look for him by foot. He turned off the engine, and the slight rumble of the car had ended. He closed the door, and locked it, pressing the button only once, so it didn't sound the horn. The harsh gravel was unexpectedly changed to a smooth, dense grass. He walked towards the general direction where the park bench was, feeling the familiar direction.

Once his eyes had finally adapted, he could finally see clearly; he saw a silhouette of a bench and a person. Richard confirmed it was Gumball in his mind. He neared to the back of the bench, and rest his elbows on the brim.

"I knew my way back." he heard the familiar voice. He sniffled and let out a sigh.

"Yes...but it's too dark for you to walk home." Richard specified. "...C'mon...let's go...we can resolve this at the house." Richard said, tired and was eager to end this dispute hastily.

Back in the car, Although not openly expressed, Gumball was sad. He had probably been sobbing throughout the time he visited the park. Richard turned the car engine on and began driving back home.

"She didn't mean it, you know." He said, trying to start conversation and reassure.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." he said with another sniffle.

"To you it does. You were both just angry and had a little rage to steam off and—"

"It doesn't matter anymore!" Gumball snapped. Richard felt irritated.

" What?" Richard said sternly. He could feel Gumball's emanation promptly change.

"I—I'm sorry, I—"

" I am your father, you don't yell at me, boy." He said harshly.

"I know, I'm...I'm just..." Gumball sighed. "...upset, I..I didn't meant to." he ended. During the rest of the car ride, it was peculiarly silent between them.

Richard killed the engine and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He glanced over at Gumball, and his head was bowed over. Gumball was sobbing again, presumably in regret.

Richard rested his palm on his shoulder.

" Anais is just in the house if you want to apologize..." he said softly. Gumball didn't respond.

"Hey..." Richard said, lifting Gumball's chin with his fingers.

" Look at me." Richard said. Gumball had listened obediently and look at his face. Richard saw tears welling up in his eyes.

"She'll forgive you in due time." He said, smiling. Gumball nodded slowly, thinking about what he said. "C'mon."

Richard opened the door again, the house even darker than before. He turned on the light, and he heard Anais coming from the stairs. But she'd paused when Gumball's face met with hers.

" Go on." Richard encouraged Gumball. He walked slowly towards his little sister.

"Anais, I—" Anais ran down the remaining stairs and hugged him tightly. Observing the scene from behind, Richard felt a stir of affection. He sighed with relief. For a moment he actually felt wave of tranquil fall over him. It flabbergasted him so; he forgot a lot what it felt like to be at peace again, that he had even shuddered. But despite the joyous feeling, he still got the daunting premonition that there would be far more tormenting strife within the future. The feeling had triggered when he saw what just happened. He didn't know if it was worry or just paranoia, he didn't like how he got the thought. The moment of peace was acutely extinct. Now what was left was the cold dismal effect that it had brought to him by surprise. His worry was about Gumball. What would he do if he saw Darwin tomorrow, if he can't handle Anais seeing their mother?


	5. Chapter 5 Ongoing dispute

**Amazing world of Gumball**

**Chapter 5 **

Darwin had the sense of defeat descend upon him. Not only wasn't he able to uncover any information regarding his parents, He had to go to school in the next morning. Ditching wasn't ever an option.

"Oh, c'mon, Darwin. Cheer up." Carrie said, trying to express a optimistic tone, but he knew that tacitly she was just as exasperated and bothered as he was.

" We're just try again tomorrow." She said. Even she didn't like the sound of it.

" We don't get back from school until 4:30. It get's dark at 7:00. Sure, it's enough time to search, but regardless to the amount of time and effort we spent today, we didn't find anything. What makes you think we're going to find something tomorrow, in _this_ neighborhood?" He asked. She sighed with a blatant annoyance

"Well it's better than doing nothing." she said, raising her voice. Darwin ignored her. She sighed , massaging her forehead.

"Sorry. I'm just _so_ tired and annoyed." she said.

" Same here." he agreed. Carrie, as sudden as it was, brightened up, and her eyes almost shined.

"We can just ditch. You parents are more important—"

"No." he interrupted. Her bliss vanished.

"What? Why?"

"Because, I know my parent's aren't going to like the fact that I _ditched_ school."

"Yeah? And I think they're not going to like the fact that you put school before _them_." she argued. Darwin sighed impatiently.

"Carrie, I don't have time for this." he said.

"Yeah, but we have time tomorrow. C'mon, let's just ditch, it's only one time." She seemed to be almost begging.

" I said **no**. _You_ ditch if you want to." He said harshly. He could feel the aura change around Carrie. He could feel that she hated his immature stubbornness.

" Fine. Shows how much _you_ care about your parents!" She said, retreating upstairs in her bedroom. Darwin superseded her insult, in order to maintain control over his emotions. Though it still had some effect on him. Darwin, despite his decline, had the strongest pressure of desire, to ditch school. His anxiousness had made a queasy, unlikeable sensation in his gut; he wasn't looking forward to seeing Gumball or Anais. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, waiting for a warm sense of relief, or at least something other than worry. But it still troubled him. All he could do was wait. Wait until it was over. And bear with the tormenting 8 hours and 30 minutes of distress. But to get rid of the uneasiness ASAP, Darwin had just decided it was best that he just go to sleep. At least then, he would have the glorious fantasies take over his mind, and the negative feelings would disappear. Darwin had liked the thought of it. Instead of using the entire bundle of blankets, he took only three. Carrie was accurately correct about the night; it got unbearably cold. But only a few blankets were necessary. That night, Darwin was still bothered by his mind, but after the hours had passed, drowsiness started to take it's course, and when he fell asleep, his agitation had evanescent into nothing, and in splendor did he sleep.

• • •

Nicole had waken up in a cold sweat, startled. Saliva clung to the roof of her mouth; she could smell the defilement. She had known that she'd been asleep at least two days, but she still felt the slight sickness of lethargy. She scanned the room, remembering they had an alarm clock. In big green numbers, it displayed " 1:27 AM". _Scratch that. Three days_. She thought to herself. She sighed with shame. _What are you doing, Nicole?_ She thought. She rubbed her temples. _Get up. Make some coffee. There's no use in trying to go to sleep now. _Her sub-conscious demanded her. For a moment, he had the will to obey, but then she painfully recalled why she had been in bed for the first place. The heavy guilt that lied on her shoulders, she was the reason Darwin was gone.

Why she didn't consider him a son until know, was oblivious to her, but she wished that she could just erase what she'd done. It seemed pathetic, even to herself, how she tried to escape the shame by sleeping, staying home in an unhealthy depression. She glanced over at Richard, who slept next to her, silently. She felt sorry for him. For him having to deal with all the commotion on the family, which it unexpectedly fell upon his shoulders, becoming his duty to take care of the family. She softly stroked his arm. Even though he was completely lazy and, Nicole regretted to say, but at the same time true, _useless_. It was true she wanted him to get a job, and actually help for once, but not like this.

She had pecked his cheek, and his jaw twitched. She smiled, sighing, and reminisced on how much she loved him. _At least brush your teeth, for goodness sakes_, _right now, more preferably_. Her sub-conscious spoke again. It was almost like her good, healthy side of her, the person who she used to be. Nicole brought her legs beside the bed, and lifted herself up. She had the slightest dizziness from the change of elevation and her shaky legs trying to renew the stored energy in her muscles.

She walked slowly to the door, and reached for the knob, opening it as silent as she could be, regardless, the strident creak of the hinges had made it useless to try and sneak in the night. She entered the bathroom and turned on the light. It stung, and made her eyelids inflame. She turned it back off. Knowing she could actually see in the dark. She looked in the mirror, seeing her droopy eyes carry bags under them. Her fur was ruffled from all over the place. _Goodness. Maybe a shower, too_. Her other side spoke. She huffed in amusement.

First before brushing, (Even in her drowsiness, she never neglected the routine.) She poured a cap of Mouth wash and streamed it in her mouth. She shook her head violently, partly from the pain and her attempt to loosen the plaque that had been gathering on her teeth. She counted to 30 seconds and she spat it out, feeling the relief from the burn. She squeezed a vibrant sea green toothpaste on the bristles of her tooth brush. And she began scrubbing her teeth: from her sharp canines, molars, premolars, and her incisors, she brushed every inch. She spat at the toothpaste, and began washing away the rest of the foam from her mouth. And just in case, she used the mouth wash again, if there was any left over plaque that was left behind. She spat it out, and repeated bowing her head into the sink, flushing out the rinse.

She returned back to her bed, her mind a little preoccupied. _I'll try to wake up in the morning_. She thought to herself, turning on her side. Falling back to sleep felt like rubbish, but there was nothing else to do. She would simply await for the morning.

• • •

The blaring alarm clock had scared Anais awake. She immediately turned it off. Her ears rang for a while, and she turned down the volume, mysterious on why or who cranked up to the loudest setting. She got up and expected to hear Gumball shift in bed, but it appeared he was already awake. She walked into the hallway, seeing the light on inside the kitchen. She walked down the stairs, rubbing her eyes, wiping away the dried eye boogers from her tear ducts.

"Gumball?" she called. She saw him sitting plainly at the table, with his hands in his concealed in his pockets. It wasn't out of the ordinary that Gumball had a quiet solemnity on his face, and the fact he didn't answer. Though the loose black hoodie and the white tank top underneath was new. He also seemed to have black boots on. Though she didn't question him.

"What are you doing awake? You usually are never awake before the alarm." she said, sitting at the opposite end of the table.

" I woke up, and I couldn't sleep." he said in a simple reply.

"Why was it so loud?" she asked; she could still hear the quiet ring in her head.

" I was kidding." he said just as unvaryingly facilitative as the last response. The words he said didn't quite match for what he meant, a prank was more like it. Even so, he didn't have a slight smile to show he was joking, or any indication at all he was joking. Anais realized that even if they forgave each other, it still wasn't enough to get him past his stress. Anais also didn't notice until now, That the reason she didn't blame anybody for the departure of Darwin, and even so she still missed him, she wasn't nearly as stressed as the family was. Maybe Gumball was right in a sort of way; She was too young to understand. Understand what was the only part that didn't exactly make sense. She didn't know what she didn't comprehend though.

" Gumball, you know if you just believe that Darwin—"

"Anais, don't you start that again. I don't want to hear it." He said with graveness that sent a chill down her spine. She nodded quietly. Gumball had become daunting over the past few days. Anais decided to try and change the aura around them by getting him and herself a bowl to start breakfast. She got up from her seat and stacked two bowls from the cup boards and spoons from the silverware rack. She set one in front of Gumball, and the other closer to the opposite end. She picked a box of cereal she knew Gumball and Darwin favored, and filled her bowl and his. She glanced up at him, smiling when she filled his bowl. He met her face and his sternness seemed to fade a little, though he didn't return the smile.

She grabbed out the milk and poured both of their bowls. Returning it to the fridge, she sat down at the table, and began spooning cereal in her mouth. A few moments of waiting, Gumball lifted his spoon and began eating as well. In silence they ate, with a sort of awkwardness, but it wasn't thoroughly awkward itself. It seemed more, in the strangest way, a build in brother and sister relationship. Probably from her display of kindness and trust, she could feel he had seemed to lighten up, but the smallest, faintest degree. Nevertheless, it still made her happy.

After their father awoke, they shared their morning routine, brushing their teeth, and solely to her, she got dressed and decided she wanted a change in clothes as well. She was glad for her fathers spontaneous shopping for clothes that seem to occur recently, she had more than just replicas of an orange skirt. She wore navy blue jeans and a white T-shirt that had printed in bold, scribbled letters

"I'm ignoring you." It was likely for girls who had a more tomboyish personality, and the scribble for design, but it was different from skirts, that she even got tired of wearing them all the time. Instead of her white sneakers, she put on her new pair of brown tennis shoes.

Their father eventually came out of the bedroom, prepared and suited up for work. He didn't seem to have a problem with their new preferences, though he did take a second glance at Gumball. In the car, she fastened her seat belt as the engine began to run. She noticed Gumball neglecting it and leaving it as if it was obsolete.

"Gumball, put your seat belt on." she whispered. He glanced at her, realizing she'd just talked to him. In a moment of comprehending what she said, he had a slight exasperation, but he finally grabbed his latch and snapped it into the buckle. Their father adjusted their rear view mirror, assuring there was no once behind him. He pressed the gas pedal, rotating the steering wheel to the left. They curved into the street, driving them to school. Anais looked out the window. A gray cloud stretched over the sky; blotting out even the horizon. _It might rain today_. Anais thought indifferently.

Arriving at the entrance, Anais noticed that usually on normal days, they would be people occupying the stairs to the doors— literally there was only one person. She believed her name was Carmen, only knowing her name because she went to her first period class. Though she didn't actually _know_ her.

"It's a little early. What time was it when we left?" Richard asked. Anais thought for a moment.

"Last time I checked, which was a few minutes before we left, it was 6:35." she said.

" Class doesn't start until—what—7:00?" Richard asked.

"...yeah." she confirmed. Richard sighed.

"Well..at least you won't be late." he joked. "I'll pick you up later on, have a nice day, you two." he said heartily. Though it was really what the rest of the family needed as well.

After they opened the entrance doors, which echoed in the hallways, they were desolate and eerily quiet. The burgundy lockers had glimmered from the light, and gave it a polishing affect. She suddenly got the reminder that Darwin had also gone to this school— Where she would be able to meet him! She had got the rush in her veins of ecstasy, that she almost squealed. Though by accident she released a bit of her vivacity in an awkward shriek. Gumball shot a glance at her, in a sort of 'what the heck?' expression.

"Darwin is going to be here!" she said excitedly. Though she had forgot the the simplest reminder of Darwin would bring Gumball down. His faced grimaced, and he turned away. She was starting to get bothered by his prolonging grudge against Darwin.

"Oh _c'mon_!" she complained. " Gumball, would you at least cheer—" Gumball turned around immediately

"_Cheer up_?" he said, with a threatening disgust. "Darwin _left_ our family. He's no longer _apart_ of it. I _don't_ want you talking to him."

"It wasn't his fault! You said so it wasn't his!" Gumball ignored her, but continued walking to his locker. She locked her hands into fists.

" You know what Gumball!? I'm not listening to your unreasonable, stupid reasoning! Just because you don't like him, that's not going to stop me from seeing _my _brother!" She made sure he heard the emphasis in the _my. _Anais had a cold chill flow through her body when Gumball had looked back at her with the anger flashing in her eyes. She no longer felt the safety of locking doors to hide from his rage, and they weren't anywhere near any a door, and the cameras probably weren't even being attended to. Gumball started walking back towards her.

"**What**?" he asked, which had the tone of a demand. Anais heard the creaking hinges of the front doors being opened. Gumball immediately stopped in his tracks. His eyes had flitted from Anais, and an apparent person behind him. He gave her one last look; she could almost read his face. _Next time you won't be so lucky_. She felt fear quiver up her body. He began walking away, and she turned back.

"See! I told you we were going to be early!" Anais saw Carrie exclaim with annoyance. Though Darwin didn't pay attention to her. He was busy observing the strange scene between Anais and Gumball. Anais had felt the joy run through her veins again.

• • •

" Darwin!" Anais shrieked. Darwin flinched by surprise. She began running towards him; he got a different reaction on what he expected. Within a moment, she was hugging him closely, burying her face in his chest. He assumed she was saying how much she missed him; he couldn't hear over the muffled speech.

"Hi Anais, it's nice to meet you too." he said in a relieved, joy. He glanced at Carrie, who had been watching, with an amused smile. She held her left elbow, and had her hand against her chin.

"cute." she said quietly, only audible for Darwin.

"Shut up." he replied embarrassed. But she had just laughed. Darwin had a sudden curiosity.

"What happened between you and Gumball?" he asked Anais, who had been still holding on to him. She almost stiffened from his question. She took a few steps back, having the puzzled look on her face whether she should tell him or not.

"It—It was nothing, just forget it." she said shaking her head. Though Darwin got the impression that she wanted to forget it more than she wanted him to.

"Anais, tell me. Why was he so mad?" he asked again. Anais stood up straight.

"Hey Darwin, I like your new clothes." she pointed out his blue peregrine sweater, underneath a white dress shirt. He also had black cargo shorts that stopped at his shins. Anais intentionally changed the subject, Darwin knew, but he decided to resign. He didn't want to pressure Anais anymore than she already was.

" Yeah, I finally got the chance myself to buy clothes." he let the subject carry on. "You've also changed out of your skirt." he remarked.

"Yeah, after a while, it gets pretty annoying wearing it." she said, swabbing off imaginary lint on her pants. Carrie was obviously uninterested in the subject.

" So what are you doing here so early?" Carrie asked, directing it to Anais.

"We kind of 'lost track of time' in a _good_ way, I guess I could say." she paused. "So yeah, here we are." Anais face turned dull for a moment.

"You're living with Carrie, Darwin?" she asked curiously, but she seemed more shocked. Whatever gave her the impression he was; she was awkwardly correct.

"Uh, yeah, I am." Darwin said.

"Does she live close?" she asked with her excitement at peak.

"...um...you walk about half a mile left to the school, then you turn right at the bus stop in Carlton st. Then you continue walking, when you see a willow tree that stands out from the other oak trees, turn right and continue walking down the street from there for two miles at least. Then you'll see a stop sign that has the 'g' scratched off, saying " Stop sin." and then turn left again, walking until you see an old fashioned house that's bigger than the others, than that's Carrie's house. " He said with an almost military precision, that even struck out to him as odd. Darwin never really realized he was that observant of his surroundings before, or at least how wide his memory was, until now.

" Carrie, can I come visit?" she asked with a prominent strenuousness.

"Uh...sure, if your parents say—" Anais jumped in joy, exclaiming '_yes_' as if she had won a reward.

"Carrie, I would hug you! But I'm afraid I'm gonna go through you!" Anais said. Carrie laughed. Seeing Anais so happy had made Darwin have a wave of affection. But he couldn't help but still have the feeling she's afraid of Gumball. Nevertheless, he would lead Anais away from him. He didn't want her getting hurt, and at the current moment, he didn't have a single degree of trust left in Gumball.

• • •

Ms. Simian's voice had brought back memories that always seemed to digress from his mind until a certain thing occurred which triggered the memory back. Darwin remembered always her intervening his and Gumball's conversation, whenever they weren't paying attention in class. She would always ask a question regarding the subject they she was teaching; to test our knowledge. He could almost smile. Back then, Gumball was a good person.

Though Darwin couldn't see how anyone in class could keep their interest in whatever Ms. Simian taught, with her scratchy and unenthusiastic voice, she couldn't possibly monopolize the attention to the whole class; even with the probability of none of the students.

Darwin remembered an amusing thought.

"I thought you were going to ditch." he leaned over to Carrie; he had the leverage of being in the back, where Ms. Simian couldn't hear. Carrie sighed, which sounded more of a groan.

"I will tomorrow." she said. After looking at Ms. Simian again, she leaned towards him.

" _Definitely._" she said without a moment's doubt. He was entertained from her exasperation, but it didn't prosper long enough. He sighed. He had the desire again to ditch.

"Ms. Simian, can I use the restroom?" Anais raised her hand. The whole class glanced at her, probably one of the only things that was able to catch their attention. Darwin looked at her, but he saw at the corner of his eye, Gumball had watched her, with a solemn thoroughness that alarmed Darwin.

"Yes, you may." Ms. Simian replied. Anais got up and walked towards the desk, and printed her name on the restroom schedule, and seized the pass. Darwin kept his eyes on Gumball, who had watched her walked out of the classroom. Immediately he raised his hand.

"May I go too?" he asked. Darwin's heart jumped.

"And me!" Darwin jumped out of the seat. Everybody seemed to start murmuring amongst themselves. Ms. Simian scoffed.

"Darwin. Gumball asked first." She said politely, but with the intention of being crude, it was though as if she was saying _too bad _in his face. Darwin's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know what Gumball was planning to do, if he got the chance to be alone with Anais, after what he'd observed, she had done something he didn't like. With the look in his face, Darwin had no doubt it wasn't _anything_ good. He sat back down, trying to keep his breathing under order. Concurrently, Gumball stood up, looking back at Darwin, with a scary,_ immense _satisfaction. He walked up to the desk, signed his name, and took the other pass.

He walked, whistling a tune, which made Darwin had the image in his head of beating his face in. After the door closed, he had the largest urge to leave the classroom anyway, but he knew, stubborn Ms. Simian would literally block his way. Darwin felt helpless, a sense of defeat, again, fell upon him. He could almost cry.

" Darwin, what's wrong?" Carrie asked, observing his pain.

" When I asked about why Gumball was angry, remember?" he hoped she recalled. With the faint sense of relief, she nodded.

" Anais wouldn't answer, and I saw when we first came in, She had done something Gumball didn't like , and he was going to do something, I don't know, but he didn't because we showed up. Then he mysteriously walked away..." he paused, his heart constricted. "I think he might take advantage of it right now." he hoped he was wrong, he hoped with all his heart, but no matter what, he knew he wasn't. Carrie almost gasped, but quietly. Ms. Simian turned to the chalk board, and Carrie sank in the wall behind her, leaving completely anonymously.

For a moment, he was surprised, but he realized what she was doing for him. _Oh my goodness, thank you _so _much Carrie_, he thought in his mind. The anxiety dispersed, but he hoped Carrie got there in time.


	6. Chapter 6 Sorrow and pain

**Amazing world of Gumball**

**Chapter 6**

Within a few minutes, Gumball and Anais entered back into the room. Anais was confused; as if she was comprehending what had just happened at the current moment. But physically, she didn't seemed to be harmed. Darwin sighed, but he looked at Gumball. He had a ferocity that gave Darwin a smile; he knew he was caught red handed. He shot an ugly look at Darwin, sitting down. Darwin, knowing he was being a troll, smiled big and wide. He remembered what he said, when he would keep Anais away from Gumball, he felt that he had achieved it.

Gumball turned away and kept his eyes on the chalkboard. Moments later, Carrie phased back through the wall again, siting on her desk.

"Were you able to stop it?" he whispered.

"yeah...you were right, though. Gumball really changed..." she said, giving a concerned look at Gumball's back. "A lot."

"What was he about to do?" he asked.

" I don't know, but he was walking up to her when I got there." she said, glancing back at Ms. Simian;assuring she wasn't watching.

"I had to control over his body to stop him." she said as an afterthought. She snickered to herself. After the excitement died down, they had to bear more tortuous minutes with Ms. Simian. Though what seemed like hours, the bell rung, and everybody had gave out a exclaim of relief or happiness, finally going to be able to leave this class room.

In the cafeteria, Darwin and Carrie sat by Anais, guarding her from Gumball. He was isolated at a table, who never stopped his perpetual glare at them.

"Anais. I need you to tell me something." he said, trying to act casual, scooping up a slop of mashed potatoes. Anais had mimicked him and pretended she was doing homework; He was glad on quickly she caught on.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"And you can't deny it. Promise." he said.

"alright, I promise." she said.

"What did Gumball try to do to you?" he asked, trying not to face her. By the corner of his eye, she paused from doing her homework. She cleared her throat and began writing again.

"The truth is...i don't know myself. He said...well at least I know he was going to get me back for disobeying him." she said, shifting in her seat.

"Disobeying him? What did you do?" he asked. But before she could respond, Carrie, who wasn't aware of their gossiping until now, poked her head into the conversation

"What are we whispering about?" she said, playfully. Darwin wanted to end it, but he didn't see the need to.

"Anais was about to tell us why Gumball was trying to do whatever to her." Darwin answered for both of them. Carrie immediately became serious. Anais cleared her throat.

"When we arrived here, I first told him I was happy, because I would be able to see you again. He didn't like it and told he didn't want me being near you anymore, hence his glare." she pointed out. She went on. " Then I yelled at him saying that I didn't care what he said, I'm going to see my brother." Darwin felt touched, she actually did consider him her brother. "And that's when he got angry. And that's also when you two came here, thank god." she said. Darwin nodded. It was no use on trying to conceal their conversation, so he sat up.

"Anais. Do you have a cell phone? Better yet, let's borrow one from principle Brown. I want you to call Dad or Mom to see if you could spend the night at Carrie's house. Do **not** say my name." he instructed. "If they say yes, and once school ends, look for us at the front entrance. If it's a no, do **not** wait for Gumball. By any means, run home. I'm not sure if he's still planning to do something. But I don't want to take any chances." Darwin knew it was a lot to take in, how she had to avoid her brother. But he was worried for her safety.

"...okay...but...what do I do when he get's home?" she asked.

"Lock yourself in a room or something." he said. Anais still had her doubt.

"What if he doesn't want to do anything to me anymore though?" she asked.

"I don't want to take any chances, Anais."

"We've got into fights before, and he forgave me—"

"Anais, please...do this for me." he said gently. She sighed.

"...okay. I'll be right back." she said standing up.

"Carrie, can you go with Anais?" Darwin asked.

"Of course." she said, lifting her hair out of her way. "Especially after all that's happened, why wouldn't I?" she said.

Darwin watched them carefully leave the cafeteria. As soon as the door closed, Gumball sat up, and began walking over to Darwin. _Ah, great_. Darwin thought to himself. He had a sort of determination that had been vaguely expressed in his movements. What he was determined of, Darwin was unaware. He stopped in front of Darwin and slammed his hands down on the table.

"I don't know what you said to Anais, But I don't _trust_ you." Gumball hissed.

"you don't trust me? You just tried to get your _revenge_ on her, you moron." he insulted.

"My revenge? Is that what you think it is? I'm trying to keep her away from _you_." he said with a scoff.

"Well, you're doing a really terrible job of it." Darwin used sarcasm. "Besides, what am I going to do to her? Huh?" he questioned.

"The same thing you did to the family. _Abandon_ her." he said.

"what?"

"you know what I'm talking about. Oh, and that little _thing_ you thought I was trying to hurt her, I was trying to tell her the truth."

"What truth?" Darwin asked. Gumball scoffed.

"Darwin...when did you get so stupid?" he said, huffing. He lifted his hands from the table.

"What will happen when you find your real family? Huh? Is Anais going to be your _precious_ sister still?" he questioned him, the same way Darwin did to him. He stayed silent. The thought had never crossed his mind before.

" Or are you going to leave her like you did to us?" he said with an antagonizing, mocking tone. Darwin didn't reply. He didn't have the courage to talk. He knew what his answer would be, and he knew he was already defeated.

" It's only a matter of time." he said, walking away.

• • •

Gumball felt a poisoning anger rise within him. It's been, at the least, 2 hours he had waited for Anais to finally depart from the school building, but with the ongoing worry that wasn't relieved. She didn't show her face, or leave the building, and with frustration, he left the building.

"Walk home yourself you frickin' buck tooth retard." he said to himself.

Because of the blanched sky, it was hard to scrutinize it, and determine the hour of the day. He couldn't give an accurate guess; all he knew it was close to night and Anais had left him. And that his father would reprimand him for being late.

Gumball walked inside the house, a little surprised it was unlocked. His father had been waiting in the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Gumball. I thought you were going to spend the night at Carrie's house?" he asked, shifting in his seat.

"It's the reason why I didn't pick you up." he said tilting his head slightly. The words 'spend the night' had made his blood boil.

"Is that where Anais went? To Carrie's house!" he exclaimed.

"She didn't tell you? And why are you so angry?" Richard asked. Gumball had a hateful thought towards Darwin. Gumball slammed the front door shut, with a force that had violently hit against the door frame, and reverberated off of it.

"Gumball!" His father yelled. Gumball didn't face him, but the bitterness in Richard's voice had made him comply.

"You _need_ to control that anger. That wasn't even anything to get _angry_ about." he said. "And you need to stop hitting and slamming things! This house is too old for that!" he exclaimed. Gumball nodded his head to indicate he was listening.

" Now. If you wanted to spend the night there too, that's fine, you just—"

" No! I don't want to fucking spend the night!" he cursed, within another moment, he realized the crucial error he had just done. Fright crept up his spine.

"What did you just say?" He asked sharply. He turned to face him.

"Dad, I didn't mean—" Without warning, Gumball felt a forceful blow to his cheek bone, that forced his head to the right. It even took a few moments for his nerves to react, stretching a sharp, stinging pain that inflamed his cheek.

His father, who was full of rage, which deviated from his calm personality, had still been coming at him.

" I'm sorry!" Gumball cried out. He violently grabbed the collar of Gumball's hoodie and pulled him near his face.

"Don't you ever _curse_ at me again!" He yelled. Gumball never saw this side of his father; horrifying with his uncontrollable madness. He shoved him towards the stairs.

"Get inside your room." Richard said sternly. Gumball only sub consciously heard him. He was still in shock.

"NOW!" he yelled. Gumball flinched and retreated to his bedroom. He quickly entered his room and closed the door, feeling a little secure behind the door. Though with the overwhelming thoughts and emotions, he began sobbing. He broke down on his knees, burying his head in his hands. Within one, simple action, when Darwin decided to leave; it changed _everything_. With one dumb action out of emotion and not by conscious, it changed Darwin's, and the lives around him. A path which lead to so much pain. All Gumball ever wanted was to remain happy; live freely without the premonitions that were irrefutable of upcoming misfortune that would only decay at the core of the family. It was harder to believe with the family in shambles, that it could get worse. And with the current situation of the family, Gumball could almost be certain that it will be.

• • •

Anais felt bad for leaving Gumball without letting him know she was leaving. Who knows how long he might've been waiting outside the school, until he finally gave up. She felt as if his tranquil disappeared; once the act was committed.

"Anais, are you okay?" Carrie asked. She nodded without meeting her face.

"yeah...I'm just a little thoughtful." she said. She shook her head softly

"I'll be fine, Carrie, don't worry about me." she said. Carrie gave her a reassured smile, and conversation began between her and Darwin. She idly sat by them, disregarding their conversation that usually had nothing to do with her anyways. But Anais slightly overhead their conversation. Darwin didn't seem to actually be _talking_ to her. He had simple, mono-syllabic replies that struck out as odd to her. Though she wasn't all too concerned about it; wasn't exactly a big problem. Another thing she realized is that she couldn't seem to get Gumball out of her mind. _I hope he's alright_. She thought. He seemed to be pretty angry earlier today, and abandoning him would definitely deteriorate at his patience and trust. The rain pattered at the window, and often, there were loud thunder crackles, and sometimes just low rumbles. Regardless, it seemed to be the only thing to distract her from her mind for a least a minute. _I should've brought a jacket._ she sighed to herself.

When Anais was alone inside the living room, she saw Darwin approach her in the corner of her eye. She faced him.

"...yes?" she asked. Darwin didn't seem to have the usual mellow, but somewhat chirpy embrace he had always had, he seemed troubled; nervous. He scratched at his index non-stop.

"Anais...I need to tell you something." he said sitting uncomfortably by her. Anais straightened her back.

"What is it?" she said concerned. Darwin hesitated at first, but he paused, gathered enough courage, and began to speak.

" Gumball confronted me earlier today." he said, avoiding eye contact.

"...yeah?" she wanted him to continue.

"...And...he said something that...that really..." he paused, covering part of his face.

" It really puzzled me...because he was right..." he stopped again.

"About what?"

"...He said to me, that he wasn't trying to hurt you...but..._protect_ you." he said shamefully. She pulled her eyebrows down.

" _Protect_ me? From what?" none of this made sense to her. Darwin took an unsteady deep breath.

"...from me." he said, swallowing hard. Anais scoffed.

"You? You have to be joking." she said, chuckling under her breath. It was amusing; in a sort of unbelievable way.

"Anais, if I find my real family, we _can't_ be together anymore." Darwin said sternly. She stopped laughing. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Darwin—"

"Anais...you know why...you know why I can't. _We_ can't." She held her breath. _Don't say it. Don't say what I believe you're going to say. Please._

" Anais, I'm not your brother. I'm not related to you. We were a family by accident. I was originally only considered a house _pet_. Being with each other will only tear us apart more. I don't know why I asked you to come here; even though I knew this was to come..." Darwin said without any struggle or resistance. Anais felt a sickly pain injure her heart.

"Darwin." she said weakly. She reached for his shoulder, but she shook it off.

"Anais...You need to _go_...now." he said with a trembling voice. He covered his face. With the torment and the sorrow; she understood now. She understood why Gumball's replies would always be the same conclusion. By young age, he was suggesting to how little she knew; about Darwin. It was why he didn't believe he was going to come back. Because he _didn't_ feel the connection. It had disappeared as soon as he figured out he was adopted. It was for all of the desolate actions Darwin took in the way beginning. Because it would pain him more, knowing he didn't belong. Even if he couldn't find his parent's for any other reason; he would know the truth. The horrible truth that secludes him from this family.

Anais couldn't keep in her irrepressible emotion, that forced it's way out. She began crying.

"Anais—"

"No!" she screamed. Darwin stood up; ironic how he _now_ had the courage to look at her when she began crying.

"Anais I'm sorry—"

"No! Your not sorry! You're not sorry about brushing me away, when I _still_ considered you my brother! you're not sorry about leaving the family! You're only sorry because it _**has**_ to _**be**_ this way!" she screamed at her voice's ability. She ran out of the house, She didn't want to see his face anymore. She didn't want to be _here_. She ran, running as far away as she could from the house. She heard him calling her name in the distance, But she ignored him. She ran until she couldn't hear him anymore; nothing but the rain that crashed at her body and the occasional thunder strikes and lightening. She ran until she had found the willow tree, that lay amid other trees, She couldn't help but remembered the advice Darwin gave her. She collapsed on her knees, too tired to even stand. She had been running for the extent of time it took her to get here. She knew, herself, that she even he wasn't her brother, she couldn't help but feel that the bond she once had, was gone. A feeling she knew that would probably scar her. Even if they grew up together; it didn't matter anymore to him.

And they shared the cherished memories. Something they couldn't get rid of. But now it was like if it was void to him; only thing that mattered was him and finding his family, though at the same time. She _understood_ him. A quarreling feeling, but she didn't want to think about it. Not with the episode that occurred. Anais forced herself on her feet again, and began walking her way back home.

Walking home wouldn't benefit her in the morning, especially with the current weather. Rain never bothered her, so long as she was equipped with adequate clothes that were suitable for the weather; unlike now. She didn't expect anyone to be up at this time though she had no clue what hour it was. With a hopeless attempt, she knocked on the door. Within a matter of seconds, the door was opened to her surprise. Adding to it; whom she didn't hope it would be was Gumball.

"What are you doing _back_?" he questioned. " Aren't you spending the night at _Carrie's_ house?" Anais let herself in, moving Gumball to the side. She took of her soaked shoes and placed them in the closet. With the temperature raise, she still felt cold. She pulled off her clammy socks that were almost soaked enough to be dripping, similar to the rest of her body.

"Did...did Darwin..." Gumball hesitated. Anais didn't want to think about it, it brought back the pain in her chest.

" Are you _happy_ now? Now that I know the truth?" she said, hugging herself. Although she hoped he wouldn't say it, but after having expecting too much of Darwin; she wasn't as optimistic. She pressed her teeth together.

"Anais...I'm not going to lie to you...but _yes_... I just thought that it would better... if you would believe me more by experiencing it, instead of just hearing what I had to say." he sighed. Anais felt tears well in her eyes.

"Well, Gumball...more power to you then.." she said weakly. She walked over to the dryer, picking out warm and dry clothes. She managed to keep her voice, but the tears still dripped down her face. One thing she didn't understand is why. Why was Gumball happy? Was it because for his own personal emotions towards Darwin he didn't want her to be with him? Why doesn't Darwin overcome the feeling that his blood relation wasn't critical, but the fact they grew up together was more important? Why was it that she seemed to be the only one to see this? She knew she couldn't answer them. No one in the family could.

"Anais...I'm sorry." Gumball finally said, with a tone that had no pity. She paused. His sympathy, just like Darwin's, wasn't directed to her sorrow, nor the fact that they admitted the awful truth, that even they wished it wasn't true or couldn't bear it, and that they shared the same pain as her. But the fact that it simply _had to be this way_, as if there was no other option to avoid it. It was their own stupid opinion's and beliefs that got in the way with it; backing it up with their unreasonable explanations, like dumb stubbornness or not having 'enough courage'. Or, In Gumballs place, thought it was better in his point of view, so it must've of been better for everybody. That, was what made their sympathy useless to her.

" If you were truly sorry Gumball..." she paused, standing on her feet. She wiped her eyes.

"...You would've chose what would've _actually_ been better for me..than what you _believed_. If you ever _considered_ it." She retorted. " You do what always benefits you more...than the people you do the things for.." she said as a matter of fact. She felt the sickness begin to take place; she felt a wave of nausea pass over her.

"Anais, no I am—"

"Gumball." she interrupted. Her lower lip shivered.

"...do me a favor; to make up what you've done." she said.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"...Don't talk to me anymore...don't...go near me...because you...and Darwin...made my life miserable." she sobbed.

"Anais." Gumball sounded shocked. She walked up to the bathroom, to change out of her drenched clothes. She knew that saying it wouldn't have helped anything; but she didn't feel sorry for it. No, not the faintest bit.


	7. Chapter 7 Bad behavior

**Chapter 7**

**One year later**:

**Attention for those on this chapter: I forgot to mention the characters in this story are supposed to be older by 4 years than the TV show. (Well, **_now_** they're 4 years older.) Gumball: 16, Darwin: 16. Anais: And this chapter may seem a little boring, so please bear with me.**

Anais woke up in a cold sweat and the lights from the windows pierced her eyes and she hid under the covers. She still heard the pattering of rain and a trace of light still seeped through the needle work from the blanket. In response to her quick movements her head began to throb. She felt a sense of ailment descend upon her.

_Right...try not to move so much Anais. _She thought to herself, ironic because at that moment she had the uneasy urge to use the bathroom. She sighed, slowly mounting off the bed. She walked to the door and tried to remain stable on her feet. She twisted the knob, and it opened with a loud creak.

"Anais?" her father's voice called out. She was unwilling to respond in her condition, but he called out again.

"I'm here." Managing to raise her voice. She listened for his voice thinking he might respond but sub-consciously she had walked in the bathroom door.

Dizziness had swollen her head as she washed her hands. She opened the door with trembling legs that felt like in any given moment they would give out.

"How do you feel—are you okay?" Richard's tone had switched dramatically. He caught her in his arms.

" Let me get you some pills. Just wait in your bedroom for me, kay?" he said rubbing her back. Anais nodded returning back to her bed. She hated being sick; there was always nothing to do but sleep, and take medicine. It was too simplistically boring and time consuming at the same time it could drive someone mad. Though there were still those people who had still preferred to be sick than go to school. It was only when she began feeling better the sick days began to feel more like weekends, then she would finally be able to enjoy watching TV, playing games and going on the computer. But those days, or to be more specific, day only came when it was always the next day she had school, which was always a weight of reluctance and exasperation. Ironic, she had gotten sick again in July, the same month that Darwin had abandoned her last year and also gotten sick that day.

Richard entered the room with two small pills that differed in shape, size, and color, and a glass of glimmering water.

"Here. Take these, they will help you get rid of your headaches and dizziness." he remarked as he offered them to her. Anais placed them in her mouth and drank the whole cup of water. She knew it was best to flush your body with fluids whenever you were sick. He took the cup and left the room without another word , closing the door. Which lead to the thing Anais didn't wanted the very least: sleep. She'd just waken up and it was 10:07 from what the clock displayed and she had to go back to bed. It was a waste of time in her opinion but what else was there to do? Richard wouldn't allow any recreational activity. At least she was a lot better than yesterday. Tomorrow, she was sure enough she would be better.

She rested her head in her pillow that quickly adjusted to her head size. Anais pulled the blankets over her torso and closed her eyes. _Oh well_. She thought with a deep inward sigh.

• • •

Gumball didn't pay much attention to the substitute teacher that replaced Ms. Simian for today. Even if he was able to put more of an enthusiastic tone in his voice Gumball couldn't concentrate his mind on the subject. He would remember how remorseful he was when he remembered that night as if it were yesterday. Recalling every last glimpse of Anais crying; it agitated him. He knew that she was right, and it was what made him feel guilty.

"You" The teacher pointed at him. He was a black cat who seemed to have a fashion for suits, considering most of the people in the school wore casual clothing, it struck out to him as awkward. He also had oval framed glasses, which the frames were dark, and a rich mahogany color that made his green eyes seem more intimidating.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what I just said?" He asked. Gumball shrugged.

"_You_?" He suggested. A dumb response, but it seemed to be amusing for some kids in the class.

"No...the lesson. What did I just say?" he asked again with less patience.

"...I don't know." he admitted.

"Hmm...I wonder why. Would you care to pay more attention from now on?"

"Sure." He said.

"_Sure_?" he repeated.

"...yeah, sure." The teacher kept an intent look on Gumball.

"Stand up please." he said, lifting his finger up and down. Gumball obeyed with exasperation.

" What is your name?" he asked.

" Gumball...Watterson." The teacher suddenly nodded.

"Right. Ms. Simian told me about your little..._family troubles_...and how it might cause a little bit of distraction in your behavior."

"...okay?"

" And your brother is...Darwin? I presume?" he said, looking at his laptop.

"He's _not_ my brother." Gumball said gravely. The teacher looked between both Gumball and Darwin.

" Well, _obviously_, despite the fact you have the same last names." he pointed out.

" Well that doesn't matter." Gumball said. The teacher's name, from which Gumball observed his I.D was Mr. Harris. Currently Mr. Harris was effectively being _annoying._

"Let me tell you you something Gumball." he said getting up from his chair walking around the desk. He sat on the edge.

"I could care _**less**_ about your hard feelings against you and your _brother_."

" Good. That's fine by me." Gumball said, trying to keep his head. The teacher scoffed.

" You know acting like this isn't going to make you appear any better." Mr. Harris said, walking closer to Gumball's desk.

" What would you're parent's think of this behavior? Oh what am I saying...I bet they _raised_ you to be like this. They're probably _just like you_." Anything that had to do with Gumball's parents, and definitely if it was an insult, Gumball would get offensive. And that had fused a line. Gumball released all his anger on the teacher's face, giving it all his might and not holding back one bit.

• • •

Gumball had the slight annoyance reminiscence of the past, always sitting in the principle's office from bad behavior. Mr. Harris had been sent to the hospital with the ugly bruised face which Gumball still believed he deserved.

"From all my years, Mr. Watterson, I have _never_ seen anything like this before." Brown began.

" And I would've never expected this from _you_." Gumball kept quiet. He sighed.

"I understand you are going through some difficulties- I know. But you can't let your emotions get a hold of you. And for countless of times I've given you this same speech, and for once I finally thought it was going to work when you began getting older." He said almost sadly.

" It's been how long...a year since Darwin left?" he said, massaging his forehead.

"Yes..." Gumball finally said something.

"...I know it hurt you when Darwin left...And having to bear with your emotions for that long would definitely do a number on you." he said placing his elbows on the desk.

"...But...I hate to admit, that compared to now, in the past you have done worst." he remarked.

" Like...the time you blew up the classroom in detention." he chuckled, recalling the event. (The Curse episode) Gumball didn't really notice until now how much Brown and him had been close, almost friends even if Gumball only saw him when he got in trouble. It seemed weird, for a principle becoming friends with the school's currently worst student. Principle Brown sighed when he saw that Gumball wasn't cheering up.

" All I'm trying to say is that you are a good kid, despite the fact of your—_ahem_— abusive behavior." He referred to Mr. Harris. Brown smiled. "Though he did deserve it. He had no right to insult your parent's like that. Boy—i think I would've done the same thing." he said laughing. It incited an amused smile on Gumball's face.

" And as I said before...you've done worst...so I can't really suspend you. But I can give you a referral. That's probably the most I can do." he said, opening his drawer and sliding out a yellow sheet of paper. He signed his name in a neat cursive at the bottom and handed it to Gumball to fill out the rest.

" Things do take a while, Gumball. But don't let your depression get a hold of you." he said as an afterthought. Gumball nodded, respecting his advice deeply. Principle Brown smiled again.

" Take care." He said as Gumball left the room.

Elders had always a sense of morality and humility that was always expressed in their actions and words. Even if they were giving you a fierce, thorough lecture on virtue of bad behavior, they never really seemed _angry_. But _concerned;_ A reassuring feeling that gave you a sense they actually cared. And they did, giving you advice, wishing you luck, it was heart warming altogether. But there are those elders who sometimes don't really give a crap about you, those people like Mr. Harris Gumball had to learn to ignore.

Walking to the cafeteria he felt a little better, but it wasn't enough to overpower the constant feeling of anger and sorrow he now always had. The family was in shambles now, Everybody was depressed. It wasn't surprising that Mom barely woke up, in fact Gumball wouldn't be surprised If he became like that too. Opening the doors, he superseded the sudden stares he got from the people that were in the classroom with him in the time he beat up Mr. Harris. Gumball moved his way through the crowds of people, making his way towards Penny's table.

"Hey your not suspended?" she asked surprised. Gumball idly sat at the next seat.

"No."

"Wow. I really thought you were going to get suspended or even expelled. I'm glad you aren't though." she said, eating out of her container. Penny never ate the school's food; a habit Gumball should get into, and always bought her food from local restaurants or stores like Subway, or Chick-fill-A. She had been eating noodles with chopsticks from a Styrofoam container, along with popcorn chicken. His stomach growled loudly, the type of churning he never liked.

" You're not going to eat?" she asked

"No..even if I wanted to, they stopped serving lunch." Gumball replied.

"Well I don't blame you. School food is _horrible_." She said with a shudder. She slightly tilted her head to the side.

'C'mon. I'll share with you." she said, managing to lift a large amount of noodles with the chopsticks.

" What? No—I'm fine, really." he said. Penny scoffed.

"Yeah, this coming from the person who complains about being hungry all the time. C'mon, you know I won't be able to finish all of this anyway." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

" Penny, I don't want any. I'm not hungry" he said shaking his head. Though he had made a dumb mistake.

" Not _hungry_? Gumball, don't try to lie, I just heard your stomach grow." He sighed.

" Okay, fine...I'm not going to eat much though." she smiled brightly and moved the container closer to him. Penny made using the chopsticks look incredibly simple. Even with the direct instructions she told him to maneuver them both with his index finger and thumb, they always seemed to slip out of his grasp.

"Geez! Penny, I'm using a fork." he said aggravated. Penny however found the matter amusing.

"It isn't that hard! You just need to have a little more practice." she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

" A _little_ more practice? Yeah, a few years and I will be able to hold them in my hand." he joked. Conveniently she had a spare _usable_ utensil that he could eat with.

"You're ridiculous." she said handing him the fork.

" I don't see how you can eat with those." Gumball was tangling the noodles with the tines of the fork. The taste was actually satisfying instead of the crap that was considered as _food_ in school.

" What is this called?" he asked, curiously enjoying the noodles.

"You've never tried Chow mein?" Penny asked.

"Nope..I've never heard of it until now." Penny's jaw hung out.

"What? You've never heard of—wow...what about Sesame chicken?" she asked, referring to the small chunks of chicken that seemed to be marinated in a sort of sauce.

"Nope." Gumball wanted to eat more, but it wasn't his to eat all of it. He pushed the container closer to her.

"You can have it, I'm full." she said, patting her stomach.

"What? I said I wasn't going to have much." Gumball argued.

" Too bad. Besides, I ate most of it when you were gone. Just take it." she said.

" you know I hate it when you do this." Gumball said, groaning.

" mm hmm." Penny hummed.

Gumball felt lucky he had a friend, especially in these sort of times. For a year, Gumball was able to go on, but the family is now starting to fall apart. Nicole still wallowed in her depression, staying in her bedroom for days. He already lost Darwin; he didn't want to lose anyone else. There were some days where he just wanted to give up and stop living. In fact, he didn't know why he _was_ still living. And what he felt most guilty of, is that he didn't tell his mom that he forgave her, and he was sorry. The thought of her being in that situation because of him always wrenched his heart. Though Gumball refused to show his depression in front of everyone else. He was afraid of being shunned, more than he already was for being a emo freak who just wants attention; he believed on what they would call him if he were to show any evidence of his sorrow.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked, observing his obscure change in emotion. He woke up from his daydream.

"What—oh, nothing." he said nervously. He felt his heart beat hit against his chest; he should be more careful about what he does around people, since he was almost caught. Penny still looked concerned for a moment, then she grabbed out her vibrating cell phone. She started tapping the screen, assuming she was texting.

"My mom just texted me." she said with a sigh. She slipped her phone in her pocket.

"She said to meet her in the office...I'm have to go to a doctor's appointment." she said gathering her supplies.

"Bye." Gumball said.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." she said, giving him a heartily hug. Gumball watched her walk away, already feeling lonely.

"Call me when you get back!" he shouted. She waved her hand, indicating she heard him.

Gumball finished eating and began roaming the halls, with 30 minutes left of lunch time, he had nothing else to do.

• • •

Darwin noticed the dramatic change in Gumball. His grades were starting to drop, his preference in clothing, he always wore a tank top and baggy pants, it was as if Darwin didn't know him anymore. Two years ago, he was a kind, but trouble making kid who wouldn't dare hurt anyone unless if he was provoked. The same case for Mr. Harris, but Gumball made his face so bruised up, he wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have a stable bone in his face. Though it was the first time Gumball had a fight, but it was the most horrific one Darwin had ever seen. It even gave him intimidated chills whenever he thought about it.

Right now, Darwin was in the Foreign language hallway, learning Spanish. Throughout the years, the principle and the president of the school decided to make more classes, as Elmore became more populated. Now, at least everybody had 5 classes, instead of 1( it seemed like it in the TV show.)

The teacher, Ms. Mendoza, always spoke too fast and it was irritatedly incomprehensible.

"Ahora clase sólo tenemos un minuto para estudiar su listas de vocabulario para hacer la tarea ."

Everybody started talking in sequence in a low murmur. Darwin felt stumped, learning a new language was always intriguing, but so long as you were able to actually understand what everybody said. He turned to a student beside him.

"Psst. What did she just say?" he whispered. The girl turned around to face him. She was a ring tailed lemur with long black hair.

" She said we have to study our new vocabulary list for tonight as homework." The girl said, having a bold Spanish accent, but it was still understandable. "Do you need help to begin?"

" Please?" Darwin was a little puzzled that the girl probably knew Spanish already and yet she was in level 1 but he didn't question her. He was glad he had a native that could help him understand.

" My name is Cecilia Vasquez ." she introduced herself.

"I'm Darwin." He replied.

"Darwin.." she tested his name out. "I like that name." she said laughing.

"Here, can you write your name?" he asked, handing her his paper. She printed in small neat letters that in comparison it made Darwin's name appear like chicken scratch. Even though they weren't supposed to work together, Darwin thought best it was to remember her name.

" Okay..here." Cecilia gave him back his paper. "What do you need help on?" she asked. Darwin huffed.

" To tell the truth...Everything." he said sighing. Cecilia smiled

" Well you know how to say hello and good bye, so not everything." she joked. She began stuffing her materials in her backpack.

" How about I help you in lunch? We have time then." she said standing from her seat. There were different lunches for other people, A lunch, B lunch and C lunch. Darwin hated the fact he had B lunch and had to eat later than 1:00 o' clock. He nodded.

"Okay then." Darwin started organizing his notebooks and swung his backpack into his arms. The bell rung stridently and the teacher had released them. Darwin noticed the weirder the new people had started to look in the school. They came from all over the world, and so it was nice meeting them and sometimes it could be a creepy encounter.

Darwin walked absent mindlessly in the hallways, daydreaming about how Carrie started to more and more ditch school. He wondered how much progress they were making at finding his parents. At the turn of the corner, He collided into someone else, sending a surge of exhilaration.

"Oh, I'm—" Darwin stopped, seeing he had bumped into Gumball by accident, one of the people he wanted to see least. Darwin immediately turned around and started walking the opposite direction, Knowing that Gumball was probably just going to start another argument.

"Wait! Darwin!" Gumball called out. Surprisingly, he didn't have a spiteful disgust that would always appear in his voice and he got a sense that Gumball wasn't angry. But despite the new actions, Darwin neglected his yells and acted as if he didn't hear him. A wave of people conveniently separated them and Darwin took the advantage to escape. What Gumball wanted, Darwin didn't know nor wanted to find out. Anything that seemed to involve Gumball always seemed to end up in an argument. The sudden change wasn't going to make him want to start talking to Gumball again, that he was certain of.

• • •

Carrie had been searching for innumerable hours for Darwin's parents or any information that regarded them. Darwin's now most annoying behavior of unwilling to ditch a single day of school to help her was becoming more and more consequential for her. Carrie never carried an umbrella, nor a jacket, because she never needed one. Darwin owned an umbrella, but he used it to go to school. And despite she was a spirit, rain seemed to distort the law of logic for them. She always got wet, and afterwards she had smelt like ectoplasm. She herself didn't know how it smelt like but, she knew she did because people would always comment on the horrid stench, and sometimes wouldn't even open the door to answer, how bad it was.

Carrie gave up and decided to go back home. It was useless to try and search any further, knowing that now no one would open the doors at all. Though an always lucky convenience of being a ghost was that she was able to fly anywhere without becoming fatigued. She stopped at the foot of the door and let herself in. It's been a year since she'd been looking, and she hasn't found _anything._ Carrie at this point was inclined to give up. But Darwin was what kept her going, she'd always feel sorry for him. He didn't know his parents, he didn't know his last name nor their names, He didn't know they looked like, and most of all, He couldn't find them. But he still had the optimism to keep going. She recalled the sentence he used to encourage her to keep helping him.

_ It's been a long time, and I know we haven't made any progress. But we just _might_ be able to one day. And we can't give up. Because that _one day_ can happen anytime. We just need to be persistent. Please Carrie. Just a little longer._

She could say she knew a little about losing parents. But she at least knew them and grew up with them to feel that they were her family. Darwin had never experienced being with his real parents. All his life, he was with the Wattersons. Carrie had gotten a thought. _Is Darwin his real name? Did Mr. and Mrs. Watterson name him?_ The thought was thought provoking and very unsettling. She tried her best to forget about it. The knocks on the door broke her from her mind. She opened the door, and with a curious surprise, Darwin was home early.

"Darwin? What are you doing home so early?" she asked. After her thought, saying the name Darwin had begun to feel weird in her tongue.

"I took the bus, instead of walking." he said, with a relieved sigh; he was finally home. She closed the door and he flinched, and exhaled through his nostrils.

" You smell like—"

" Darwin. Don't start that." Carrie said annoyed. "you already know why."

"I know...it just seems more potent today." he said, rubbing his nose. He sat down on the couch and took off his socks and shoes.

"You should really start going to school again. I mean, you only come thrice a week." Darwin said, pulling out sheets of homework.

" It's not like I'm going to get en education or anything. Who's going to hire a _dead_ person? And besides, my grades aren't going to effect me. I have house, that seems to be working finely for you. But I still don't see why there is running water and electricity." she said, as an afterthought.

"Yes...but it's just...I want you to...you know, take a break from all of this..." he said looking at her.

" So your suggesting I give up?" Carrie responded. Darwin shook his head with a sigh.

"No, Carrie, I'm not. But if it's stressing you out, then just come to school some day. And _learn_ something. Something that can keep your mind off it. It's why I go." Darwin said, starting on his worksheet and she sighed. She hated it when people were concerned about her, because then she would always feel that they were trying to help her, and she never excepted help from people. But annoyingly to her she always made exceptions for Darwin, her only friend.

"Fine...I'll come to school tomorrow." She said, scratching her head.

"Promise?" Darwin asked, She knew he was really adamant of her going to school. Carrie groaned.

"Yes...I promise." She knew she was going to regret it in the morning.

Carrie got a sudden thought that might be able to aid them in they're searches.

"Darwin." Carrie began. She was about to share the idea with Darwin, but she got a feeling that he wouldn't appreciate it as much as she did. And what made matters worst was that she promised to go to school tomorrow, so it had to wait the day after tomorrow.

"Yes?" he said, keeping his eyes on the paper.

"...Never mind." Carrie floated upstairs to her room. She wasn't certain that her idea would help, but at least giving them a real starting point in their research. She knew it was beyond what Darwin would've wanted her to do, but as long as he didn't know, it was completely fine.

"2 days...i don't think I can handle that." she said, unenthusiastic about the long wait.


	8. Chapter 8 Fight of acrimony

**Chapter 8 **

It was almost impossible for his parent's to _not_ hear about the information from what he'd done and it was one true aspect Gumball hated. He stopped at the door taking a breather before he would release another fuse. Gumball opened the door and was had the sudden exertion of shock. He saw his mother having to support herself with the couch in the same time glaring at Gumball. She looked deathly as ever, considering she hadn't been able to leave her bedroom for a year, she was incredibly thin.

"Get in..._Now_." She said firmly. He obeyed without hesitance and locked the door behind him.

"Mom?" Gumball asked, trying to assure he wasn't dreaming.

" Don't start with that. I heard of what you _did_ in school." Nicole sneered but he sighed with impatience.

"He insulted you and Dad! He had **no** right to do that!"

" You assaulted him! You could've gotten under house arrest for that! And you still can!" She yelled back. Though Gumball kept his concern up; she'd look like she would keel over any minute. "But you're unlucky that I won't be so kind to you!"

" Mom, he deserved it anyway!" Gumball retaliated.

"Nobody! Deserves! Pain!" She began coughing and Gumball in shear panic ran to her aid. Nicole's breathing was labored, and wheezed through her throat.

"Inhaler." She choked, pointing at the counter top in the kitchen. Though Gumball had the thought she needed more than just an inhaler. He look at the inhaler with suspicion, he'd never seen it before inside their house. Gumball gave it to her, and she immediately inhaled a grand amount, inflating her chest. Nicole held her breath than gasped for air, coughing.

" Are you alright mom? When did you get the inhaler?" he asked. Nicole sat at the ridge of the furniture; her legs wouldn't provide anymore support.

" I've been holed in my bedroom...for a _year_...Gumball." she sniffed, followed by a deep sorrowful sigh.

" I'm not in my healthiest state." Nicole confirmed. She glanced at his diminutive clad chest; wearing only a tank top.

"Why are you wearing that?" Nicole questioned.

"It's summer. I'm not about to wear a sweater." Gumball replied, referring to his tan ,old sweater which he probably outgrown by now. She crossed her arms.

" Why did you do it?" she said, converging back to the subject. Gumball sighed.

" I told you, mom. He insulted you and I got offensive. What did you expect me to do?"

" I expected you to keep your head. Don't let some petty insult get to you."

" Well his ugly face is hard to ignore when he's in your fucking face." Nicole's flashed with a morbid shock, the calm gloominess vanished.

" What the hell is wrong with you?! First you start acting like this, now your cussing?!" she criticized.

"Me? Look at yourself! Your trying to act like your boss again even after what _you_ did!" Gumball shouted impetuously. She faltered in her reply, knowing it was the inexcusable truth that she was the cause for all this, which Gumball brought up by accident. Nicole sneered.

" I'm trying to get things back the way they were before, Gumball! I'm doing it for _this_ family!" She yelled at him, which had given him the sense to be silent.

" But it seems like that _family_ doesn't matter to you anymore. You constantly try to find fault within Darwin, just so you can hate him _more_." she said more calm, but it still had contained the high priority tone. Nicole shook her head in disappointment.

" I can't even look at you right now." she turned away scorning him. Sorrow struck his heart violently and he fled up the stairs, concealing his unduly hysteria that caught him by surprise. Gumball began sobbing quietly, partly because of the regretful truth that which Nicole spoke of. Startling him out of his tears, his phone rang loudly in his pocket. He drew out his phone, and the caller's name was displayed in bold letters 'Penny' beside it her phone number. Gumball didn't feel the urge to press on the screen to commence into talking. He watched the words that printed ' slide to answer' indifferently. After a while the phone stopped playing the tune he'd chosen, which always left a vague pound in his head. But after a few seconds, it would start up again. Gradually by annoyance he did answer the phone, mostly because her irritating persistence wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"What?" he began.

" Well Finally! I called at least three times already! Why weren't you picking up your phone?" Penny asked impatiently.

"I was busy...sorry." Gumball sighed, apathetically lying.

" Hey...Are you alright? You don't sound too well." Her ability to decipher vague sorrow or trouble wasn't easing him at all.

" I don't want to talk about it." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

" Well not talking about it isn't going to help anyone here. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Penny."

" Yeah right— c'mon Gumball, just tell me."

" I don't want to. That's the point."

"I'm gonna annoy you until you tell me—you know that right?" Penny asked, but she already knew he did know as well; something that was always annoying but in a vague way, sweet of her to have the determination to help. An aspect he could always hate but love at the same time.

"...fine, dammit." he muttered. Gumball knew she was smiling with accomplishment on the other side of the phone.

"So tell me...what's wrong?" she repeated, but with a blissful tone. He sighed reluctantly having an uneasy skepticism about the subject.

" It's my mom...she heard about what I did in school today." Gumball said trying not to falter in his sentence.

"Your—your mom? Like, she was awake? Seriously?" Penny asked astonished, prominently staggering in her speech.

" She scold me with a sort of repugnance." Gumball continued.

"...wait, your not joking? Your mom was actually _not_ decaying on her bed for once, and she was standing and yelling—"

" _No_, Penny, she was fucking scolding me in her _sleep_. Of course she was awake!"

" Geez, Gumball. Don't get angry at me, I'm just amazed your mom is awake is all. Aren't _you_ happy she's finally out of her bed Gumball? " She asked ignorantly. Gumball stayed silent for a moment.

" No...I'm not." Gumball wasn't going to lie. Penny didn't say anything for a few seconds, only her breathing was audible. She chuckled with a sort of doubt.

"Wait—what?"

" I'm not lying." Her hiatus began to make Gumball slightly irritated. He knew what was going to happen next.

" Gumball she's your mother! Why aren't you happy that she's finally going to try and get away from her depression!"

"Because it was better when she was out of my life, that's why!" He retorted. She scoffed with disbelief.

" Really Gumball? I bet it's all with the whole reason Darwin is away isn't it?"

" She was the reason he left, Penny!"

"Which you know yourself was a mistake she made! Or is your immature grudge against her blinding that from you! And besides, How are you going to hate your mother so much because she made Darwin leave, if you don't even care _about_ him anymore?! That is complete contradiction!" Penny boomed with anger. Gumball was ready to discharge is phone at the wall. He imagined it breaking off the removable parts with a satisfaction from his anger.

" you know what? Fuck this." Gumball hung up immediately, deferring Penny in her response. Like he expected, she was calling him again but he turned off his phone. He set aside on the desk and massaged his forehead. Everything was starting to irritate him today. Hitherto he realized it occurred every day almost and once he apprehended it, he vaguely began noticing a terse of anger that remained to exist inside him. It was the source of his fury, whenever he started getting annoyed. He didn't want to dwell on it any longer, and he omitted it from his mind. Gumball remained in his bedroom, which gradually turned from day to night. Time always seemed to pass by quickly, even if your doing nothing. If your mind was preoccupied, everything seemed to fast forward.

"Gumball!" He heard Anais voice call from the living room. Her voice sort of reassured his feelings and nullified his thoughts.

"I'm in the bedroom!" he responded. Gumball forgot that she had went to the hospital for a doctor's appointment earlier in the morning. He heard her quiet foot steps sound on the floor. She opened the door with a bursting excitement.

"I'll be able to go to school tomorrow!" she said with a cheerful smile. Even though Anais was older, she still had the youthful spirit that she had when she was younger. Gumball felt guiltily impassive about school, considering he could care less about it. But seeing her happy and healthy incited an inside smile.

" The doctor said so? That's cool, now you can start taking Saturday school to catch up on your learning." he said playfully, also trying to hide away the anger from the past events. Though it brought a frown on her face.

"oooh...how much did I miss?" she said, followed by a chuckle. Anais wrapped her arms around his neck.

" At least I won't be sick anymore." Anais sighed with relief. "Nope...no sirree." She held on for a moment longer until she finally let go.

" How are your grades? Your not getting any F's are you?" she asked concerned. Despite the fact he hated school even more so than he did, it was the paramount for an education and a future life, something he always knew. Even with the drama going on, it wouldn't stop him from doing good in school, or at least _try_ to do good.

" No...but some C's and B's every now and then." Gumball said, scratching his scalp. "Why did it take you so long if it was just an appointment? You stayed thee all day." Gumball pointed out.

"I know, but Dad had to do some errands after the appointment, and then we got stuck in rush hour..so then we went to the store to buy some groceries, and then back to rush hour—" She broke of into the middle of her sentence. Anais smiled, but she had a more solemnity in her face. She sighed.

" What?" Gumball asked

" Nothing...I'm just a little reluctant of seeing Darwin tomorrow." She paused for a moment and sighed."...How..how is Darwin doing?" she hesitated. He felt his anger rise again, and he wanted to shout at her. But he nullified it with a deep breath. Gumball shrugged.

" How the hell am I supposed to know."

" Well you go to school with him. Does he even _talk_ to you?"

" No." Gumball looked away from her.

" Why do you want to know about Darwin all of a sudden?" She sighed.

"I want to give him a chance...but..."

"...Even after what he did? Didn't he _abandon_ you?"

" I want to forgive him, but I don't have the courage to approach him." Anais said.

" Anais... I don't know if he will _talk_ to you."

"Can you at least try to get him to?" She asked. Gumball sighed.

"Anais...no.." Gumball paused. "I don't want you talking to him..I...i don't want to take the chance of him..." he stopped in his sentence. Partly ashamed at himself and reluctant with continuing with the subject, he ended the conversation. She sadly nodded her head and walked out of the room. Gumball realized that people always left him in a bad mood after they'd talked to him. He did it to his mother, his best friend, and his sister. Though the inconvenient thought of homework entered his head, but he neglected it. He wasn't in the mood to work his brain, and all he wanted was to sleep. Because Gumball was getting older, Anais and him switched beds, and so now he slept on the bottom bunk. He careless slipped off his socks and shoes, and lied down on the bed. With the restless guilt preventin him to sleep, he regretfully made his decision.

• • •

Darwin remembered how he used to always hate school and hate having to pay attention and just every characteristic about it he hated, other than lunch and friends. But now since he was older, he knew he was wasting his energy, so now he grew apathetic about it, even if he was on of the good students in school. Though one thing he remained to dislike was the stereotypical teachers always thought that because he was a good student, that he _must_ like school. And also because that he _must_ like school, that he also _must_ like doing _more_ school work. It was utmost annoying whenever he was given more homework or more assignments from teachers. He would cuss at them underneath his breath to appease his agitation.

Darwin knew well why Carrie always ditched school. He didn't require the courage to, and so he would always decline her offers for him to go with her. The thought of breaking rules of any kind gave him an uneasiness that put him on edge. Though even if he knew he wouldn't ditch, he would always catch himself imagining he was, whenever the subjects began to descend from intriguing. Carrie although stayed true with her word, and decided to arrive to school today. Just like him, she could hardly find interest, but she forced herself to pay attention. With a spring of cheerful relief, the bell rung, and he was able to leave to lunch. Today was a Wednesday, which he was able to have lunch earlier than usual.

He lifted his belongings and made his way out of the door, gently but progressively pushing his way through the crowds in the hallways. In the cafeteria, he sat by Cecilia, who happily waved her hand for him to sit by her.

"So how are you doing?" she asked with a smile. Ever since yesterday, Darwin noticed she acted like they were best friends. It wasn't a bad idea, but it wouldn't hurt to at least agree on becoming friends.

"I'm alright. Just a little thoughtful, but I'm okay." Darwin nodded.

"Do you need help with anything? Spanish homework?" she asked, peculiarly eager to help.

"Um...yeah, I need help, I guess..." Cecilia waited for his next response with a smile. He cleared his throat.

"Uh...can you help me please?"

"Okay...So—what do you need help with?" she asked, taking a bite of her slice of pizza she'd most likely gotten from the cafeteria.

" Well...just with the Spanish conjugations really." Darwin said, pulling out his notebook. "I don't know exactly what I have to do." He opened it to the page where his homework was, and showed it to her. Whenever she would explain, it would always make clear sense, and he would get it automatically like a snap, but when the teacher would explain, he was always lost. Mostly because she spoke Spanish to help them understand more, but he would like it if some days she would speak English. In the middle of her lectures, a sudden familiar voice appeared behind him.

"Well, well Darwin. A girlfriend?" Darwin sighed impatiently, and he knew that Gumball was intentionally trying to taunt him.

" Yeah Gumball. She's a girl, and she's my friend." he said with the same sarcastic tone he used to mock Gumball. But he just scoffed.

" What do you want?" Darwin wanted to get to the point; he didn't like to spend time talking to someone who he didn't like.

"I'm just curious...Why did you do it so soon?"

"What are you talking about?" Darwin turned to him. Cecilia was most likely confused, considering she never met Gumball.

"Who's that?" she asked curiously.

"Hold that thought—" Gumball said, referring to Cecilia. " Darwin, I'm talking about the day when you decided it was best to abandon Anais." Gumball said, while taking an apple out of his pocket.

" That was a year ago. Why are you bringing that up?"

" Because...I at least thought you would, I dunno—spend time with her, to _share memories_ or whatever."

"Well I didn't. Can we stop now?" Darwin asked.

" Why are you so adamant about neglecting the past, Darwin? What, you suddenly can't talk about it now?"

" Well what is it you want to talk about?"

"I just told you. I'm curious on why you didn't spend time with her a little longer. But instead you just decided to ruin her life." Darwin stayed silent to gather the courage to talk.

" You know why I couldn't, Gumball. So shut up already." Gumball sank his teeth inside the fruit and bit off a piece, chewing loudly.

" True...but don't you think you should've done what was better for Anais than for you?" he asked.

"It was better for both of us." Darwin replied firmly.

"Oh...well if you think that...anyways, she want to talk to you about something." Gumball swallowed and bit another piece off.

" your making this up." Darwin refused to believe it.

"oh well...doesn't really matter to me if you talk to her or not." Gumball said sighing. He set the apple on the table; in front of Darwin.

" Do me a favor, and finish that for me, will you?" Gumball walked away; today particularly he acted like a jerk. Darwin picked the apple up and threw it inside the trashcan, where it hit the bottom loudly.

"Finished." Darwin muttered. Cecilia shot a sidelong glance at Gumball.

"Is Anais like, your ex-girlfriend?" She asked curiously. Darwin shuddered from the thought.

"Oh hell, no!" he exclaimed. "She's...my _adopted_ sister." he said, correcting her.

"...so you were adopted? Or was she?"

"...I was..." Darwin said, sighing with disappointment. Cecilia nodded her head slowly.

" Sorry, I didn't know." she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright...let's—let's just get back to homework, okay?" Darwin wanted to change the subject. And Cecilia didn't have any protest, and so she began helping him again. Darwin knew that she wasn't completely aware of the situation, and it was why she would probably forget soon enough.

After the bell rung again, Darwin was on his way to Spanish class, which conveniently he finished the homework just in time. He began pushing his way through the crowds again. With a klutz move, he bumped into a person while trying to avoid them.

"Sorry about that." Darwin apologized. But unluckily it was Gumball again. Darwin tried to avoid conversation and walk away again, but Gumball caught hold of his shoulder.

"Darwin! Wait."

"What do you want?" Darwin groaned.

"I just want to talk—that's all."

" Didn't you already talk to me?"

"I know, but I just want to talk real quick."

"Well what is it?"

" Hold on." Gumball started scanning the clearing around them. It was a obvious attempt that he was trying to delay some time.

" I just think you should talk to Anais. She really wants to talk to you." Gumball began.

"I'm not going to talk to her." Darwin said, though he still believed it was a lie.

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want to. Leave me alone." Darwin jerked his shoulder away from Gumball's grip.

"Darwin, that's not the only thing I wanted to talk about! Wait!" Darwin sighed with impatience.

"Then what is it? I have to get to class."

" I just wanted to ask...that..." He took an uneasy sigh. "If you could just...I dunno—move back home?" Gumball shrugged. Darwin was appalled, and at the same time, annoyed that he would ask that. Why would he want him back?

" Home? Gumball, you knew as well as I do that's not my home."

" I know your trying to look for your real family, but what about us?" Gumball asked but Darwin shook his head slowly.

"What _about_ you?" He said gravely. Gumball's eyes widened. " For all I know, I might've been taken from my parents."

" We're still your family, Darwin! That's something that I finally accepted after all these days!" Gumball shouted, which quieted the murmur in the crowd around them.

" Oh, _good_ for you. It's nice to know that I can be accepted back home where I was considered a _pet_! Cause that's gonna make us a family again!" Darwin could remember the beginning of all of this. He could still remember the time when Nicole left the scar on his face and even had the gut to mention his parents weren't important.

" Darwin! You weren't considered a fucking pet! Even if Nicole did, I didn't!" Gumball used the first name of his mom, which surprised him.

" Yeah, cause that's gonna make me feel _all_ better, Gumball. I'm not part of your family! You even said so yourself!"

" I was wrong!"

" No...Gumball, for _once_ in your life, you weren't." Darwin felt a lump in his throat.

"Darwin! You dumb ass! Listen to me!" Gumball shouted. " I don't care about what you did in the past! And you leaving wasn't your fault— It was Nicole's! And I still need more time to forgive her for that. That's what I want to say, that I'm not angry at you anymore. I know I lied to others, but I _forgive_ you. And I know you didn't do anything wrong. It was just acted on mistake...so please Darwin...don't make this harder on anyone. Please, come back..." Gumball was almost pleading. But Darwin knew that even if he wanted to go back, and forget all of what happened, he couldn't. The fact the he and remains separate from the family still haunts him. And it would only bring him more pain. Darwin shook his head.

"You know why I can't..." Darwin swallowed hard; anxiety built up in him. " And you also know that I _won't_ go back...not ever." He took a deep breath. Gumballs eyes filled with tears and he turned away from him. Gumball's demeanor changed when Darwin was on the verge of walking away.

" I hope your parents are _dead_." Gumball insulted solemnly, which successfully made Darwin stop. He felt a poisoning rage flourish within him, that it made his blood seethe. He grabbed Gumball by the hoodie, and threw him to the ground. From this, everybody became aroused. Gumball got back up to his feet quickly and indifferently threw his jacket aside. Soon, they heedlessly began beating on each other, ignoring their moral instincts. The audience began shouting and chanting in a rhythmical tune, applauding for either Gumball or Darwin to upend inside the brawl.

• • •

Anais was running through the hallways, carelessly pushing people out of her way. Once she heard the news that her brother and Darwin were fighting, she immediately left class. Out of breath, and her heart pounding on her chest, she could see an ocean of people circling around the two. She shoved her way through the crowd. But there were too many people to try and cut through the spaces.

"Darwin! Gumball! Stop!" she yelled. She maneuvered past other students and broke through the audience. Her actions had given the courage for other students to try and break up the fight. Carrie was the notable one, but some other students were unknown to her. She began pulling at Darwin, who was recklessly fighting, which made it harder for her to constrain.

"Darwin! Stop!" she yelled. Carrie began gripping Gumball, trying to break each other away. But their deadly determination to fight prevented them from any progress. Soon Darwin forced his way out of her arms and began swinging punches at Gumball.

"Darwin!" She yelled. The crowd wasn't doing much help but only provoke them to keep fighting. Anais had enough. She held a deathly grip on his shoulders and pulled him away.

"I said stop!" She yelled again, but Darwin ripped his way out of her arms and consumed with fury, he punched her in the cheek which pummeled her to the ground. The crowd exclaimed, followed by a cold silence. Soon they began murmuring quietly to each other. Anais was terrified, tears spilled down her cheeks as she tried to hold in her hysteria. She gently touched her hurting cheek which began swelling. Darwin stood still, watching her, and realizing what he'd just done. Blood spilled down his mouth and from cuts of his face, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Anais..." he began. She could feel everybody watching them, their eyes fixed on their faces. But All she could think about was what just happened. She wanted badly to forgive him, but now she felt that it was long vanished. An utter feeling of unduly contempt replaced it.

Darwin broke out into a sprint, forcing his way through the crowd with violent shoves and pushes, until he was running down the hallway where he had slammed open the entrance doors, where he ran away from the looks of discountenance and hostility for his actions. And within that moment, Anais knew that she no longer felt that need to try and resolve the problem, and try to fix the trauma that happened between the family, and now, she no longer cared for Darwin, not anymore.


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting someone new

**Chapter 9**

For a long time, Nicole had been sick on her bed. She didn't brushed her teeth, nor showered, and the thought brought utter disgust, even if she already had took a 2 hour long steaming shower, and brushed, flossed and wash mouthed her teeth for the same amount of time; It still brought back shudders. But she hated the feeling of having to be dependent; she supported her legs by resting herself on wall whenever she walked through the hallways, She leaned against the stair rail to aid her down the stairs; it felt completely unnecessary.

Though she knew limpidly she brought it upon herself. She missed going to work, to actually do something within a day that would be positively beneficial for the outcome and beginning for tomorrow always brought a sense of accomplishment. A feeling that was hard worked for, but it was worth it to see the smiles on her childrens faces. But now they had no remaining happiness, now is was the depressive and gloomy darkness that hung high above their head which they took other ways on dealing with their emotions. One simple action, had caused a devastating effect.

Nicole sat up in the couch, stiffening her back. Richard though seemed to gain an intelligent conscious after the event. Even if he wasn't as playful, at least he was more serious on finding a job. ( even if he did have to take _her's _temporarily.) She felt guilty to think about it, but it did seem to bring some _positive_ outcomes from Darwin's departure. But they were only minor; the consequences undeniably outweighed them.

With a sudden sickly surprise, the door opened violently. Nicole jumped up, and for the first time in a year, saw her daughter again. She had a more mature appearance, but she was more concerned about her uncontrollable sobbing.

"Mom!" she exclaimed. Anais immediately hugged her waist.

"Anais! What's wrong?" Nicole held her child, trying to comfort her. Gumball appeared at the door, with the most bruised and varicolored face of blue, purple and red she'd ever seen.

"Gumball! What happened?" Nicole asked concerned, referring to both of them. She held Anais closely to her chest.

"It's alright Anais..." Nicole tried to soothe. Anais swallowed hard.

"No...mom it isn't." Anais replied. Nicole was shocked, something that had happened must've been horrible for Anais to say something like this. She glanced over at Gumball, and felt a cold chill up her spine.

" What happened? Why is your face bruised?"

"It's all Darwin's fault." Nicole held her breath.

" Did you fight him!?" Nicole shouted, letting go of Anais.

" What do you think?" He retaliated. " I didn't just do this to myself!"

" Gumball...you made things worse for this family! Now Darwin isn't ever going to try and come back!"

"Good! Because after what he did to Anais, he doesn't deserve to!" Nicole was on the verge to retort, but her conscious stopped her and alarmed her to look at Anais face. She glanced over at her, who was crying less now, but had a remarkable swell on her cheek. Nicole massaged her forehead.

" Why did he do it, Gumball." she commanded him to tell her.

" I don't know! He just turned from me and hit her!"

" So you're implying that he did this after he was fighting you? Of course he's going to get defensive, Gumball! He probably thought the person was going to gain on him!"

" But the person was Anais! Who was only trying to stop the fight!"

" Did he realize it was Anais _before_ or _after_ he hit her?" Nicole said as a matter of fact. Gumball shook his head with an exasperated sigh. Nicole turned her attention to Anais, who was quietly watching her family rage at each other.

" Does it hurt, Anais?" She said more calmly, bending over to disinfect the cut that stretched across her swell.

" You try to do anything to make sure Darwin was _innocent_ of any action he does."

"Because everything you do ruins. This. Family." Nicole shot back a cold glance at him.

"Yeah, fine! Blame me for trying to _help_ for once, and it always turns out it's not good enough for you!" Gumball shouted. Nicole scoffed with amusement.

" _Help_, Gumball? You said so yourself you beat him up."

" Before that! I actually tried to get him to come back! That's the reason why we started fighting!"

" Why? Because he said _no_ to you?" Nicole made fun of him. She tore off a sheet of paper towel, and lightly dowsed it in hydrogen peroxide. She dabbed Anais' cheek gently. Nicole heard the door open then slammed shut, which caused the hanging decorations to agitate on the wall. Anais ran after her brother, leaving Nicole behind.

"Anais!" she exclaimed, but she didn't respond. Nicole stood on her staggering feet and rushed to the door. She opened it and saw Anais running after Gumball, who had been retreating from the house.

• • •

Anais ran slower than Gumball, that she was perfectly aware of, but she didn't want him to feel bad for trying to help the family. Nicole was being an absolute B word ( Anais never liked the thought of cussing) and she if she was going to act like that to one of her children, she shouldn't deserve to have the reverence Anais once gave to her. She seemed that she, instead of blaming herself, tries to find fault within another which she takes her anger out on Gumball; she explicitly displayed earlier.

"Gumball!" she yelled. He was way more than just a few feet in front of her, in fact an entire block away. Even if bunnies were supposed to run fast, Anais always exercised her brain, but not any of her muscles. She only used them for voluntary movement, walking, rarely running, and just the usual. Because she was never to found of physical education, she could be considered the slowest bunny ever.

Anais stopped, having to take a breather for running at least for ten minutes already. She leaned down, resting her hands on her knees as she tried to regain her fatigue. Her throat felt dry and raspy, a feeling that was never pleasant. She glanced back up, seeing Gumball gradually disappear in the distance. Anais straightened up and placed her hands vertically at the corners of her mouth.

"GUMBALL!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. After wards she coughed; her lungs were starting to hurt. It was no use; Gumball probably couldn't even hear her in his exertion of running away. But she wasn't ready to give up yet. She sat up and began jogging, to wherever she believed she saw Gumball run away to. A slow process, but she would make more progress by jogging than by standing around.

**Hours pass **

Anais was exhausted and sweaty. Searching for Gumball was harder than it appeared. Though in the course of finding him, she managed to get herself hopelessly lost. Stranded in a neighborhood that Anais had no familiar recognition of; the fact that she went around in circles and appeared in the neighborhood twice already was the only way she knew where she was. The cool night though effortlessly vanished her anxiety away. There was an evening breeze, which had a cold and refreshing wave that it channeled. The leaves of trees bristled in the wind which emanated a quiet howl. It cooled away her sweaty brow, and she was able to think clearer. Gumball was no where to be found, and Anais knew that she would be looking for them both. Walking on the left side of the side walk, the light poles seeped through the darkness, and provided a path to a city. It looked like the 'hood' which some people called it, probably just part of a city that is poor. She stopped at an intersection, where she could look at the street names to determine where she was. Anais sighed with impatience, and sat down a the bench beside her. A bus stop most likely, though she carried no money. She began thinking over the past events.

"Gumball...where in the world are you?" she wondered to herself. She closed her eyes, tired and her legs painfully sore, she would wait until she had the enforcement to continue looking. Anais wished imaginatively that a bright shining angel would swoop down and take her home; she let her thoughts carry her away into daydreaming. Anais; spitefully came up with an idea that she didn't see how she didn't come up with it earlier. She slipped out her cell phone, and dialed in Gumball's number.

"I'm so stupid! How did I not think of this before?" she said, putting the phone to her ear. She heard the ring start then after a while die off. Then it would restart the process. She kept trying to call his number, even if he wouldn't pick up.

"Gumball! Answer you phone, by golly!" she exclaimed. "I'm lost, trying to look for your sorry butt, and you still need to answer your phone!" Anais took out her slight annoyance by shouting. But no luck, he wouldn't answer. There could be only two reasons why: either his phone was dead, or he was just being a brat and neglected the caller, presumably he thought it was mom calling. Though she wasn't sure. All she knew that he wasn't answering his phone. She groaned.

"Gumball answer your stupid phone!—

"Uh, little girl?" Anais was caught by surprise and gasped. She saw the person who spoke.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but...are you okay?—Your causing quite a racket." He pointed out. He seemed to be in the age of 16, similar to Gumball. He was a pale green colored cat, with hair that was awkwardly black and down to his neck; though all he wore was black as well with a nonchalant style. He also had a notable Spanish _tone_. It wasn't quite an accent, he was able to speak fluently; but his voice made him sound Hispanic.

"I'm fine, I-I-I uh..." she stammered. "Um...my brother...he said he was going to pick me up...but...he isn't...here at the moment...uh." Anais never lied before, so it became difficult to even create a far fetched excuse. He lifted his eyebrows, and she knew he doubted what she said. "um...so I'm just...waiting—"

"I don't remember seeing you in the neighborhood before. Are you new?"

"Me? oh—no I've been here all my life..." Anais bit her lower lip; even she knew that it was obviously untrue. "...I just...never got out much...I like, uh, staying indoors..." she nodded, agreeing with what she said though she had the feeling that she should just give up. Standing in an awkward situation with a stranger, he cleared his throat.

"Look, if you need a phone, I can let you use mine at my house...cuz there''s no phone booths around here." he offered. Anais knowing he was just being kind, but she wanted to decline. She hardly even knew the guy, other than the fact he looked like a Gothic emo person. But she was desperate and she needed a phone anyway. Reluctantly, she nodded.

"Okay...yeah, thanks." She sighed, her anxiety made her regret accepting. _I'm too trusting to strangers._ She thought to herself. She sat up from the bench and wiped the dust from her pants; after glancing back at the bench, it was layered with dirt.

"My name is Luis, by the way. Luis Vasquez." he remarked. She smiled softly.

" Anais Watterson."


	10. Chapter 10 A sense of morality

**Chapter 10 **

Anais felt eyes of every kind staring at her. Inside of the poor lit bus, where the light panels on the roof of the bus had a green tint to them; Almost everybody looked at the odd acquaintance. A pink nine year old bunny with a solid blue shirt and black pants, with a 16 year old cat who was the exact opposite of her. And yet she sat next closely next to him. The worse part was the bus was so crowded, that their hips were practically touching. Some people were even standing while holding one to the poles. At least their clothing was a little similar. Though it didn't hinder the people that watched them thoroughly. She saw a great diverse of people in the bus; more type of animals she'd ever seen in her life which was also weird considering there was a lot of diversity in school as well. From toads to birds to lizards, koalas and other animals she'd only seen in books; most of them watched her.

Since it was such a poor neighborhood, or part of the city more like it, and it was like the slums, everybody knew everyone. And she wasn't one of the familiar people. Anais began feeling nervous; she felt the large eyes of the cane toad watch her. His eyes seemed to look like glinting shatters of glass, which made him even more intimidating. The bus slowed to a stop, sounding a high pitched whine from the engine.

"We're here." Luis said. She gladly followed behind him. They stepped out of the bus and it closed the doors with a creak. It drove off and she sighed with relief.

"I'm never riding a bus again." Anais shuddered.

" Wasn't that bad. Haven't you ever ridden a bus before?" he asked. She shook her head.

" Well, follow me." he said walking towards a trailer park. She looked around, surprised people actually lived here. She also felt sorry for them; they couldn't afford to live in a real house and so they lived here in a dump place like this.

"You _live_ here?" she asked, scanning the houses. Luis chuckled amusingly.

" See? I knew you didn't live here." he said shaking his head though he sounded a little offended.

" Where do _you_ live?" he asked, walking up the steps that lead to a trailer.

" In a house." Anais said hesitantly. Luis scoffed.

"Thought so." He pulled out a key from his pocket, and accessed it through the door knob. He opened the door and he was immediately greeted by an elderly woman.

"¡Ay Caramba, Luis! ¿Donde has estado?" she exclaimed. Speaking Spanish, Anais had no idea what they were saying. She looked like a lemur, even possible that she was his grandparent, though they shared no resemblance.

"Lo siento, abuela. Yo como que se desvío." Luis suddenly pointed at Anais, which sent a cold chill up her spine.

"Um...hi." she said nervously. The lemur, with her scary yellow eyes, smiled kindly.

" Why, hello dear." She said suddenly. With the change of language made Anais dumbfounded. She chuckled lightly.

"Come on in, come." she said, widening the door. Anais obeyed placidly and walked inside the trailer. It was a humble little home, with a kitchen and a living room, they had a small TV and leather couches a few feet apart. There was a hallway which led to another room.

"Hold on. I have to call Grandpa real quick." Luis said.

" When I'm done, I'll let you know." Luis said walking in the hallway. Anais nodded shyly, inside a home where she barely knew anyone was nerve wracking. The elderly lemur smiled again.

" You can just call me Regina." she said. Anais nodded. Regina walked into the kitchen and resumed cooking. Anais noticed another lemur, who seemed to be about 10.

" Hello. Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"...uh, Anais...Watterson." the little lemur then gasped, followed by a long executed_ oh_ as if she knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah I know you!" She said excitedly. "Come, sit." she said, patting the space beside her.

"Wait—how do you know me?" Anais asked concerned.

"Your Darwin's adopted sister, right?" She asked. Anais became confused and overly concerned.

"How do you Darwin? And how do you know that he was adopted?" Anais questioned.

" Don't worry, Chica. Darwin and I are friends. He told me about you." she explained.

"Come on." she patted the couch again. Anais sat beside her but held her suspicion.

"I'm Cecilia. I kinda know how it's like to have an adopted sibling—Luis is my adopted relative." She said plainly. Anais thought it was awkward how she had no trouble sharing that he was adopted. Anais nodded indifferently.

" You see, my grandmother adopted him when he was like, yea high." she said, estimating his height with her hand slightly over her chest.

" So he's kinda like...my brother, jus a little bit, but since my grandmother adopted him he's also like an adopted uncle to me." she nodded. Anais was still curious on how Darwin and her met.

" So how did you meet Darwin?" She asked.

" In Spanish class, he's always needing help, so one day I decided to be nice, cuz like he was struggling, and after that we became friends." Anais smiled; she pretended that she cared about Darwin.

Cecilia cleared her throat.

" So is Gumball like, you adopted brother as well?" Anais jaw hung out. She didn't know how Cecilia knew about him too, but she was awestruck.

"What, you know _everyone_ in my family now?" Anais asked. Cecilia laughed.

" No, it's jus that Darwin had an argument with Gumball earlier today. By the way, how is your family doing?" she asked curiously.

" ¡Dios mío! Cecilia!" Regina exclaimed followed by a chuckle. "Mm! Too many questions! You talk too much to visitors!" Regina lightly joked. Cecilia smiled; acknowledging the humor.

" So, Anais. How did you find my uncle?" Cecilia began on another subject.

" Well...I got lost you see...Gumball had gotten into a fight with our mother and he ran away. So I tried looking for him, and ended up lost. That's when Luis showed up." Anais sighed. _Mom is going to kill me_. She thought to herself. Cecilia nodded.

"Oh...so..if you don't mind me asking, how is your family?" She circled her index fingers around each other. Anais did mind, but she wasn't going to admit that she did. Before Anais could reply, Luis came back into the living room.

"You can use the phone now, Anais. It's just in the bedroom to the right. " He said, using her name for the first time.

"Okay...thanks." She smiled, but she was reluctant of speaking to her mother. She walked into the hallway and entered into the room in to the right. She saw the phone on the drawer, hooked up to the wall. She picked up the phone and dialed in the numbers to the house. She hoped that no one would pick up, but luck wasn't on her side today.

"Hello?" Gumball said with a bored tone. Though it incited anger in Anais rapidly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME!?" She yelled.

"Ouch! hey—Anais? Where have _you_ been?" Gumball asked.

"yeah, I could ask you the same thing! I got lost because of you!"

"_ Me?_"

"No, the person behind you. I'm only talking to you on the phone, Gumball!"

" Well where are you?" Gumball asked. Though Anais wasn't going to talk about that yet; she was going to tell him the whole process of how she got lost.

"I ran out searching for you, after mom scolded you for no reason! And then I kept calling your name when you ran away, but did you stop? _No, _you were too angry and you left me behind! Then I searched the rest of the afternoon, _plus_ the early night looking for your sorry butt!"

"Okay Anais, I get it—"

"No! Let me finish! Then, you wouldn't even answer your cell phone! I kept calling, but you didn't pick up! Now I'm in the other part of town, calling you from a friend's house!"

"Well my phone was dead, Anais. And I'm sorry, I didn't know that-" Gumball was cut off. Though Anais could vaguely hear her mother's voice on the other side. _Who is that? Is that Anais? Give me the phone! _She heard her mother snatch the phone and Gumball complained. _Ah, crap._ Anais thought.

"Where have you been? _I _looked for you, _Richard_ looked for you, Hell, I called the police!" Nicole shouted.

" I got lost looking for Gumball." Anais sighed.

"Where are you?" Nicole repeated.

"At a friends house."

"Do I know them?"

"...no. I just met them." Anais braced herself for any upcoming scolding or yelling.

" What? You were—you talked to _strangers_? And your in their house?! Anais! You know better than that!"

" I know, mom, but they were kind enough to help me out." Nicole groaned with impatience.

" Is there any way you can get back tonight?" She asked.

"...I don't think so, mom..."

" Well your definitely not spending the night_ there_."

"Then what do you want me to do? I can't exactly _walk_ home."

"...Anais I don't trust them, I don't even know them for goodness sake." She heard Gumball's voice on the other side. _I do._

" Hold on Anais, one sec." Anais heard an argument start on the other side.

"Family of yelling I presume?" Luis joked. Anais nodded.

"Yeah_...definitely_." He chuckled softly and leaned his shoulder against the door frame.

" Anais, who is the friend you are talking about?" Nicole got back o the phone. Anais was about to mention Luis, but Gumball only knew Cecilia, which was kind of him to help her.

"Cecilia." She said, and she heard Gumball's voice again. _See? I know who Cecilia is._ Though he only met her by arguing with Darwin, Anais wasn't going to mention it to her mom. Nicole gasped blissfully. Something had made her almost excited.

"I know! Just give me their address and I'll give it to the police so that they can monitor it and stuff and they can come and get you! Honey, it's perfect—"

"Mom...it's practically midnight, and I have school tomorrow. Driving from one other side to the city to go to the other, than back would take hours. I'm probably almost 100 miles away." Anais inaccurately guesstimated, but she did it to make it sound it would take too long of a process to commit

Nicole sighed.

"I guess...Since Gumball does know them...fine, but see what they're parent's have to say first. If you can't then just tell me, I'll get the police." She said, making the _police option_ a plan B. Anais glanced over at the door.

"Hey, Luis?"

"yeah?"

"My parents said that...well, I live on the other side of town, and so...i was wondering if I could...probably spend the night?" Luis clicked his tongue.

"I'll have to ask my abuela, to see what she thinks." Luis said. Anais nodded as he walked to the kitchen. Anais waited with the phone in hand, she wrapped her fingers around the microphone, so Nicole wouldn't be able to hear the talking in the living room. Anais heard her mom's voice sound through the speaker, wondering if she was still on the other side. Luis came back.

"She said that it was okay." he nodded. Even though Anais thought it was better to spend the night, she had an uneasy feeling about it now. Anais smiled to hide her nervousness.

"Mom, they said it was alright." Nicole sighed uneasily.

"okay honey...I'll see you tomorrow." Nicole said.

"Bye, love you." Anais said, and put the phone back to the receiver.

"Thanks for letting me use the phone." Anais sighed, rubbing the back of her head.

"No problem." Luis shrugged. Anais walked back into the living room, where Cecilia had been waiting. She was playing a video game until she noticed that Anais was done talking. She paused the game and smiled.

"Hi. I heard about you going to spend the night?"

"yeah...I kinda have to." Cecilia seemed excited about it; she obviously had more enthusiasm about it then Anais was. Anais sat back down at the same spot beside Cecilia.

"...So how's your family?" She asked eagerly. Cecilia wasn't at all shy about getting to know about Anais and her family. Anais was too lazy to make up another lie so she was going to be honest with her.

" Truthfully...not so well...You see, Darwin a year ago, left the house, in search of his real parents...and so the family has been a mess since." She sighed. "And today...Gumball and Darwin got into a fight today, and I tried to stop them...But Darwin..." she stopped, sneering at the memory of what he did. " He hit me...if you didn't notice, I still might have the bruise on my cheek." Anais pointed out. Cecilia gasped.

"Oh no, was it on purpose?" Anais shook her head.

" No. But he didn't have the courage to apologize." Anais shook her head. Cecilia bit her lower lip.

" I"m sure he was sorry about it, Anais. You should forgive him."

"_ Forgive_ him?"

" Yeah, if he didn't mean to, then you should forgive him." Anais kept a steady look on Cecilia's face.

" I don't think you get it, Cecilia—"

" I do Anais. He's still your family. Sometimes I get into fights with Luis, but we always need to forgive each other some time. I mean, the other week, we fought. And the very next day he apologized by buying me ice cream." Cecilia said.

"He hit me Cecilia. It wasn't some sort of bad dispute."

"Still, he still your family. You grew up with him. You both had happy memories, and one little act shouldn't stop you from loving your brother. Blood related or not, I still love Luis like he was my uncle. And I know he is, but still." she said rolling her wrist.

"Si la vida te derriba, no regodearse en el dolor. Elija usted mismo y sacúdete el polvo, todavía hay un mañana." Cecilia said passionately. The sentence Anais obviously couldn't understand.

"My mom used to always say that when I was still a chica joven, which means young girl. She said it when my father had left. She was in depression, but she tried her best to keep the family." Cecilia seemed to be daydreaming about the subject.

" it means, 'If life knocks you down, don't wallow In the pain. Pick yourself up and dust yourself off; there's still a tomorrow'." Cecilia sighed and looked at Anais.

" When Darwin left, i'm sure it devastated you family. And I know I can't really judge what's going to happen, but if Darwin does find his parent's, it doesn't mean he isn't thinking of you. You're still part of him, he grew up with you. Staying separated isn't going to help anyone. But accepting what is and leaving the past will. If he's somewhere else, doesn't mean you can't visit him every once in a while." Cecilia said more seriously, which Anais couldn't help but get the feeling that what she'd said to Anais, she'd might of been experienced with it before. But she lightened the mood with a smile.

" I mean, it's better to be with family then anyone else, you know?" Cecilia asked. Anais took a deep few moments to think about the subject.

"...yeah...your right." Anais sighed. Holding a grudge over Darwin wasn't going to help her at all. Cecilia was right, why bother hate the people you mostly love? Cecilia gave a playful punch at Anais shoulder.

" You see? I told you!" she chuckled. Anais thought that his moment, meeting Cecilia and her family, was the most crucial moment she had ever encountered ever since the event. It was almost like a milestone; almost by fate she was lead her to this family that had a history, nor the best house but they were able to cope happily enough with it, because they were together; it was all they needed too. Anais and the whole family, became so blinded by anger and sorrow that they let their emotions lead their actions and separate the family even more and they became stubborn to believe that there was nothing to bring them back, And by one action they let the family fall apart. But it was so stupidly obvious to Anais now; that just accepting the truth and forgiving for past actions was all they needed to do, and let the past be the past. Even if some things can't become _exactly_ back to normal, just accept it, and make the happiness you can out of it. Anais and the family were more fortunate than Cecilia; they all had cell phones, a computer, a laptop, a flat screen TV, and video games. But Cecilia and her family had a more sense of humility and morality. Which something that Anais cherished about them.

"You okay Anais?" Cecilia asked concernedly. Anais felt a tears well up in her eyes.

"...For once in my life, ever since the event when Darwin left..." Anais began. A smile slowly grew on her face as the tears descended down her cheeks.

"...I'm _more_ than okay."


	11. Chapter 11 Unforgivable?

**Chapter 11 **

Carrie stayed home for two particular reasons: one was because she didn't promise Darwin she would go to school for_ two_ days, only one. And the other was because Darwin was becoming overwhelmingly pensive about the accidental assault. He was almost melancholy itself; sometimes she caught him cradling himself by wrapping his arms around his legs, trying to forget about the guilt and remorse. Carrie couldn't just leave him like that, she would only become guilty for not trying to help him.

Carrie peaked at him from the hallway, watching him gaze out the window only vaguely aware of the world around him. He was undoubtedly thinking about what he had did yesterday; probably thinking over and over again on how sorry he was for doing it. He had a constant sulky dejection that remained on his face. Carrie sighed quietly and appeared into the living room.

"Darwin, you can't just keep doing this to yourself. It's 2:00 pm, and you haven't had breakfast or lunch." Carrie tried to reason with him. She knew he had heard what she said, but he gave no indication he would respond. "Darwin, look at you. You need to...I dunno—do something _not_ like this." Carrie sighed with disappointment in herself. She knew she was terrible when it came to reassurance and showing she cared.

" What am I going to do...Carrie?" Darwin whispered. She looked at him, wishing she could answer. "...How is that _ever_...going to be forgiven? I..." He stopped and took a deep breath. " I _hurt_ her, Carrie—"

"No Darwin, don't do that to yourself, It was an accident. You were too...busy trying to beat in Gumball's face." Carrie rubbed the back of her head. "You didn't know it was going to happen."

"...I know, Carrie, but it just won't help...I...I can't stop remembering it. It's haunting me."

" Well then don't let it. Get you mind off it, do something else than rather let it consume you." Darwin's lower lip shivered; his eyes were red and welled up with tears.

"Darwin..." she began, floating beside him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "look at me." He swallowed hard and slowly turned his face towards her.

" You can't alter the past. And you can't change what had already happened. You need to learn to accept it." Darwin rested his head on her shoulder. He began sobbing quietly. She felt a terse of embarrassment and the same type of tenderness she had before.

"...But you can still do something about it now, Darwin. You can choose, whether to pity yourself for what you did, or make up for it. Apologize for it, even if Anais won't forgive you." What Carrie said didn't make much sense to her, but she hoped she had given the right meaning she was trying to say to give to Darwin and that he understood it. Carrie lifted his head from her shoulder; his tears started to make her damp which would result in the worst stench ever.

"We don't have to do it now, if you don't want to." Darwin regained his composure, and he'd wiped his eyes. Carrie managed to make him take his mind off it, but he wasn't always completely digressed from the thought. Carrie came up with an idea, but she knew she would regret it.

"C'mon, let me show you something." she said, flying away from the couch. She stopped at the hallway, waiting for him to catch up. " You obviously haven't explored _all_ of my house yet." She said smiling. She gave him a tour of the mansion, but left out the explanations and talking; he was amazed by the appearance itself. She showed him their enormous garden in the back of the house, which was prospering with flowers and trees when she was still alive. She welcomed him inside a passage which Carrie found when she was a little girl, and it lead to the scenery of the house, far away on top of a hill. She felt the most nostalgia here, where she could remember the house when it wasn't as perished and obsolete as it was now. And finally, a hidden part of the house, which was an art gallery of the oldest paintings of landscapes and people; Carrie explained that they her mother was a painter. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, but it didn't seemed to bother Darwin, who was hopelessly intrigued by a painting that had showed a large gathering of people.

" This one, my mother painted of the _whole_ family. Uncles, aunts, cousins, nephews." Carrie scoffed. " You name it. She'd even had our servants and maids gather up for this." She pointed out at the people who wore similar appearing suits and dresses. Though all of them wore outdated styles of clothing. She glanced over at his face, with the most tenure peaceful face she'd seen, it made her happy.

"...Is that you?" he asked, pointing to a little girl that wore a ostentatious velvet dress, complete with laces and frills. Carrie nodded, remembering how much she changed,

"Yep." She replied. Darwin began laughing.

" She looks _nothing_ like you." he remarked.

" Yeah...throughout the years, I changed my appearance to try and _fit in _with others. I wasn't very popular, if you didn't notice." She said, resting her hands on her hips.

" You had no brothers?" Darwin asked.

" No, I only had like...4 other sisters." Carrie replied, sniffing. He remained looking upon the painting, until Darwin cleared his throat.

" If you don't mind me asking...how did you die?" Darwin brought up suddenly. Carrie thought about it for a moment; it was the longest time anyone had ever asked her that before. She remembered it as clear and crisp as if it was replaying in her head.

" You see, back then, they were such things as _humans_." She began.

"_Humans_?"

" yeah...and humans and—well—other people, like you and Gumball, animals and whatnot, lived together in a sort of harmony." She said scratching her face.

"Is that what you and your family were? Humans?" he asked, looking back at the painting with a curiosity of the weird looking people that were inside the remaining memory.

" Yeah, we were humans. And this was near the end of the 18th century. And because only very few, and I mean _very few_ diseases affected the—uh...other populations—species, other than humans, a human was more prone to catch it and die from it than a..._other_ specie...you know what I mean?" she asked hopefully; her reference to the species other than human was not only ridiculous, but very undoubtedly inept. Darwin nodded idly; who seemed to be more interested In the story to not even notice her errors.

" And so a disease came out, called _tuberculosis_."

" What's that?" Darwin asked curiously.

"It's a disease which usually attacks at the lungs, but it can infect other parts of the body. You see, there's two different types. There's latent TB, which is just an abbreviation, and active TB." Carrie explained. " Latent TB is where you have the disease, but are just a carrier. So your not sick. But active TB is where you _are_ sick. You see, My family had a history of tuberculosis, and also it was a common spreading disease with no cure, so I was hopelessly sick. My immune system was too weak to fight it off; I was just a baby when I first had it. With the spreading of the disease, it started killing off great majorities of people and I eventually died from it." Carrie cleared her throat. " Soon, other diseases like Ebola, and others soon began decreasing the human population, and eventually, there was none left." Carrie nodded indifferently.

"...so that explains a lot of things." Darwin said as an afterthought. "When do you think the year it was when the human race was extinct?" Darwin asked.

"...around...the 1900's or so." Carrie guesstimated.

"Did you have any friends?"

"...I did, in fact..." Darwin slightly tilted his head to the right.

"Who were they?"

" Well...in total that I've ever been friends with my whole entire life, including death... I'd have to say around 20 people only." Darwin's jaw hung out low.

"You are like an..._ancient relic_, and you only had _20_ friends throughout the thousands of years you lived?" Darwin asked astonished.

"...Well, including you, yeah." Carrie shrugged apathetically.

"...Did you have a best friend?" He asked.

" Yeah, I had two...One was Susan, which she was my childhood friend. And Luther, whom I met in the 1930s." Carrie smiled proudly. Darwin stood quietly for a moment, absorbing in the information he previously learned.

" Wow...I wish I was a ghost." Darwin sighed.

" Well, why would you want to be a ghost if your alive and healthy still?" Carrie inquired.

"...Because, you can't get sick, you can choose whether or not to RIP, and most of all, you can life for as long as you want. I mean, you are at least 20,000 years old, Carrie. Or even _older_." He made a point.

" Yes...but...eventually, your going to miss the feeling of Aging. I know—it sounds crazy, but...I died when I was just a little girl, I was only _7_ years old, Darwin. _You_ were able to live longer than I was ever able to. And that's not all, you start to miss the feelings of taste, hunger, thirst...Hell, even if some of those things can kill you. I _miss_ being alive." Carried admitted. " And that's why most ghosts RIP, because they don't have the courage to face all of the hysteria, which completely sucks because you can only have emotions, your voice, your hearing, your knowledge—so they try to sleep it away and forget by occupying their mind with their fantasies and dreams." Carrie became carried away with the subject, with she impetuously been talking until now. She sighed, and scratched her head.

"C'mon, let's just go." She said, a little embarrassed. She accidentally openly expressed some of the hidden pain she kept inside all the years and revisiting the rest of the house overwhelmed her with memories and nostalgia caused it. But one thing she was happy for; She was able to take Darwin's mind off of his remorse. And once she noticed she finally accomplished it, she had a large inside smile.

• • •

Gumball had never though he could feel the utmost resentment towards his mother; he didn't think it was possible until now. They had just been arguing again, and her constant remarks of his bad behavior and how he mad a bad example of the family was beginning to piss him off. She unhesitatingly mentioned how Darwin was always an _angel_ compared to him. Richard came down the stairs to break up the argument.

" Alright, alright, stop yelling at each other!" Richard placed himself between the quarreling two. "Can't you at least be in the same room without fighting?"

" Mom is the one always starting this shit up!" Gumball exclaimed. Richard gave him a steady look; he was more used to his language now but he still had the disapproval against it.

" You watch your mouth." Richard said sternly.

" It's no use trying, he could care less about _obeying_ his parents!" Nicole retorted.

" The only person I could care less about listening to is _you!_" Gumball shot her a spiteful look.

"Okay enough! With that fighting! My goodness, you two are unbelievable!" Richard scoffed.

"Gumball, upstairs to your bedroom! Nicole, I need to have a word with you in private." Richard commanded. Gumball turned away and ascended up the stairs as he was told. He slammed his door shut to steam off his anger. He sat at the office chair, placing his elbows on the desk and he rested his head on the palms of his hands. He heard the sudden flash of lightening, followed by a emphatic thunder clap. Gumball could hear the heated conversation downstairs that proceeded; and he noticed it was only Nicole that was yelling.

Inside the room, he was able to calm his nerves from the moderately silent bedroom; the muffled voices that were barely audible were still continuing downstairs. The rain began to rattle against the plastic on his window. He fiddled with a nickel he found astray on the desk; which he would always using the force of his thumb and index to spin it rapidly. Gradually, circling on it's rims it came to a stop and he would repeat the process until he became bored. It was reasonable to estimate it had been a good twenty minutes since he was sent to his bedroom. Gumball stood up from the chair and opened his door.

The argument did quiet down when it began, but now he could only hear Richard talking.

"We'll talk about this later." Gumball heard his father say quietly. Gumball made his way down the stairs and only sub-consciously noticed how Nicole wouldn't look at him.

" Now Gumball, I'm going to be right back I have to go shopping. I expect that you won't start anything?" Richard inquired. Gumball shrugged apathetically.

" Don't look at me. _She's_ always starting everything up." He said, which at the corner of his eye, she saw him glance at his face; presumably with a glare.

" I don't care, just— don't fight, don't talk to each other... Geez." Richard sighed with exasperation while he put on his cashmere jacket. " I can't believe I have to treat you two like _children_." He thought out loud. He wrapped a wool scarf around his think neck and fixed a beret on his head. He took the keys that hung from the key holder and exited the house. It was raining with more velocity, even without the wind it was a storm. Gumball felt the remaining humility of the house leave with Richard out the door. He would be the only one to stop the fights, whenever they became too violent. Now he was stuck with his mother, who would most likely start another one within a few minutes.

" Gumball, come here." Nicole said. Gumball had the strongest urge to walk back to his room. But he sat up from the stairs and listened to her. As he approached her, in his surprise she had given him a tight hug; the exact opposite reaction he expected from her.

" Your father and I talked about the situation for you. I know how much you miss Darwin, and I made things worse for you by taking out my anger on you." She sighed, rubbing his back. "Thing is—I didn't even realize that I wasn't angry at you, but I was angry at myself for being such an asshole to Darwin." She let go and placed her hands in his shoulders.

" I guess you inherited my anger issues, considering you and I always got into the most fights." Gumball believed her, but for the instant change in emotion still kept him equivocal about her reasoning. " What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. For being a jerk, for insulting you and belittling you in the worst way possible." She smiled softly; and after seeing it Gumball felt a little guilty for thinking that the morality of her vanished. She took a deep breath and straightened her back.

"Now...I want you to pick up Anais from school. She'll be off soon." she leaned against the wall. Gumball was speechless, but he nodded to show he was still listening. He put on his hoodie and left the house. He put on his hoodie and began walking away, still a little astonished about what just happened.

After he'd arrived at school and waited outside the entrance doors. He would've liked to sit down; if he didn't have to get his pants even more wet in the process. The bell rung stridently and he began to hear indistinct chatter inside the school. The doors opened and a flock of people rushed out, as well as pouring out the loud session of noises inside the school. Some people noticed Gumball and had a puzzled look on why he was back to school. At the corner of his eye, he could see people pointing at him. He tacitly ignored their inquiring and scanned the vicinity for a familiar face. Once he found his little sister, he became aware she was talking to somebody else whom Gumball didn't recognize; but it raised his caution and suspicion. Gumball began cutting his way through the crowds who went the opposite direction; only making things harder for him to get past.

"Anais! Hey, Anais!" He called, But his voice was barely discernible over the rain and the blaring sound of speech; and so she remained in the same spot too busy talking to the stranger. He groaned and gradually made his way up the stairs. He finally made his way within reach to grab her jacket.

"Anais, come on, let's go." He said, surprising her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up, what does it look like?" Gumball was already annoyed. He glanced over at her friend, He was a lot older than she was which only raised his suspicion even more.

"Who's this?" Gumball asked, keeping his eyes on him.

" Luis. He's one of my friends." Anais said. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright then, bye..." he nodded. Gumball stared at him for a moment, then followed behind his sister. He caught a glimpse at Penny, who he hasn't seen for a few days, watching him. She tried to make her way towards him but the crowds hindered her attempt. He pretended he didn't notice and continued walking. After a reasonable range away from the school, Gumball stopped her.

" I don't trust him." Gumball said.

" What? Why?"

"Because he's nearly 16 years old, and he's friends with a 9 year old? C'mon, that's not suspicious to you? He's 7 years older!"

" Gumball, you trust Cecilia, and that's her uncle." Anais stretched her arm behind her, as if he was standing right there.

" _Uncle_? Anais, I know how Cecilia looks like, she's a _freaky_ looking monkey or something."

"She is _not_ a freak. And she's a lemur, there's a _difference_." Anais retorted sternly. She was obviously offended.

" I didn't say she was, I just said she was _freaky_ looking. And that other guy, he's a cat, that looks like he's about ready to start cutting himself, Anais! I don't want you around him!" Gumball knew it was a little over protective, but he didn't want her to be around someone who would appear to be suspicious of self affliction.

" First it was Darwin, and now it's with Luis? Why do you get so offensive over every boy I meet?"

" It's not the fact that their boys, Anais, it's the fact that I don't _trust_ them. Why don't you just befriend someone who is _normal_ looking?"

" Just because Luis dresses different and is actually _nice_, it doesn't mean he's not normal Gumball. Plus, in _your_ case, I did befriend someone how was _normal_." Anais used her fingers as an imitation of quotation marks. " He was my brother, Darwin. But now you permanently stopped me from seeing him." Anais held her hands in tiny fists.

"I _did_? Hold on one moment. Who was the one that _hit_ you again, Anais?"

" That doesn't matter anymore, Gumball."

"_Doesn't matter? _Anais, Are you stupid?"

" No, but your the one being stupid right now!" she exclaimed. "You know what? I'm not listening to you anymore! I'm going to visit Luis_ and _Cecilia, _plus_ Darwin, whether you like it or not! And conveniently, you don't know where _either_ of them live." Anais smiled earnestly, but it quickly changed into a sneer. She walked past him idly, and indifferently moved him out of her way. Gumball felt his anger rise up again.

"Anais!" He shouted. But she continued walking, superseding his called as if is was useless. "Anais, you will listen to me!" he began walking after her. He caught her of her shoulder and she turned and placed her hands on his chest and with all of her might, she shoved him away. He fell on the sidewalk and his blood seethed. He picked himself up, and when she tried to push him again, He hit her hands away and snatched her collar and pulled her face near his.

" You will learn to respect me, Anais!" He yelled. And with a sneer, he pushed her back, where she tripped and fell on the sidewalk on her rump. Even when he was consumed in his anger, Even he realized what he did. Anais was trembling from fear. He had realized all of the times he had nearly scared her to death, threatening to hurt her, a nine year old. He was 7 years older, and he was much stronger than her. His job was to show his younger siblings the right ways from the bad, and yet he harassed her continuously. And now the guilt was falling all upon him.

" What did I ever do to you?" She asked, with tears slipping down her face. " You've taken away my courage and my confidence by repeatedly hurting me…" She got up slowly, her shaking legs barely able to hold her up.

" Anais…" He stopped, feeling his heart wrench. She gritted her teeth in anger.

" Are you going to apologize again!? After time and time, you always say that! But you _**never**_! _**Mean it**_!" She exclaimed. She turned and began to run away, leaving Gumball in his pang of regret.

"Anais! I'm sorry!" He called. But all he saw was her disappear in the distance. Gumball collapsed on his knees, knowing know how much different he'd changed throughout the year. He would've never of though of hurting her, and now he can barely control his anger. He didn't feel safe around anyone anymore, and he even had second thoughts whether he should go home.

**I know, I realized it myself Anais is always the one to have someone's anger let out on like a doll, and sometimes I don't even want to write it. (don't ask me why I do.) but this was how I imagined the story, so I'm just writing the way it is. I know I mentioned Anais wouldn't be on this one, but I couldn't think of any other way to continue on with this chapter, so I just decided, what the heck.**


	12. Chapter 12 Revealing the Truth

**Chapter 12 **

Richard was on his way out the door, leaving the Rainbow factory. He had to work a few more hours on his shift; having to attend meetings and such. He hurried out to his car; trying to avoid getting soaked. Once he started it up, he had gotten the lost memory; an event that occurred a year ago; The letter he had forgotten to give to Nicole, from Ms. Teri. Inside the car, he had found in his glove box, and it rushed memories in his head.

"Wow...I completely forgot about this." Richard said, with an amusement scoff. Now his curiosity was at peak; and besides, what_ hurt_ could it do if he were to just read a few paragraphs? He opened up the envelope and strangely the letter was bloated with pictures and different information. He looked at the pictures; they looked like it was about the same two people all over again, but the quality of the picture was so horrible that they were hardly visible for their personal appearances; it was literally pixelated. Now Richard was puzzled. What was Nicole going to do with this? He opened up the letter that was typed from computer and read it. Soon, it began to confuse him, than after mentioning and explaining a lot of things, it astonished him. Nicole and Teri shared a secret, and lied to everybody else.

The pictures, it now began to make sense! All this time Nicole wouldn't say anything, but she knew, and she only told Ms. Teri to keep the secret hidden. They knew _who_ Darwin's parents were. They know where they live. They know everything about them; and they spied on them to know all of they're habitual behavior, everything. So that they can ensure Darwin _never_ met them. So he never knew who they were. Richard felt betrayed, and it made him furious. Nicole lied to everyone, not just Darwin, but everyone in the family. She kept it hidden among herself so that she could keep Darwin. He'd even read that they have to keep this from the Police. Richard, in a heated frenzy, continued to read. Only to reveal more things and insights about his parents. But he came to a point that he had to reread to make sure what he read was true. And it made his blood cold. Richard finished the letter, and he was blown away. He couldn't look at Nicole the same anymore; not the person who was trying her best to regain the family again; but something that was the most sickening person he could ever meet. Richard couldn't believe it, he didn't it want it to be true, but it had evidence in every way and there was no way to falsify it

• • •

Darwin had the eagerness to ask Carrie something; the only thing that stopped him was her not being here at the current moment. She had mentioned she forgot to do something, and she was going to take care of the business now. So Darwin had nothing to do but explore around the house again. Revisiting the places where he had recently been shown gave him a sense of helplessness. It wasn't as exciting as the first time; where everything was a surprise and an amazing find. Since he already sojourned to them; they no longer held their significance. And by degrees, it only became more boring, and increase his urge to ask Carrie even more. He was back in the gallery; skimming at the pictures as he walked by.

He revisited the secret garden, underneath the vine infected gazebo. Even if the rain was water, nowadays the rain wouldn't be as clean as it was back then. And at the point of view of the house, he saw a door which struck out as unfamiliar and odd. It almost looked like a door leading to a clumped closet; and was very well going to be infested with bugs, considering the door itself looked unwelcoming. But at this point Darwin needed to take his mind off things and so he curiously investigated anyway. He grabbed onto the the door knob and rotated it 90 degrees. After opening it, he heard the loud groan of the hinges creak; and reverberated inside the room. Now he realized that the room was much larger, and probably empty. Darwin felt the wall for a light switch; until he realized that this house was old, and they used candles for light. He groaned and cautiously stepped inside.

"BOO!" Carrie screamed behind him. He jumped and felt a wave of goosebumps run across his body.

"Don't do that! Carrie! Geez, I thought you had to do something." Darwin said, a little annoyed he was sneaked upon.

" I did. But I got lost. So I gave up." Carrie said simply."What are you doing here?" She stiffened up her back. Though it wasn't like Carrie to give up after literally leaving 30 minutes ago. Darwin found it a bit suspicious, but he didn't think much of it.

" Just a little curious. I didn't see this room before."

" You were going to go in here in the dark?"

" Well, this is an old fashioned house. There aren't any light switches around here." Carrie lifted an eyebrow.

" Uh, did you not see my sofa? That's modernized. And besides, most of this house had to be changed in order to keep it from eroding from all those years. I'm sure I have a light switch." Carrie said indifferently. Darwin got the feeling she didn't want to reveal what was lurking in the darkness. "Let's go. Didn't you want to ask me something?" Carrie turned from him. He followed behind and closed the door.

" Yes...Are you able to communicate with the dead?" He asked.

" Well yeah, I _am_ dead after all." Carrie picked up a brittle stick that was about half of her height and began picking at the wet grass.

" How?"

" _How?_...well I just—tap their grave and their name glows. It's like giving them a phone call really, just like ' hey wake up ' or whatever." She said, demonstrating it with the twig and acted as if a grave was right in front of her. "Why?" She inquired, afterwards throwing her stick high into the air. It disappeared quickly, as if the black sky had immediately consumed it.

"Because...I wanted to talk to your parents—your mother more preferably." Darwin put his hands in his pockets. Carrie turned to face him; with a puzzled look. But it wasn't as genuine as it could be. It seemed as if she was _acting_ to be confused.

" Wait—why do you want to talk to my mother?" her eyebrows furrowed.

" I just...wanted to see something."

" See what?" Carrie had her full attention on him now. Darwin sighed through his nostrils.

"I want to see if she ever knew my parents."

• • •

Gumball was walking slowly home, staring down at the wet side walk. The rain after a while began to feel like it was prickling at his back; like dull but sharp enough needles to cause a sting but not enough to draw blood. He was well aware that sooner was a lot better than later to arrive home. But he strolled down at the same pace anyway. Gumball mentally couldn't handle the situation of talking to his parents. With a deep sigh, he looked up from the side walk. He was a lot closer to him than he thought he was; literally only a few more feet in front of him. Suddenly, in a full velocity, The car pulled up at the sidewalk with screeching tires. Richard didn't even place the car in park, nor even turn it off for that matter. He shot out the door and with a angry determination, made his way to the house.

"Dad?" Gumball called.

" Follow me. _Now._" Richard commanded with the eerie authority. Gumball rushed behind his back.

"What's wrong?" Gumball asked, noticing a strange letter in his hand. He didn't reply, but he violently opened the door and stormed inside. Gumball walked in as well and closed the door gently.

Nicole came to greet them with a smile but after one look in Richard's face, it disappeared quickly.

" Honey? Is something wrong—."

"Don't you start that up. I know now. I know everything between you and your little friend!" Richard paced back and forth. Nicole scoffed; astonished and a little amused.

" What are you talking about?" Richard stopped pacing, but he gave her a deadly look.

" One year ago, Ms. Teri, or whatever the hell her name is! Gave me this to give to you. I just now _looked_ at it." Richard lifted his hand with the strange letter. Nicole nearly seemed petrified, after looking at the letter.

" I know..._everything,_ Nicole...You lied...you lied to everyone!" He shouted. Anais was at the wall, to the left of the TV where she stood paralyzed in fear. Nicole's harsh breathing and silence grew a suspicion in Gumball.

" Know about _what?_" Gumball inquired. Nicole covered her eyes with her palm, using her other hand to hold her elbow in place. She took a shakily deep breath, and wiped her eyes.

" I know...who Darwin's parent's are."

• • •

Darwin stood outside, shivering in the rain. He had his jacket on, but it provided no warmth. Carrie had used an umbrella, which she recently bought to ensure she didn't get wet. Carrie had a equivocal anxiety in her movements; She always took deep breaths and she incessantly rubbed her arms. They were in front of her mother's grave, which she was buried in the far west of the secret garden. Actually where everyone was buried; He even saw Carrie's name on a stone.

"You sure you want to do this?" She asked. He gave her a steady nod. But he wasn't so sure if _she_ wanted to. She lightly tapped the arch of the stone, and her mother's name glowed green. It was hard to decipher what it said in the rain and dark, but he noted that her name was Evangeline once it started glow. Her maiden name was Foster.

" what's your last name?" Darwin asked curiously.

"...Graham...My Dad's last name." She said nervously. He tested her full name in his head; _Carrie Graham_ (yes I made this up). Darwin like the way it sound on his tongue. The name on the grave stone turned into a deep purple, and the ground rumbled quietly. Darwin braced himself; partly because meeting a dead person was more nerve wracking than meeting another person and also because he was afraid of what she might think of him. Evangeline phased through her grave with a whoosh of the wind, and she had her same wealthy dress on she had in the picture, and she appeared to be the same age as well. She first glanced at Darwin; with a concerned look, than when she saw her daughter's face, and gasped.

" Oh, Carlene! It's so nice to see you again!" she said with a squeal, and hugged her tightly. _Carlene_? ( and again, made this up as well) Darwin thought to himself. She had a slight English accent, but it was barely notable to the point that she sound like she didn't have one. Only the slight mispronunciation of words would hint that she did. Darwin wondered why Carrie didn't have one. "Ooh I missed you so much!" Evangeline kissed Carrie on the cheek.

" It's nice to see you too mother." Carrie said with a timed smile. Evangeline smiled and then sighed.

" Dear, you really did a number on you this time. You keep changing and changing your appearances, goodness, I only knew it was you because you are the only one to wake me up. I mean, I adapted to some of the 'modern' style and _slang_ as they say, but you really look pretty when you're just being yourself. " She said. And then she gave a curious look at Darwin. She gasped suddenly.

" Darwin!" A smiled grew on her face but Darwin was too astonished to realize it.

" How do you know me?" He asked. But before she could answer, she gave him a hug as well. It sent chills up his spine; A woman that lived _way_ before his time and life but yet she seemed to know him perfectly well.

" Everyone knows you! Well...at least the dead folk, deary." She said floating back in front of her grave.

" The dead? why—how do they know me?" Darwin asked.

"Not everyone likes to stay in the ground, dear. And when we hear about the current news, oooh, we can't help but gossip once we get back!" Evangeline smiled, shaking her hands. She suddenly gave a puzzled look but than she nodded her head. " Oh! That's right deary! You don't know do you? Awww...Poor child." She gave a pout face at him.

" Know about _what_?" Darwin was not only confused; but very concerned. She knew! For once in his life someone knew! Evangeline smiled and lifted her hand in a girly fashion.

" Well deary, you see—" She was about to excitedly explain, but her face turned blank and expressionless. She remained like that for a few seconds.

"...I'm sorry dear, but when the dead get so full of emotions so quickly, they tend to forget about the past for a brief moment and they won't be able to remember it for a while. A 'brain fart' I believe it was called." she said clearing her throat. " Well I can tell you this...You can go on the...uh—Ednernit?" She asked curiously. Her eyebrows furrowed. "I don't think that's right...the...uh..."

" The internet?" Carrie suggested. Evangeline suddenly brightened up.

" Yes! Correct! The internet!" She said excitedly. "You can...research up the ' The unforgettable 1990's '." She said. "For some reason I can only remember what they titled it." Evangeline said, blinking. " I know Carrie has a copater in her bedroom so you can use that." She remarked with a gleeful smile. Carrie lifted an eyebrow.

" Uh...computer?" Carrie suggested again. Evangeline gasped.

" Correcting me _once_ again! You are _so_ intelligent." She said as if it were a high knowledgeable level she had just conquered.

Back inside the house, Darwin eagerly typed in the information he was told. He went online to Google and typed in the beginning words, but a queue soon appeared on the screen of suggestions and 'the unforgettable 1990's ' was first on the list. He clicked on it and within the reliable internet to give out information within the span of a fraction of a second, Darwin became shocked that he even stopped breathing. The first picture to show up was a tall, large burning building. Part of it's sign was incinerated but part of it revealed it's name, the Elmore City Hospital. Darwin had felt a lump in his throat once he heard Evangeline gasp.

" Yes...yes I remember now, the fire...the shootings..." She said. Darwin shot her a concerned look.

"...a..._shooting?_" He said softly. Evangeline gave a grim nod and placed her hand on her chest.

" Yes...yes— I'm afraid so, my deary." She sighed.


	13. Chapter 13 Revealing the Truth part 2

**Chapter 13**

"What?! What do you mean you knew who Darwin's parent's were!?" Gumball yelled at Nicole.

" I knew for the longest time. But that's not the secret that I hid to everyone." Nicole sniffled.

"What? There's more secrets you hid!?" Anais exclaimed. Nicole glanced at her; she was probably more furious than Gumball was, considering she had held her hands into tight fists; something she only did when she was about to explode. Nicole put her hand up in defense.

"Let me explain..." She said weakly. Nicole took a moment to catch her breath. She sighed emotionally and continued.

" It was 1996, and it was when Gumball was only a few months old and It was October." Nicole said. " I used to work in the Elmore City Hospital. And one of my best friends, since I've known since 1st grade, Agnes Holmes, and her husband, Jack Hamilton were visiting me at work. They brought their baby along with them, Darwin" Nicole faltered, and swallowed hard. " After a while, I left the hospital and went home, and Rose, which is _Ms. Teri's_ first name, took over night shift." Nicole couldn't help but have the flash back as clear as if it was happening in the current moment. Nicole had already been home when she had heard the sudden news. Nicole entered her apartment, exhausted from work and had the relief that the she was going to be able to rest. So she had began watching the news, because I had just put Gumball to bed, and Richard was already sleeping. And it was live on TV and Nicole couldn't believe her eyes. " Police are arriving at the Elmore Hospital currently to try and apprehend the armed criminal." The newscaster said, as he was standing a few feet away from the yellow lines. He had began saying other words, but Nicole was concentrated on that.

She immediately left her apartment and ran to her car, driving as fast as she could back to the hospital. As she approached, she had to abandon her car at the near parking; a store beside the hospital because how much people were gathering. She violently made her way through the crowd and crossed the yellow tape.

"Hey! Ma'am it's too dangerous!" a police officer caught her.

"No, I need to get in there, My baby is up there!" Nicole lied. The female officer, who was a black cat , approached her.

" Well there is a murderer in there; I go and you stay here. What does your baby look like?" She asked, slipping a colt 45 pistol and cocked the barrel.

"No! Let me go with you, I'm begging you!" Nicole pleaded. The officer stood stunned for a moment, as if she never seen someone desperately trying to save her child before. She gave an aggravated groan

"Fine. Stay by me—_at all times_." She said sternly. As she was gaining entrance, another police officer stretched in his arm and stopped them both.

" Whoa, Linda you know you can't let a civilian in there—there's a psychopath and he's armed." He said, pointing with his thumb inside the building.

" Her child is in there. I can't stop her from trying to save her child when I have children of my own. I'm going in Mark, and you can't stop me." She said, arrogantly letting herself in. As soon as they entered, A wall of stench hit her face, and she clogged her nose. The amount of blood that was spilled and spread everywhere was enough to make you retch. The carnage of the people she saw at work all the time, churned her stomach. She gagged, her stomach trying to dislodge bile. Linda gave her a concerned look.

"Stay behind me." she said, cautiously looking around. Nicole felt anxiety rise within her gut. There was shattered pieces of glass that was layered on the floor and Linda avoided stepping on them. Nicole closed her eyes, she didn't have enough courage to even look down at the floor; knowing that all she would see were more dead bodies. After taking the stairs up several floors where Nicole told her where her _child_ was, the amount of corpses only increased. Linda scanned the vicinity once they were at the top, ensuring if it was safe to move further. And Nicole remembered the familiar hallway, And she knew what lay at the end of it. Controlled by a sickening worry she ran down the hallway without an moment's hesitance.

"Lady! Stop!" Linda shouted in a whisper. But Nicole had ignorantly ignored her. Nicole scrutinized all the room numbers until she had came to # 198 and she halted, skidding on her shoes. And with the decision made only with a fraction of a second, her knowledge didn't judge it; She slowly opened the door. And when she behold the horrifying image of a heavily armed man, Nicole's mouth dropped silent, about to release a scream. But she grasped her mouth, holding back her morbid screams. He had been ravaging in the room, whatever he was searching for was unknown to her and she noticed his ears were cut and lacerated, which might've been self afflicted a long while ago. Conveniently his hearing was muted, but on the floor underneath the desk, Agnes hid, with the equal amount of fear in her face. Nicole vertically placed her index finger on her lips, telling her to stay quiet. Agnes, holding in her whimpering, nodded shakily.

And as soon as Nicole heard a gun cock and reload loudly above her head, She ducked and covered her ears in terror. The strident shot of the gun still managed to leave a ring in her ears, And in her sub-conscious surprise, Nicole didn't feel any pain. She cautiously looked above her, whom Linda had been holding her arm out, with her gun still pointing. Smoke slipped out of the barrel of the gun and diminished in the air. The man fell to the ground, as lifeless as a doll. In the process, he had dropped what was in his hand, and clattered loudly on the ground. Agnes gasped with a horrific take in of her breath.

" That was the timer!" She screamed, crawling out of her hiding space. "If he let go it would begin the timer! He planted a bomb in the hospital!" She cried out in panic. Linda's jaw dropped silently. She ran her hand in her hair, then kicked the wall with a yell.

"Dammit, why didn't you say anything earlier?!"

"I didn't know you were going to shoot him!"

" Shut up! Both of you, we don't have enough time to argue! We need to get the remaining people and get out of here!" Nicole shouted, getting back up on her feet. Though with her voice of authority, she had an inside quivering fear. Agnes gasped suddenly.

" My child...Where's my baby!?" Agnes in shear panic, pushed Nicole and Linda out of her way, calling out her child's name. Nicole and Linda both ran behind her. Agnes slammed open the Nursery office heavily determined to find her baby, that once she had turned to the right, she horrifically screamed. Nicole ran into the doorway, and behold the heart stilling image. Jack was on the floor, his back against the wall, and with a bullet wound to his stomach. blood streamed down his body and puddled the ground. And on his lap, He held his child with the baby blue blanket soaked in red at the bottom. Darwin was unaware of the mortal situation that had happened to his father, and was dully asleep. Agnes in tears ran to her husband and without care or recognition of the blood, she hugged his drenched body. He stirred awake, feeling her arms around him.

"Jack! Don't leave me here, Jack. Stay with me..." Agnes said firmly, while tears spilled down her eyes. He held her hand tightly. " Don't leave me here...not alone with our boy." He began coughing out blood.

" Agnes...I..I'm going to die—"

"No! No your not...Don't you say that, we're going to get you out and you're going to be helped into another hospital—you're going to be fine, jack..." Agnes said.

"This building is going to collapse—we have to go now!" Linda exclaimed. Jack stroked his wife's face.

"You have to go Agnes. You take Darwin with you and leave—."

"No...no, not without you..." Agnes buried her head into his chest. "Not without you." she whimpered. Nicole looked at Jack, trying to sustain her hysteria. He nodded at her; and she knew what he wanted. Nicole gently lifted Agnes to her feet.

"I...I..." Jack stammered, but he gasped, and coughed out more blood. His eyes turned blank and emotionless; and he stopped breathing. Agnes began screaming, yelling his name while all three of them started running. Linda grabbed hold of Darwin, ensuring he would be safe. Hearing Agnes' agonizing crying, it made tears run down Nicole's face as well. They ran down the hallway, on verge of retreating down the stairs, they heard the desperate cries and screams inside a room of people, hitting at the glass in need of aid. And not only was there fear caused by the recent events; but the fact the a timer had been placed on the desk, and was counting down by each second that past by, currently at 50. Linda, who was a police officer that by force was habit and that soon became instinct, she gave the child into Nicole's arms and ran towards the glass and shot at it with her gun, which sent it shattering to the ground. She kicked off the rigid sharp edges and made it larger.

"Out! Now!" She commanded. Everyone obeyed and escaped through her exit. Without a moment to express their gratitude, and controlled by their fear only, they ran past them indifferently, thinking only of their own helpless hides. The three of them began sprinting down the stairs, trying to get as much distance between the bomb and themselves. And which seemed to make Linda more comfortable, she took the child back in her hands. In a sickening surprise, Nicole's arm was grabbed firmly and was forced to stop. She looked behind her and saw Agnes in tears.

"Nicole...you listen to me." She said, grabbing tightly on her arm. "If anything happens to me...I want you to take Darwin...You take care of him, you only, not even my relatives." She said in a grim voice, But she still managed to hold her authority in it. Everybody else other than Linda, superseded Agnes personal troubles and thought of their lives more important." You take care of my child...Promise me you will...promise." She said weakly. Nicole stared blankly at her, having to take a few seconds to absorb the information. It was thought provoking and questionable, but Nicole nodded anyway.

"I will." Nicole replied. With a loud, piercing explosion in the upper floors, it shook the entire building and rumbled. It knocked everyone to the ground in a stupefying shock. Linda fell forward but twisted around on her heel to fall on her back, ensuring the baby's safety. For a moment, no one made an attempt to get up until a blatant groan of the building's supportive beams and walls. It was potential of it falling down.

"It's collapsing! Run!" Linda screamed. They followed her down the remaining stairs and when Nicole saw the front door, she felt a sense of small relief of seeing the others escaping and she had the thought that they would too. Linda in a exertion of her remaining energy, ran out with the child in her arms. Nicole grabbed Agnes hand and pulled her behind her, running out of the building. It began falling faster than Nicole expected, while the top roof crashed upon them, it destroyed everything in it's colliding path. Flames were engulfed everywhere and Nicole could hardly see a thing.

"Agnes!" She called out, hoping to hear her reassuring voice. But Agnes bone chilling silence filled Nicole with terror, and images of the worst thoughts that might've happened to her. In a frenzy, she began moving and throwing around large blocks and shatters of brick wood and stone. And Nicole removed a platform from its spot and Nicole's heart skipped a beat, from the painful wrench of sorrow. Agnes lay underneath unconquerable layers of the building.

"Agnes!" She screamed, panicking for her friend's life, she didn't know what to do. Agnes weakling grabbed her hand.

"Nicole..." she said weakly.

"Agnes, don't speak, I'm going to get you out of here, I swear on my life, I will!" Nicole began crying. Blood began to spill out of Agnes' mouth. She took gasp and coughed

" You promised...please...go...look after my baby." She choked. Nicole shook her head.

" No...I'm not going to lose you too, Agnes...not you too." Nicole collapsed on her knees. But the building groaned again; threatening it was going to completely fall.

"There's nothing we can do for her now! We have to go!" Linda jerked behind her and pulled her by her arms. Nicole struggled and screamed.

"No! Agnes!" She cried. But Linda wouldn't restrain her strength on saving their lives. After moving the blocked entrance, they made it outside in the parking lot. And that's when the building finally broke down upon itself. Everybody started screaming in shear panic.

"Everybody get back now!" The police officers yelled. The whole flock of people ran away in the opposite direction. Linda and Nicole were helped by other officers to safety. But Nicole had blacked out, from shock and fear.

Nicole woke up in a bed, with an IV drip transfixed into her arm. Linda sat beside her on the end of the bed, with her hair disheveled and rubble dirtied her face. She had probably been waiting for hours for Nicole to wake up; She had looked like she forced herself with an effort to keep herself awake and with her droopy eyes, she smiled kindly.

" You're going to be fine." She said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She was relieved that Linda was alright; knowing she had children to look out for. With a grim accomplishment, they were both able to get out alive; which they were both grateful for.

"And so will your son." She remarked. It startled Nicole, for a moment she was about to say what happened to her son Gumball, but then she remembered what happened. The gruesome and nauseating images reappeared into her mind; reminding her of the pain and the sorrow the event had brought. And that it would be the last time she would see Agnes or Jack again. Nicole let out her irrepressible hysteria, crying loudly like a child. Linda held her in her arms, sympathizing with her pain. Nicole knew from that moment on; her life had been forever changed. Nicole wiped her eyes, completely forgetting herself inside the story. She remembered she currently was; standing in front of the family. They remained silent, finally knowing the truth now.

"I did it to protect him..." Nicole sniffled, grabbing a handkerchief from her pocket. She blew her nose and disposed of it into the trash can.

" I couldn't break Agnes' promise, so I took Darwin illegally and said he was my pet fish to lower the suspicion. If I didn't, then he would've went with his other relatives." Nicole cupped her elbows.

"...it's why I lied...I was just trying to keep Darwin safe." Nicole took a deep breath. Anais stood from the couch and still had her hands in tight locks. But she walked towards her and hugged her in a sympathizing embrace. Ina vague sense, Anais understood her. She didn't let her emotions get in her actions, and she knew that Nicole did what she thought best for Darwin. Which was what completely what left Nicole dumbfounded. She differed from the family, who were unwilling to show any sort of sympathy if they had any, who idly and indifferently walked away in their anger.

"...Why aren't you angry?" Nicole asked. She didn't mean it in the sense it was a bad thing, but it seemed almost eccentric for a change in actions as sudden as this, especially the way the family was now.

"...Because...staying angry at a family is worthless..."Anais looked up at her, with a shy smile. " Something that I learned from Cecilia"

• • •

Evangeline had told the story to Darwin, instead of reading it off the internet. But more and more as she progressed into the story, and the more he listened, his heart constricted. Up the part where she had told him his mother and father died saving his life, and how Nicole was only trying to protect him, from the police because she had only called him a pet to keep him safe; Darwin couldn't help but get the agonizing memories and the taunting, evil voice from Gumball, which echoed in his head. _I hope your parents are dead_. And by the awful truth, Darwin began crying. He couldn't sustain his pangs of emotion and now when realizing his parents are actually dead, he was devastated. Carrie immediately rushed him into her arms, comforting him. He wished he'd known what they looked like, or known them. But now he would never have had the chance to grow a relationship with them. Evangeline stroked his back and began speaking about how they were good people, trying to soothe his sorrow.

After a few days had passed, Darwin wasn't able to sleep with his pensive mind. And within the long hours of the day and night, which was now morning, he realized something. Nicole was only doing everything she could, because she loved him. Like a mother, she took care of all her children, Darwin included. If she had the choice, she wouldn't of ever called him her pet, but her _son_. And after all, he did have a family, he was too blinded to notice it. A kind, loving family who tried to reach for him even in his deepest troubles.

"Are you okay Darwin?" Carrie asked concernedly. She had just woken up and floated slowly down the stairs. Darwin looked at her and nodded.

" I'm fine...Carrie?"

"yeah?" She answered. Darwin took a deep breath.

"...It's about time I go home. My _actual_ home."

Darwin arrived at the same street where there house was located at. It was only a block away, but he still felt the unready anxiety. He sighed with relief but nervousness, a very complicated feeling.

" It's going to be alright, Darwin." Carrie comforted. Darwin nodded slowly.

" I know." He glanced at her, and with a feeling of affection, he hugged her.

" Thank you...for everything." Darwin said. Carrie seized up when he held her, she was obviously uncomfortable with the situation, and she stayed in shock. After he let go, she had a deep look of embarrassment. If she were to be alive, she would've been blushing deeply.

" Your...you're welcome." She cleared her throat. Evangeline gave him on last hug.

"Oooh, even if we just met, I'm going to miss you." she said with a sigh.

" Are you going back to...uh, the grave?" Darwin asked.

" Why? So I can go back and cripple in my coffin? I don't think so deary." Evangeline held his shoulders at her arm's length. " And besides..." She stopped shortly, looking at Carrie with a loving smile. " I have stayed away from my daughter for 120 years too long." She said blissfully. Carrie gave her surprised look.

"...Your going to stay?" Carrie said astonished. And Evangeline nodded slowly. Carrie had leaped into her arms, and she began laughing. "I can't believe it! Thank you mom!" Carrie exclaimed. Darwin felt warm inside, seeing his friend's truly happy for once. He hoped that he would get the same type of impression when he arrived back at the house. Carrie gave Darwin one last look and smiled. " I'll see you later." She said, punching him in the shoulder playfully. Darwin nodded idly, ignoring the sting of the punch.

" See you." Darwin said smiling. And by that, they were off flying back to their home, Where they had tried to race each other, pushing and shoving one another out of the way. He could her their laughter in the air, sweet and relaxing. He gave them a last farewell wave, and began heading back home.

Darwin stopped at the door, regaining his courage. He knocked on the door with his usual code which that was first a habit because of sound, but now it became almost instinct to always knock the same way he did on every door that it was now subconsciously in his mind. When he heard the footsteps, and it augmented his uneasiness. The door opened suddenly and with a cold surprise of Darwin's unexpected appearance, his face went numb with stupor. Darwin felt his Gumballs eyes watch his face deeply, which made the muscle in Darwin's jaw twitch.

" Darwin?" Gumball asked quietly. And soon, everybody looked at the door, overhearing Gumball in his shock. Every set of eyes scrutinized his face from what he felt from his family staring down at him.

"...I...uh, I just—" Darwin stopped short in his sentence, flinching when he saw Gumball move towards him thinking that his first reaction would be out of anger. But in his surprise, Gumball had given him a tight, heartily hug.

" Your here...you came back." Gumball whimpered. Soon, everyone followed his lead, in a group hug saying how much they missed him. Nicole gathered them, and let them in the house. She closed the door and everyone dispersed, allowing Nicole to individually hug him herself. She had his head closed to her's.

" I'm so sorry Darwin. I'm so sorry for everything I had ever done to you. I—."

" Mom." Darwin stopped her. After the longest time of the word being neglected from his use, she almost began crying. " It's alright. I know... I know about the story, I know about what happened to my parents, everything...I had to look it up." Darwin cleared his throat. He spoke the truth, but not all of it. He didn't want to mention how Evangeline told him, which he was the only one to know her. And the thought of having a ghost spying on an event of your life and mentioning he learned from her would be concerning for the whole family. Nicole gave him a hug one last time.

" Never again...Never again will I call you my _pet_..." Nicole sighed. She kissed him on the forehead; though in tears, she smiled with joy.

" But my _son_."


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

**Chapter 14 **

**E****pilogue**

Nicole:

Nicole was happily able to get back to working at the Rainbow factory, beside her husband, who had now taking a liking to the job. To her surprise he had even mentioned he wanted to stop being lazy at home. Which couldn't have made her happier. Though she was wrong. Nicole was on break and she was talking to rose, who shared the same lunch hours as her and during their time they spent time together, sometimes getting into the subject of Agnes and Jack and how much they missed them. Nicole stared down at the lucid water in her cup. It always seemed to fascinate her how it rippled in a circle whenever a drop agitated it, or even a shake, it still produced the roundness of a circle.

" Sometimes I wished they were still alive." Rose said with a shy sigh, sipping form her tea.

" Me too." Nicole said, and placed her cup down on the table. Resting her elbow on the desk, and setting her head on her palm, she sighed and closed her eyes.

" I wish that all the time in fact." Nicole said as an afterthought.

" So do I." A familiar voice had spoke. It was so oddly familiar that it was frightening. Nicole opened her eyes. And she saw the old, recognizing smile. Linda was here and her face brought back many memories.

" Linda! How did you get here?" Nicole jumped from her seat. She immediately hugged her.

" I missed you so much!" Rose got up in a mediocre happiness, concerning that she barely knew her. Nicole held Linda's shoulders at her arm's length, scrutinizing every detail in her face; just as exactly as she remembered.

" I can't believe your here." Nicole said with a sigh, letting go of Linda. She remembered her place and cleared her throat. " Rose, this is Linda." She introduced. Rose smiled timidly and nodded.

" I remember her from the hospital. I saw her carry you out." Rose said holding out her hand.

" Hi. I'm Rose Harper. It's finally nice to meet you in person. Nicole talked a lot about you." Rose began conversation, but in her usual quiet voice.

" Nice to meet you too. Linda McCoy." Linda smiled.

" How did you get here?" Nicole repeated. She sighed and took off her police hat. Nicole never noticed that she had held up her hair in a bun.

" Well...Public places need police, right? Yeah...so I signed up here." Linda said in a smile. "But still, I didn't know you were here. So It was just a lucky decision." She said, shrugging. " I'm on break. May if I join you two?" She asked. Nicole shook her head.

" Yes...of course" She said happily.

Anais:

After the bell rang, Anais sighed with relief. It was a Friday and school now officially ended. Anais had always hate how whenever she was kicked out of school temporarily, Nicole always found a way to get her back in. She eagerly left class and went to her locker. She knew it wouldn't take long for Cecilia to show up, because she would always say hi to her whenever school ended. She slammed her locker shut, and turned around. Startling her with her wide eyes, Anais almost shrieked from Cecilia, who was laughing.

" I scared you!" She teased lightly. Anais sighed.

" Yeah, with those eyes? Definitely." Anais joked. Soon acquainted by Luis, they exited the school. Soon Anais saw Gumball on the other side of the sidewalk, who seemed a little timid. Anais told them to wait for her and she approached him.

"Hi Gumball. What brings you here?" Anais said in a playful tone. Gumball smiled for a moment, but it vanished.

" Hey, I just need to talk to you real quick." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Anais cleared hr throat and noticed that he was serious.

" I...I _need_ to apologize, after what I did...I never would've hurt you before, and I don't know what gave me that..." Gumball paused, tightening his hands. "..._urge_ to do it and I'm so sorry I did—"

"Gumball." Anais interrupted. He looked down at her, with a sad look.

" I forgive you. And even then, when I was angry at you, as soon as I made it home, I wasn't angry at you anymore." Anais smiled, trying to reassure him. He sighed.

" I just...can't get my mind off it." Gumball said, looking down at his hands which he grouped his fingers together.

" Well...just so you know, accidents happen. And no matter what, I still love you." Anais held his hands. He seemed to almost blush, but he smiled shyly. Anais heard someone call Gumball's name, and she turned around to see Penny on the other side of the street.

"...I'll see you later, Anais." He said, giving her one last hug.

" Bye. I'll be back home at around 7:00, cuz I'm gonna be at Cecilia's." Anais informed. Gumball began walking away.

"Alright. Hey um..." He paused. " Can you uh...apologize to Luis for me? I would do it, but..." Gumball stopped shortly, who didn't have enough time to make an excuse. Anais smiled at his real reason why he didn't want to talk to him.

"I will." She smiled.

" Alright, Thanks, and see ya then." Gumball waved. Anais made her way back to Cecilia, who was smiling tauntingly.

" Now wasn't that just _cute_." Cecilia teased lightly. Anais scoffed In amusement.

" shut up." Anais chortled. Luis gave a concerned look at Gumball.

" He said he was sorry for being a jerk." Anais said. Luis glanced over at her, and nodded.

" Okay...i just thought he wouldn't want me to be around you." He said with a sigh.

" Hey, can I come over to your house?" Anais asked. Cecilia looked up to her uncle; since he was older, it was always his authority to make the decisions. Though once they made it home, he would have to ask Regina.

" Yeah. I don't mind." he said nodding. Anais smiled and followed happily behind them. Since because she only found their house when she was lost, she allowed them to lead the way. How they managed to walk everyday from school was beyond her, concerning they lived 2 miles away. Inside the bus, Anais didn't feel as nervous, but she was still a little uneasy by the toad again. Inconveniently he always rode the bus back home when they did. After they left the bus stop, Anais remembered the structure of their little trailer and for an unexplainable reason incited an excitement to see they house again. Once Luis opened the door, Regina greeted them, and took a second glance at Regina.

" Oh! Anais! It's so nice to see you again!" Regina gave her a soft hug. She unwaveringly welcomed her inside and Cecilia had showed her one of her favorite games to play. She showed her the basic story and demonstrated the game play, which was about a skating group of kids called the GG's and they would spray graffiti every where, conquering other graffiti groups. The story itself wasn't very interesting, but the game play made it worth to buy.

" What is this called?" Anais asked, playing the game.

" JSR, other words, Jet Set Radio." Cecilia said indifferently. Anais found the game extremely entertaining, that she couldn't seem to stop playing. Cecilia smiled suddenly, and asked her to pause the game.

" Hey, if I ask my abuela, would you like to spend the night again?" She asked excitedly. It was still day, and it was kind of surprising for her to ask so early.

"...I would like to, but it's up to my mom." Anais shrugged.

" okay, if you could call her, I'll go ask my abuela." Cecilia jumped to her feet.

" Okay." Anais smiled. Cecilia left into the kitchen, talking to her grandmother as Anais dialed in the numbers to the house phone into her cell phone. . Anais held the phone to her ear, waiting for her mother to pick up. Cecilia came back and leaned to her available ear.

" She said it was alright." She whispered. Anais nodded as she heard the ringing stop.

"Hello?" Nicole asked.

" Hi mom. Cecilia was just wondering if I could spend the night at her house again. Is that alright?" Anais asked.

" Is Cecilia the one that gave you that advice?" Nicole asked randomly.

"...um yeah?"

" Well it is fine by me. You have a good time sweety. Oh! And later on, probably tomorrow, is it alright if we could schedule a meeting for Cecilia's grandparent and I? Just so I can meet her parents and all." Nicole suggested. Anais shrugged indifferently.

"Alright."

" Okay. Bye." Nicole hung up. Anais slipped her cell phone back in her pocket.

" She said it was alright." Cecilia gave out a cheerful _yes._

" C'mon. You want to continue playing?" Cecilia said, pointing at the controller. Anais completely forgot about the game.

" It's alright. You can play if you want." Anais shook her head. Luis walked inside the living room and sat down at the couch plainly.

"...So...how's your family doing?" Luis asked curiously. Anais thought about his question for a moment

" To tell the truth...if it weren't for you finding me, or for You give me the advice..." Anais paused. "...We would've never been reunited. Thank you for everything." Anais smiled. For a moment they were speechless. Luis smiled shyly

" That's what friends are for." he nodded. Anais couldn't help but feel happy for being friends with Cecilia and Luis. Even if they were older than her, Cecilia 12 and Luis 16, they still befriended her, not caring about her age. It was those kind of people who were so rare among the large population, that they deserved to be greatly respected.

Gumball:

Gumball had been walking for a few miles now. His feet ached and whatever it was Penny wanted to show him was too far away. Sometimes he felt like if they were traveling from city to city whenever the was a decrease in buildings then would gradually increase again.

"How far did you say this was again?" Gumball asked I a groan.

" About 7 miles. Why?" Penny asked. She'd obviously walked wherever she was taking Gumball to before, considering she wasn't even tired.

" Because my feet hurt like hell." Gumball said, leisurely keeping pace behind her. She scoffed with amusement.

" We'll almost there. As in a few minutes away." Penny said, which gave a great wave of relief to him. They stopped in the middle of their tracks, where they were on the hillside on the dirt road.

"This way." Penny suddenly changed directions. Gumball followed behind her. One good thing was that since yesterday it rained, it left a fresh earthy scent in the air, and also a very cold but relaxing channel of winds. Although it didn't stop him from sweating. The air hit against his face, when they walked down the hillside.

" Where are we going?" Gumball asked, taking the time to observe the scenery around him.

"...We're out of town...Penny where are we?" He repeated.

"You'll see." She said indifferently. They arrived at the wall of trees, and she entered inside. Gumball groaned.

" Penny, can you just tell me where we are?" He asked impatiently. Though she ignored him and pressed on into the forest trees. He reluctantly followed behind her, trying to avoid the branches. Though some branches always managed to leave a cuts on his arms. And there was light filtering through the trees, once they reached the end of the mini forest. Once they approached it, Gumball was in awe. It was still midday and Penny had taken him to a part of the hill where they were able to see the City of Elmore in the sun's gleaming in the sky It was also a meadow if they went further down hill, prosperous with wild flowers and tall grass.

" Wow...Penny, when did you find this?" Gumball asked in amazement.

" When I was a young girl..." She said idly, sitting down. She patted her hand on the spot next to her. He sat down beside her and watched the sunset.

"...Penny?" Gumball called her nervously.

" hmm?"

"...Um...I was wondering...if..." Gumball felt blood rush to his face.

"...you wanted to...i don't know...um...Go out on a— uh...date?" He stammered. His index finger itched incessantly. She smiled.

" You know Gumball...I feel the same way, a little love towards you...but I don't know about being on a date.." She said sighing

" I mean, I like you. But I love being best friends with you. Because you remind me of a brother...And I'm not trying to be rude, but I think I would rather love you as a brother than a boyfriend." Penny stretched and slowly rested on the grass. " I known you for years. And I think that keeping it like this would be best." Penny said. Gumball felt a little disappointed, but he understood what she meant by it. In fact, he would've rather preferred it that way better as well, now that he thought of it. He lied down beside her, and they silently watched the sun descend into a sunset of vivid colors of orange and yellow that stretched across the sky. Many hours had passed, which seemed to almost fly by.

" Also..." Penny continued. " Another reason is because I can finally say you're the brother I never had." She said smiling. Gumball felt a stir of passion towards her.

"It's getting late, so we should hurry home." Penny got up and stretched. "My dad is going to be on my case if I get home too late..."

" Yeah..." Gumball said, rising to his feet. " And thanks Penny." She looked at him with a yawn.

" For what?"

" For everything. Just for being an...awesome person." Gumball nodded. Penny gave him a smile.

" Thank you. And your welcome." She said. Gumball didn't realize it until now that she was the best friend he had every had. She had still tried to help him when Darwin had left, and she was the only one to talk to him when no one else did. And it was what made him feel that he couldn't imagine a world without her.

Darwin :( saving the best for last in my opinion ) :)

After leaving the court room, Darwin couldn't have been happier. He was now officially adopted by his mother, and leaving the room, He couldn't help but laugh at the past. Darwin walked down the stairs of the court house after her mother, and she pressed the button on her keys to unlock the car, which sound the alarm for a brief moment. Darwin entered into the passengers seat and his mother turned on the engine. They began their drive home, incessantly talking about how boring it was in the court and how much they were happy. It was an extreme turning point all their lives; When Darwin first left a year ago. Looking back at it now, he seemed so young and ignorant. But at the same time it was understandable why he did it. After knowing he had other parents, who wouldn't try to find them? But that was what made Darwin blind. He was so intent on finding his true parents, that he would cast out his old family out as if obsolete, just because they weren't blood related. And he believed in all his heart that they would except him in without a a doubt, just because he was related to them. And finding out that they were dead had changed all of that.

It took him a few days to realize and finally except the truth. And after that, it dismissed his obsession over his parents and his stress. And finally he was at peace and it was what made him feel stronger. Nicole pulled by the side walk and killed the engine with a twine of her keys. He opened the car door and let himself out, and closed it with the flick of his wrist. He turned around, and noticed the oddly placed Carrie, who was standing in front of their lawn.

"What are you doing here?" Darwin asked.

" Waiting for you. I wanted to show you something." She said with a shy smile as she approached him.

" Like what?" Before she could answer she greeted Nicole.

" Hi. I was wondering if Darwin could come with me to my house." Carrie asked politely. Nicole looked at both of them; her eyes switching from their faces, and smiled.

" Why sure. Go ahead." Nicole replied simply.

" Thank you." Carrie nodded. And just as she got the permission, she floated away slowly from the house.

" You comin'?" She asked Darwin indifferently. She had expected him to already know that he was supposed to be following. Darwin walked behind her with a sigh, not too curious and what it was she wanted to show him.

" Darwin?" Carrie called.

" Yeah?"

" Um...I forgot to tell you that when I was gone last night, remember?"

" yeah." Darwin replied. She took a deep breath.

" I went over to Richard's working place, because I wanted to see if he knew about anything of your parents. And he did, and he said that he found out just then when he told me." Carrie said timidly. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for not telling you before the truth, and having my mom tell you instead of me." She continued floating. Darwin smiled, even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"That's fine by me, Carrie. You don't have to apologize." Darwin said, speeding up by her side. She looked at him and smiled.

" I just...didn't want to let it go unsaid." Carrie said as an afterthought.

Carrie let him inside and closed the door. Without any pause, she continued on through the house, leading him into the backyard again. Darwin noticed that she had escorted him back to the strange rusty floor. She cranked the handle with a loud groan from the twine, and opened it with a push. Darwin peered in through the door frame, and was swept away by his surprise. The large neglected closet he thought it was earlier was nothing like it; but in fact a music room. With a generous variety of instruments, either closed in cases or idly leaning against the wall, the grand piano was what mostly attracted his attention. It was cleaned recently, shining with a polished appearance, he walked towards it.

"Voila." Carrie said leisurely. He stroked the piano, having a surprising notice that it was wood. Carrie placed herself on the seat.

" Was this what you wanted to show me?" Darwin asked in amazement.

" Part of it." She said, looking at her gently placed fingers on the keyboard. With a unexpected virtuosity, Carrie began playing the piano, effortlessly pressing her fingers and letting the music gracefully flow. In his shock, he was speechless. He never knew that Carrie had learned the piano. Then again, she had artists for parents. When the music began to climax, he couldn't help but get the faint but alarming nostalgia that he had heard of this song before. It was a rather small feeling, that he wasn't so sure if he still felt it.

"What is this called?" Darwin questioned the music. Carrie smiled, keeping her eyes on her fingers.

" Sound familiar?" She replied, but not to his question. Darwin hesitated at first, then nodded.

" Yes...a little." Once he had announced he did, she stopped playing and looked at his face. He

was a little disappointed; he wanted her to continue playing.

" Really? Wow. I guess your Dad was right." Carrie said, scratching the back of her neck.

" What do you mean?" Darwin's eyes furrowed. Carrie smiled.

" Behind you." She said excitedly. Darwin turned, in a timid curiosity to know what she meant. But Darwin's heart almost stopped immediately. He felt his chest ache in pain, as he held his breath. A ghost, a gold fish man who wore a suit, topped with a fedora, smiled at him. But he couldn't hold in his tears.

" My...last time I saw you...I believe you were just a baby." He had a deep and bold voice. But it was calm and kind. His lips shivered his smile, and tears streamed down his face. Darwin's heart began beating again. And he looked to his right and noticed a woman standing by him, wearing a simple dress and collared shirt. She smiled showing her teeth.

"...Mom and Dad." Darwin said the words out loud. And when he heard them, they rang joyously in his ears

" And our beloved son." Agnes spoke calmly. And when he thought he would never be able to do in his whole entire life, he ran into their loving and cherished embraced, beholding for the first time, who his parents were. He paused for a moment, and looked at them, making sure they were real. And then he remembered Carrie, his utmost best friend who had done more than help him. He turned to her and hugged her tightly.

"Ack! You should be hugging them! Not me!" Carrie joked on which she laughed.

" Thank you...for everything you've done. You...you're one of my _best_ friends I ever had. You never stopped trying to help me, and you even gave me what I thought I could never have...Thank you sooo much Carrie." Darwin was in tears. Carrie for once hugged him back.

" Your welcome." she said heartily.

" Darwin." Agnes called. Darwin glanced at her.

" Yes mom?" He felt happy to say.

" I'm sorry to say this but...for some ghosts, we can only come to the real world one time." Agnes said carefully, hoping that he wouldn't be heartbroken. He was silent for a moment, but a small smile grew on his face.

"Well then I'll just enjoy this moment for the longest time." Darwin said, hugging his parents once more. And in this moment, Darwin was finally at an unrelenting tranquility. It had solved his personal problems of his parents, never knowing how they were going to be like. But now, everything was perfect. He had a family who he loved. And for once in his life he was able to see his parents. Even if they weren't able to come back, at least he was able to meet them. And right now, everything was perfect. And He wouldn't want to be anywhere else. That he was positive of.

**The End**

Thank you for reading my story and all of your support. Sadly, this is where it ends. I hoped you enjoyed reading this. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. And thanks again! it means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters of this fanfiction, other than Agnes Holmes and Jack Hamilton, Cecilia, Luis and Regina Vasquez. Copyright not intended. :)


End file.
